Wild Tension II: WildFire COMPLETED
by AngellicHuntress
Summary: HP is in his 7th year with Hermione, Helen, and Ron when he finds out that Voldemort is after a power that would make him stronger than even Dumbledore. Can Harry still beat him if he succeeds in getting it? And what does Draco have to do with it?
1. Introduction

WT II: Wildfire  

This is a sequel to Wild Tension. If you haven't read it then this story might not make much sense to you. I'd suggest you read that one first. Its summary is….

WT I: Helia-su-tamen Bastet Isis Cliff (Helen) discovers that she is the only one who can give Voldemort what he wants...the amulet that has been guarded by Sacred Keepers in her family. As the new Sacred Keeper...she must make sure that Voldemort never gets his hands on it and with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kevin, and Draco's help (Yes, Draco Malfoy) they made that a reality. This is rated PG-13 for violence and mild language.

WORDS OF CAUTION:  WT II is rated R for future violence, language, and sensuality. (It won't be all that bad but I wanted to raise the rating just to be on the safe side.)

This is just an introduction. Chapters will start once I complete Wild Tension I.


	2. Chapter 1

*A/n: I got contacts! Yipee! (Although taking them out of my right eye is a pain in the butt) Okay I'm only updating once a week because Spring break is going to be over soon and I have a lot of homework I should be doing right at this moment and I won't have much time to work on this story. I have to start out by saying though that Paige has been helping me. I've got to give her credit for that!

Chapter 1 "Muggle World"

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!"

But Harry didn't move an inch off his bed. Nothing was going to shake him out of his reverie. This was the last summer he'd have to spend with the Dursleys. After finishing his 7th year at Hogwarts he would be a legal adult, free to live and do whatever he pleased. Where exactly would he go? What exactly would he do? If things went according to plan, he'd go to Auror's school to become a dark wizard-catcher. What about Hermione, Ron, and Helen? What would become of them? Would they still be best friends? Harry had childishly thought that he and his friends would be going to Hogwarts forever, not realizing that the adult world was right around the corner, waiting to bite him in the ass. It was high time he got his thoughts in order and planned what to do with his life. _If Voldemort even gave him the chance._ That was another issue; was he supposed to fight Voldemort for the rest of his life? Even after he got married and started a family? _Marriage?__ Family? _Shit, he wasn't ready for that!

BANG!

Vernon Dursley grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and yanked him off the bed and out the door in one swift movement.

"Get off me!" Harry yelled, pulling out of Uncle Vernon's grip. 

  "Didn't you hear me calling you, _boy_?"

Years of anger and hatred for the Dursleys surged dangerously inside him.

  "Don't call me _boy,_" said Harry coldly.

"You are to go to Mrs. Figg's for tea, NOW," he snarled. "And do something with that hair, _boy_."

He said it again. That bastard said it again. _This is the last summer. The last summer in this hell hole. _

"Go kiss a Dementor," Harry grumbled.

  "WHAT DID YOU SAY, _BOY_?" Vernon roared.

"I said I'm going," Harry shouted, slamming the door. 

*A/n: I couldn't concentrate on hw so I'm writing some more.

Harry kicked a rock as he trudged slowly towards Mrs. Figg's place. Visits with her had been a heck of a lot better now that he knew she was on his side. Sure, he couldn't exactly have a buddy-buddy conversation with the woman, but she sure was better company than the Dursleys.  Maybe what made this summer so unbearable was the fact that he'd been looking forward to going to Helen's summer house in the states and doing fun, carefree, teenage things for a change, but of course the Order had forbidden it. 

Harry climbed up the steps and rang the doorbell. Two seconds later the door opened.

It wasn't Mrs. Figg.

~*~

Standing in front of him, with a huge grin on her face, was Helen.

  _Thank God_.

He hugged her tight, smiling broader than he had in weeks. Helen hadn't changed much. She was the same height as last time (which was good because he'd grown a few inches and now he didn't feel like a midget in her presence). Her eyes were as exotic and beautiful as ever, including the rest of her. Man, was he glad to see her.

"About time you showed up, boy," said a voice behind Helen.

  What was with everyone calling him_ boy?_

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot! Get inside!" Mrs. Figg ordered impatiently. Mrs. Figg went to get tea ready, leaving the two of them alone.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked happily. 

   "Magic." Helen laughed. "I apparated."

"You _what_?" Harry gawked. He had heard what she said perfectly, but he just couldn't believe it. He'd give anything to be able to apparate but he hadn't had a way of taking the test; another thing to add to his after Hogwarts to-do list. 

  "So how do you do it?" he asked. Helen frowned at his expression.

"Uh uh. I'm not going to be responsible for you getting yourself splinched."

"That's right!" Mrs. Figg chimed. Harry and Helen jumped, oblivious to the fact that she'd returned with the tea. They sipped it in silence until Mrs. Figg went to go use the loo.

   "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Headquarters," Helen answered, "But don't feel left out, you'll be seeing them tomorrow."

   "How?" Harry asked. "Are you going to pack me in your trunk and lug me there?"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" she joked. Something was different about her.

   "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Helen said a little _too_ quickly. Harry looked closer and realized Helen looked stressed and tired, as if she hadn't had much sleep. She was definitely keeping something from him. 

  "Helen…"

"I'm going to go make sure I've got everything needed for tomorrow." Helen said, rushing from the room. Mrs. Figg walked back in knowingly.

  "I think it's time for you to go home, dear." She said gently. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded solemnly. Helen wasn't herself and he had a feeling she wasn't going to be the only one that way.


	3. Chapter 2

*A/n: Just wanted to remind everyone…please read Wild Tension (the first one) because otherwise there will be A LOT of things you won't understand. Okay with that said…lol thanks Trickster's-Lulaby and Anasazi and Julia. To answer a few more q's…If Eumaria got the amulet she'd probably come back and I'm not quite sure what she'd do. Maybe a take over the world thing? Lol well she was a Princess, used to ruling over everybody! But I don't think she'll be back or Neil but then again…with me you never know! And thanks Anasazi for being concerned for my grades (because spring break has definitely made me forget my "try-to-get-straight-A's goal" but I honestly can't concentrate (believe me…I tried). Oh well…I'll be screwed by the weekend. AND there's been a change in the polls! Harry is leading in the polls for Helen's heart (7 votes…thanks to Julia and her friends. Lol.) Whereas Draco/Helen is stuck at 6 and Hermione/Harry and Helen/Kevin are at 3. Ron/Hermione is 2. (I'm trying to make sure each person only gets one vote). Anyway here's Chap 2!

Chapter 2: "Surprise Visitor"

Helen stood outside number 4 Pivet Drive knowing full well that everyone in the Order would be furious when they found out what she had planned to do. It was dark. Helen flicked the put-outer until every light in the lampposts were gone.

Now for the fun part.

Helen climbed inside the Dursley's house through the kitchen window. She scooted across a counter and landed with a soft thud on the tile floor. Helen couldn't see anything as she fumbled her way to the stair like a drunkard. Up she went; up the stairs. She picked the lock on Harry's door and Helen was caught completely off guard. 

   Harry was wailing in his sleep about everyone; from Cedric to Sirius.

"Harry!" Helen whispered, shaking him. He was going to wake up the entire neighborhood!

"Shut up!" she said a bit louder. He wasn't listening. She tried covering his mouth but then he started going ballistic on her pushing, writhing, swatting, and biting. 

"Harry!" she yelped as they both toppled onto the floor and slammed sideways into the nightstand. Harry immediately snapped out of it but since it was too dark to see, he thought she was an attacker or something.

"Damn it, Harry, it's me!"

 He froze

"Helen?"

  "Cripes, I thought you were having a seizure. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I've sent Hedwig to your place and my other stuff is packed."

  "Good." Helen said, getting off him. "I left the Dursleys a note."

Helen and Harry hauled his trunk blindly down the stairs and out the window she'd come in through. The two of them climbed out and into the starless night. Helen put back the lights, hailed the Knight bus, and told Harry her plan.

  "Dumbledore agreed to let Ron, Hermione, and Ginny come to my place. They're supposed to catch a flight in the morning. Once this bus takes us to the airport, we'll fly to Orlando and then take a taxi to my house. And uh, technically you're not supposed to be there so you'll have to hide until Mrs. Weasley leaves."

"That means we'll have to reach before Ron and the others do. We'll never make it."

"We'll be two hours early." Helen said confidently.

Two hours turned into five minutes.

Not long after Harry got his things settled in the Cliff Estate did Juju the house-elf (dressed in a cute little suit) inform them that the Weasleys and Hermione arrived.

~*~

"So what's our surprise?" Hermione asked Helen.

   "Boo!" Harry shouted, jumping out of the closet.

Hermione screamed.

"Harry! You're not supposed to be here!"

   "Nice to see you too," he frowned.

"Dumbledore's going to have a fit when he finds out you've left the Dursleys without consulting anyone."

  "I brought Harry here anyway." Helen explained.

"Augh! We've got to inform him right away! His spies probably realized he's not there! The whole Order must be in uproar!"

   "I think you're stretching it a bit."

"Mrs. Figg will flip if she goes to the Dursleys and they don't know where he is."

   "I left a letter."

"Figg will just think someone else wrote it. I'm going to go tell Mrs. Baker right now." Hermione turned and dashed out of the room.

  "That went well." Harry said very sarcastically as he flopped into a chair.

"There goes our entertainment." Ron joked, lightly.

Ron was wrong.

"HELIA-SU TAMEN BASTET ISIS CLIFF" Mrs. Baker screamed.

  "Awww c'mon! Not the full name!"

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" she thundered.

Uh oh. When an adult uses swears…you know you're in for a bum grilling. Oh boy.

Within twenty minutes Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in another room listening to Mrs. Baker, Mrs.Weasley, Mr.Weasley, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks simultaneously screaming at Helen, nonstop, (only Dumbledore stayed silent) not even listening to what she had to say in defense. Finally Helen's anger burst through every wall in the house.

"I WILL NOT BE THREATENED, BULLIED, INTIMIDATED, OR INSULTED IN MY OWN HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU!" she let out in a gigantic roar and everything fell silent.

"Helen." Dumbledore said quietly, yet angrily.

  "Albus," she growled. No use of his nickname, _(Alby). N_ot good.

"Do you realize the seriousness of what you've done? You and Harry could have been killed."

  "No one would even have noticed if Granger hadn't told, meanwhile Harry was left to rot at that place."

"Miss Granger did the right thing."

  "Whereas you seven did the wrong thing, by viciously attacking me!"

"You should have never gone against our orders for Harry to stay put."

  "Your people complained there weren't enough of you to safely take Harry to headquarters because you all were busy, and now look at this! I do what you seven couldn't and suddenly all of you miraculously have enough time to waste it on coming down here and scream your heads off!"

It was true. They knew Harry would be safe at Helen's because it was common knowledge that Cliff Estate was heavily warded with spells, yet they all came to take out their stress on her just because she did it without asking.

  Harry was a big boy. He didn't need a fucking keeper anymore but that seemed to be the only thing Dumbledore thought Helen was good for. It was always 'Harry needs your help. You have to survive to help him' and 'You need to be strong to keep him together'. Basically everything Dumbledore ever talked to her about in the previous year was about Harry's well-being. It didn't matter who you were…you 'potentially endanger Harry' you got your head chopped off. What kind of guardian is that?

"It's not just Harry who's in danger here." Dumbledore said, softening a bit. He'd read her mind, or was it legillimency? "You could still be a target."

  "Why? The amulet is gone. What else could Voldemort possibly want from me?"

The wizards and witches twitched at the name. Helen was glad…served them right…

"He could use you for multiple reasons."

   "Reasons which you won't be sharing with me."

"You'll find out on your own."

   "Get out!" Helen said, her voice rising. "All of you."

"You've got no say!" Moody growled.

  "Wrong, Alastor, she does." Dumbledore stared at her, wearily. "This is her house, after all. I will go as you wish, but we need to discuss something in private."

Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and the Weasley parents disapparated and Mrs. Baker left the room to check on Harry and the others.

"You're not yourself, Helen."

   "Maybe I don't like being ganged up on."

"They're concerned."

    "My butt."

"You were wrong; they were wrong, end of discussion."

  "Good. Leave now."

"I taught you better than this. You would never yell at an adult before, especially not me."

   "That goes both ways."

"Helen, on the first day of school you are to come to my office and we will discuss your behavior. Think about the way you've been acting."

   _Is he for real?_

"And Helen, you are a Gryffindor. You are on the good side. You're not stupid enough to join ranks with the dark forces."__

_   What was he smoking? Did those lemon drops go to_ _his head?_

"You can't change who you are. **_He'll_** have to accept who you support and join you. It will never work otherwise."

    Who's this '_he' _Dumbledore was referring to?

"See you in a week." Dumbledore said before disapparating. Helen sat on the carpet for a few minutes contemplating everything that had just happened.

  Well…it could have been worse!

"Sorry I got you in trouble," Harry said as he entered the room.

  "No worries. I'd do it again if I had to." Helen smiled. She looked like her old self…maybe he'd imagined that she was acting strangely.

   "Miss Bianca Killert is here to see you." Juju squeaked. 

Yes! The party was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 3

*A/n: Just finished babysitting my little cousin…joy…and I'M GOING TO THE BEACH WITH CINDY THIS SATURDAY!!! YAY! Thx Anasazi! (Yes I'll try doing my work today…kinda) In this Chapter some new characters will come (to stress Helen out some more. Lol). As for the votes… Helen/Harry and Helen/Malfoy are tied up. I think I know who Helen will eventually end up with BUT I'll still be open to suggestions! Ahhh I'm so excited about tomorrow! I wonder what bathing suit I should wear…AH! Florida…at the beach…during spring break…I KNOW I'M GOING TO SEE TONS OF GUYS! Hehehe. I have to go get my camera ready. Lol. 

Chapter 3: "Parties, worries, and break ups."

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

  "My house." Bianca answered with a hint of pride in her voice. "You want a wild party, you're about to get it."

It was wild indeed: loud hip/hop music, a hundred teens were either getting drunk by the bar or dancing up a storm…and of course making out on the sofas.

 "So, what drinks do you guys want?" Bianca asked, getting behind the counter.

Helen noticed the confused looks on their faces.

  "Four lucky drivers and a jello shot." Helen said "No everclear."

"Fine."

  Bianca fixed up their drinks.

"Helen!" Kevin called, pushing past a lip-locked couple and giving her a hug. "Wanna dance?"

   "Yeah." Helen followed him but turned back around when she saw the real bartender get behind the counter. She turned to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Don't order any drinks without me if you don't know what it is." She warned.

Harry looked around at all of them, took a sip, and shrugged. 

  "You wanna dance?" he asked Hermione.

"Umm okay." She said nervously. Soon afterward Ron and Ginny were asked to dance by some other partygoers.

  But the Hogwarts students weren't used to this kind of dancing. 

_Dirrty_, dirtydancing.

But they quickly got the hang of it and even Hermione let loose a bit. They continued grinding and drinking for a few more hours.

*A/n: I'm horrible at describing dance scenes so…this is as good as it gets really. Lol.

  "Uh Ginny…what's that you're drinking?" Helen asked.

"The chhhherrry magiciiian." She slurred.

  "How many of them did you drink!" Helen shouted.

"O-onnly four." Ginny replied, holding up seven fingers. "It's just cherrrrries. No alcohOL."

   "Do you know why they call it the cherry magician?" she said angrily, taking the drink away from Ginny.

   "No." she hiccupped. 

"Because after the first few sips you can't tell that it has alcohol because all you can taste is the cherry flavor!" Helen got Ginny off the stool. 

   "Well I d-didnnn know! She ordered it foOoOr me." Ginny pointed to a short redhead. Helen scowled.

  "Hey I didn't know the kid couldn't take a lil drink or five." The Lindsay Lohan clone grinned evilly. 

*A/n: No offense to L.L.

"We're going!" Helen yelled to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who had really been enjoying themselves. 

  "So soon?" the redhead said in mock sadness.

"Move, Paige." Helen yelled.

     "What's wrong?" Kevin asked, stepping between the two girls.

"This bitch won't get out of the way!" Helen growled. 

  "Kevin." Paige purred. "Nice to see you."

Helen looked as though she was going to attack Paige but Kevin held her back.

  "You won't have to see her again." Kevin mumbled.

"Wrong!" Paige said cheerfully. "My parents and I are moving to England, so you'll be seeing me at Hogwarts!"

Helen's face paled. Kevin led her and the others to his car and drove them back to Helen's. 

~*~

Kevin, Ron, Hermione, Helen, and Harry sat in silence. The only sounds were coming from Ginny, retching in the bathroom.

   "I'll stay up with Ginny, you guys go to bed." Helen said quietly.

They started to argue but Helen held out a hand to quiet them.

  "Juju's making a special tea to help her feel better. Don't worry; she'll be fine with me."

They went to their rooms upstairs, except Kevin whom Helen thanked for the ride and watched him drive off. This day had been a disaster, fight with Dumbledore, Ginny getting sick, Hermione flipping out when she saw the house-elf (that was before she found out Juju was like Dobby; free), Paige going to Hogwarts…the only good thing that came out of it was getting Harry to notice Hermione (which had been her goal since her conversation with Harry the previous year.) which worked very effectively and her plans for the next day was sure to be a success. 

When Ginny came out of the bathroom (looking slightly queasy still) Juju gave her the tea which helped instantly.

"I'm sorry I didn't heed your advice." Ginny apologized.

   "Don't worry about it." Helen tried to laugh. "First time for everything."

"So what's the agenda for tomorrow?"

   "Beach BBQ." Helen answered.

"Awesome!" Ginny squealed, then turned green and ran back into the bathroom.

This was going to be a long night.

~*~

Helen yawned and rolled off her bed. Mornings were not her thing. She did her usual morning activities and went downstairs to find that (surprisingly) everyone was already seated, eating their breakfast.

  "Am I dreaming?" Helen joked, helping herself to an apple-cranberry muffin. "You guys adjusted to U.S. time better than me?"

"Ginny told us we were going to the beach. That got us up quick." Ron laughed.

  "Where is Ginny anyway?"

"Having some more of Juju's tea to get rid of that hangover…"

And so they went to the beach and had a blast catching rays, (the British natives definitely needed it), eating hotdogs, (no burgers because of the mad cow disease scare), chips, and more drinks (Helen was in charge of ordering this time).

*A/n: *sigh* I worry about the plausibility of it all…don't worry though. I'm going to work this all out…I hope.

They spent their week going to parties, clubs, parties, clubs, more parties, and more clubs! On their last night (while waiting for Lupin and Vance to come pick them up to take them to headquarters), Harry brought something to Helen's attention.

"Er…Helen?" Harry whispered. 

   "Yeah."

"Um…what's behind that one door on the third floor that's glowing?"

   "What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you." Harry said, climbing up the stairs with Helen following behind.

   "There."

Helen's eyes went wide in shock. She'd lived in this house for twelve summers (her family had the house built when she was almost four years old) and she'd never seen anything like this. There wasn't even supposed to be a door there!

Suddenly it swung open, emitting weird mist.

   "Okay by the look on your face, I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen."

"No way." Helen said, whipping out her wand and taking a step forward.

   "Wait! Are you sure you should?" Harry cautioned.

"Since when did you start to think before you act?" Helen joked.

   "Since Sirius died."

Helen nodded. Harry took out his wand as well and they entered the room.

It was bare…except for one thing…a giant limestone slab, seven feet high. 

  "Oh my God," Helen whispered, moving closer. "I recognize those."

The slab had 78 rectangular ridges into which 56 of them had gold cards in them. 22 were missing. 

  "Bellatrix used one of those cards as a portkey…" Helen said slowly. "They have tarot inscriptions on them…"

*A/n: The gold card was the clue from Chapter 16 of the first story of the series!

Helen reached out and traced a finger down it. Harry touched the gold but when he rested a hand on the stone itself he was thrown across the room.

"I guess this is another one of those objects only sacred keepers can touch at all times." Helen muttered.

  "And another thing Voldemort will come after you for. I think it's time to get Dumbledore."

~*~

Tomorrow would be September 1st, the first day of her last year at Hogwarts. Worries about adulthood scared her enough without the thoughts of her parent's last words to her in a dream.

_'Your journey is just beginning. But after next year... you will see that things will be better.'_

Meaning this year wasn't going to be a walk in the park; especially after discovering that weird limestone thing in her house. Dumbledore hadn't told her anything, no surprise there.

"Helen."

  "Yeah, Hermione."

Hermione sat beside Helen's bed at headquarters.

  "I wanted to thank you for that week at your home. The look on Harry's face when he saw me in all those club outfits and bathing suits." She giggled.

"No big. That's why I did it." Helen shrugged "Harry needed something…or someone to distract him."

Hermione nodded in half understanding…poor innocent girl. 

   "So… how are you and Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, knowing full well about their previous disagreement.

 "Same I guess." She shrugged.

"GO TO BED!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she knocked on the door.

Helen decided to do what Mrs. Weasley said. She was tired and stressed out already. It didn't help that she and Kevin broke up. Yeah…the bastard cheated...

*flashback*  

_"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" Kevin explained in a pathetically pleading voice. "Honestly, she slipped something in my drink!"_

_   "How could you be so stupid as to drink ANYTHING she offered you?" Helen screamed._

_"So I'm stupid now?"_

_   "Yeah, dumbass! I call cheating something that won't be scoring you any points in the brains department!" _

_"Helen, I said I'm sorry. She used a potion on me! I didn't voluntarily do it!"_

_  "You expect me to believe that? Paige's main goal in life may be to make my life miserable but she wouldn't stoop so low as to do THAT. Nicki wouldn't either. Sure, she'd get you drunk but she wouldn't do anything illegal."_

_"Why do you think it was Paige or Nicki?"_

_Helen was taken back. Who else would stoop so low?_

_"Was I not supposed to accept a drink Bianca gave me?" Kevin mumbled._

_  "You've got to be kidding me..."_

_"So you see, it wasn't my fault."___

_Her best friend betrayed her again. God! What the hell was wrong with Bianca? That bitch! That stupid fucking bitch!_

_"Helen…"_

_  "I'm going to Hogwarts," Helen stated numbly. "Afterwards I'm planning on moving to __England__ to live there permanently."_

_"But that means I won't be able to see you—"_

_  "Exactly. You and Bianca can rot in hell."_

_*end of flashback*_

Helen sighed. She wasn't sad about what happened. She was furious. After all those years of being friends, making compromises, forgiving them for all their crap…and they stabbed her in the back. No worries. No one was going to break her heart again. 

*A/n: I'm soo not a fan of cheaters and I believe once a cheater, always a cheater...but should she make an exception for Kevin since he claims his drink was spiked? Let me know in the review section or email me or send me an IM under the sn AntiRaisin2468


	5. Chapter 4

Lol and I'm loving the review, Anasazi and Laura.
    
    Tehehe I'm not innocent when it comes to thoughts (trust me) but I've never drank, smoked, or did drugs.(Blame going to Catholic School). As for the jello shots hehehe my sister used to be a bartender and I just happened to be looking up online different shots and cocktails. So I'm bad but good. Lol. My friend Paige wanted to be in the story so she said I could make her a bitch if I added her. Oh and I did work on my homework somewhat. Lol. AHHH I had such an amazing time at the beach today! (For the first time there were so many hot guys I couldn't even count…specially those way cute surfers.)I'm going again on Monday. Anyways, here's the next chap!

Chapter 4: "On the way"

"I have your stuff." Mrs. Weasley said, opening the door and waking her up. "Owls came early this morning and I had to rush to buy everyone's things."

  "T-thanks." Helen yawned. She went to the bathroom to get ready. She was looking in the mirror, fixing her hair.

Crack.

  Harry appeared. "Uh oh."

Crack.

  He was gone.

"Harry Potter!" Helen scolded; apparating into his room. "You haven't taken the test yet! You aren't supposed to apparate."

  "Well, you and Ron and Hermione can…and I didn't want to be the only one who couldn't."

"You aren't! Ginny d—"

  "And you're one to talk! You unregistered Animagus!"

Helen stared, dumbfounded at Harry.

  "H-how did you know?"

"I saw you transform. You looked like one of those ancient Egyptian cats with the eyes and all."

Helen bit her lip. She hadn't mastered the art of transforming yet; she still walked on all fours for a few minutes after every time she transformed back into human state.

"You don't tell, I don't tell," she heard herself say.

  "Deal."

Helen noticed a letter in Harry's hand.

"You made Quidditch Captain."

   "Yeah and Hermione's Head Girl."

"I wonder who Head Boy is…"

*A/n: Okay the reason Harry is Quidditch Captain is because he's the best on the team and he's been on the team longest and besides…the poor guy wasn't a prefect or head boy either so I had to make him something! It would have been interesting to make Ron captain though…

Okay now the reason Harry isn't head boy is because I figured Head Boys had to follow rules, have excellent grades, and have already been prefect. That rules Harry out but poor Ron is only lacking the grades part. It would have been interesting if Ron was Quidditch Captain AND Head Boy…how would Harry have taken THAT news…

Oh, and Hermione was the obvious choice for Head Girl and wouldn't it be fishy if both Head Girl AND head boy were both Gryffindors? See! I've got my reasons for everything!

Helen and Harry went downstairs for breakfast and had some oatmeal—"I'm going to miss American foods." Ron sighed.—the house was in pandemonium with five teens rushing to get their things together, into the Knight Bus, to King's Cross Station, and into the train. Harry and Helen had their own compartment this time because Ginny went in her new boyfriend's one (yeah, she got bored with Dean) while Ron and Hermione went to their separate carriage. 

*A/n: I'm in a good mood. It's 9: 13 p.m. right now and I'm already starting to yawn! Yeah I thought I'd share. He he.

"Our last year, eh." Harry spoke, somewhat unhappily.

   "It doesn't feel like it though, especially for me since technically I'm supposed to be in sixth year and the fact that I transferred here only a year ago."

Harry had forgotten that Helen was barely sixteen…man, you'd never tell by looking at her. When he'd first seen her he thought she was eighteen—with a bod like that—

"Uh…you okay there?" Helen said in an odd, strangled sort of voice that sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "You're um…drooling."

Harry blushed and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Were you thinking about Hermione or something…?" Helen laughed. Noticing the look on his face her eyes got wide. Harry hoped she hadn't used Legillimency. There was an awkward silence that was broken by Neville and Luna entering their compartment.

*A/n: Hahaha that part makes me laugh.

"God, it's N.E.W.T. year." Neville groaned. "If you think about it…this is about a million times worse than O.W.L.s."

  "Well, that would make sense. You'd think it would be called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for a reason…" Luna said from behind the Quibbler.

*A/n: It IS called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests right? I don't feel like looking it up now. If it's wrong then I apologize. Oh, and is Legillimency spelled that way or is it Legilimency with one L?

"Oh, and good job, making Quidditch Captain, Harry."

And that's when the boys started talking about Quidditch and some other things but Helen zoned out completely. She was so tired from jet lag—plane lag rather—and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent night's sleep. 

They bought some things from the trolley and pigged out on that before Ron and Hermione came in, not looking happy at all.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately.

  "Guess who Head Boy is."

"No—"

  "Yeah—"

"NO!"

"Who?" Luna asked.

   "Malfoy." Ron growled through gritted teeth. 

 "For once I don't agree with Dumbledore on this one." Hermione frowned. "Malfoy has been abusing his position since he got his badge. It should have gone to you or Ron…or someone else besides a Slytherin."

*A/n: 9:48. Hey and to all the Draco-haters…don't hate me for making Draco Head boy!    I've got my reasons! It will go with the plot…trust me! Omg I just realized my parents have been talking to me the past five minutes…whoops. Man I'm tired. I'm listening to Iranian music to try and keep myself awake. Why Iranian? I don't know. I just found a site and clicked on it and yeah…

"Well…as far as the teachers know…he follows school rules, has good grades, and was prefect before." Helen reasoned.

  "I KNOW you did not just defend Malfoy." Ron shouted.

"Now, c'mon…"

  "Malfoy is a loser! Scum! His father is a filthy death eater! Need we remind you those types of people killed your parents…"

"I GOT IT alright!" Helen snapped. Ron went a bit pink. He hadn't meant to mention her parents. 

  "I'm sorry."

"Look…all I'm saying is…maybe Alby picked him to make sure people wouldn't think he was favoring Gryffindors or something. I don't know."

  "He could have picked a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw."

"I don't know." Helen sighed, yawned, and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "I'm too tired to think right now."

  "You alright?" Ron asked, concerned. He felt her forehead. "You might have fever."

"I'm fine. I just need some rest. That's all."

  "It's not Salucidi is it?"

"No, they found a cure for it. Salucidi isn't a problem anymore."

She laid her head on Ron's lap. It hadn't occurred to her that this was a pretty forward type thing to do…

"What the hell."

Helen's eyes flew open. She saw Draco staring at her with a surprised look on his face but he quickly recovered himself.

"Having fun, Weasel."

As soon as Helen moved, Ron jumped up.

  "Go spread your evil somewhere else."

"Back off, Potter, I wasn't talking to you!" Draco snarled. "See my badge?" he asked, pointing at his chest, but Helen wasn't paying attention to a stupid badge, not when there were other parts of him to stare at, his eyes, for instance (which seemed to be an odder mix of grey and blue) or his face, (which had an older, more defined jaw) and better yet…his body. Draco must have grown at least four inches and his shoulders were slightly broader (not usual for a seeker)…it was amazing what Quidditch could do for a guy. 

  "Things are going to change this year, Potter." Draco said quietly, in a low malicious tone (did I mention his voice got deeper?) "If you thought last year was bad, it's only getting started."

"How's that?" Hermione pressed.

   "Haven't your parents taught you that it's rude to speak or be seen in the presence of a pureblood? Better yet, it's bad manners for you to even exist."

"Draco!" Helen shouted but was distracted by Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle simultaneously whipping out their wands but before anyone could muster a curse; their wands flew out of their hands.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want any fighting going on without us!"

  "Do us a favor, Paige and drop dead."

"You aren't playing nicely." Paige's slutty sidekick (Nicki) said, wagging her finger at Helen.

  "And who is this sexy creature?" Paige inquired, giving Draco the up/down (checking him out). 

"Draco Malfoy," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

  "We're transfers from Salem too, just like our buddy Helen here." Nicki mocked, putting her arm around Helen's shoulder.

"Get off." Helen said warningly, pushing Nicki's arm away.

  "Geeze, you freak at the slightest touch. No wonder Kevin had to get some booty elsewhere."

  BAM!

No one really knew how it happened; one minute Nicki was standing there, the next minute there was a screaming thing on the floor with a bloody, scratched face getting severely hurt by Helen who seemed to be attempting to gauge Nicki's eyes out.

*A/n: Brutal, eh? 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Paige screamed at Helen before helping Nicki up, and running out of the compartment with her. Helen's breathing started to return back to normal but her bad mood remained.

  "Damn, Ron, I'm not going to attack anyone. You can let go now." Helen said, turning around, but it hadn't been Ron holding her by the waist.

"How insulting! You thought I was Weasley!" Draco pouted, clearly offended. "Well now it's been lovely chatting," he said, picking up his wand from the pile on the floor, "but I've got duties I need to attend to, oh and remember my warning…watch your back Potter!"

  And so the _very _hot Prince of Evil left with his two cronies.

"What did that girl say about Kevin?" Harry asked.

   "He and Bianca had a little shag down."

They stared open-mouthed. 

"When did it happen?"

  "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it right now."

They nodded and left her alone.

One hour later the train came to a stop. Helen sat inside the thestral-pulled carriage with Harry, Neville, and Luna without saying a word.

  "You alright, there?" Harry asked; his expression etched with concern. She smiled faintly. Helen was lost in thought throughout the sorting ceremony (with the exception of letting out a growl when Paige was sorted into Slytherin and Nicki, into Ravenclaw). She did smile briefly when Dumbledore announced that Mrs. Baker was their new defense against the dark arts teacher. Dinner went by and she numbly nodded her "okay's and "uh huh's when conversation was thrown at her. She vaguely realized she was eating her soup with a fork.

*A/n: I'd add a sorting song but my brain's frozen. 

The students all started to troop to their common rooms except Helen who went to Dumbledore's office as he instructed.

   "Alby," Helen started.

"I notice you call me that nickname again." He said smiling.

   "I'm sorry about what happened over the summer." Helen paused, "speaking of summer…what was that limestone thing in my house?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about at the present time. It's just another ancient artifact that belonged to your ancestors."

   "Yeah, another artifact Sacred Keepers guard, which means that sooner or later I'm going to be involved, so can you please just make this simple for once and just tell me what's going on? Voldemort is killing muggles everyday! It's only a matter of time before he starts wizard killings and I want to be ready for once!"

"Listen, don't worry about it. Just concentrate on studying as hard as you can—"

   "Alby why won't you just tell me!"

"—and I also what you to—"

   "Useless." Helen muttered, walking out of the office, and slamming the door.

Why couldn't Dumbledore see that keeping information from her was only going to cause problems in the future? Well fine! If he was going to keep things from her then she'd have to resort to drastic measures to find out what she needed to know.

~*~

Helen rounded the corner and smacked into Paige.

  "Clumsy bitch," Paige growled, "If I wasn't in such a good mood I'd have beaten the shit out of you by now."

"You? In a good mood? Well there are two words you've never heard strung together!"

  "Getting ready for a good fuck does that."

"Who's the unlucky-soon-to-have-HIV guy?"

  "Why do you care?"

"Just wondering who would be so desperate as to get with you."

  "Desperate? Please! What guy could resist me? Well, speak of the sex god!"

Helen turned to see who Paige was grinning at.

"You behaving yourself, Paige?" Draco asked. Paige looked with satisfaction at the stunned look on Helen's face.

  "What? You've never seen a _real man_ before, Helen?" Paige laughed, gleeful of Helen's expression. Helen couldn't even find the words to speak.

  "Let's get busy." Paige whispered in Draco's ear, steering him in the direction of Slytherin Common Room.

Why did this scene seem so terribly wrong to her? Paige didn't deserve Draco!

_"Deserve Draco?" _A small part of her brain questioned.

Since when had she started thinking Draco was some sort of great catch? Aside from looking sexy, having good Quidditch skills, being pureblood, and having tons of money…what was so special about Draco Malfoy? He was arrogant, obnoxious, a Slytherin and THE SON OF A DEATH EATER! 

"_He's bad news so just FORGET ABOUT HIM_!" she told herself.

But hadn't he helped her get out of that place when she was kidnapped? That had to account for something! And he was never mean to her either. 

Helen shrugged thoughts of Draco out of her brain. She had more important things to worry about…like finding the information she needed on that limestone thing. For that…she'd have to take a little trip to the restricted section in the library.

Just not tonight.

*A/n: Okay I'm ending chap 4 here. 


	6. Chapter 5

*A/n: My bud sent me this cool song called "Cold, cold water" by Mirah. It's…"Unique" and I love "Some Sinatra" by the Secret Stars. Ack! I am in PAIN! The sun burnt up my back plus I'm sooooo sore! Lol I'm soooo luvin the reviews, Anasazi. Lol.

Chapter 5: "Social Revelations"

Once again, Helen hadn't slept well. If this kept up she'd start to have bags under her eyes and THAT wouldn't be good. She started brushing her hair when…

  "Damn! I still can't get over how some of the guys have changed!" Parvati gushed.

"Seamus and Harry grew, Ron worked out, and Neville! I could barely recognize him!" Lavender agreed, and then lowered her voice. "Did you see Malfoy?"

 Parvati and Lavender exchanged sly grins. You know…the kind that girls make when they're thinking about a really hot guy.

*A/n: At least my friends and I do…

"Do you think he and Pansy have ever—um—done stuff?" Parvati asked in a hushed voice.

   "No one really knows, do they? I mean…he's bound to have done some things. A lot of girls have been saying that, but has he actually gone all the way with any of them?"

Parvati shrugged. 

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" Helen interrupted. 

   "She's head girl remember? She's got her own room and study, adjoined with the head boy." Lavender answered.

"OMG SHE'S SO LUCKY!" Parvati realized, "She gets to share a study room with Malfoy!"

Helen rolled her eyes and left the two giggling girls, to go to the Great Hall. When she got there Hermione handed her the schedule.

  "You're late."

"Yeah, I—" Helen quit explaining when she saw her schedule "What shit is this? Double Potions first thing this morning? Then History of Magic afterwards?"

  "Look on the bright side," Hermione chimed, "We've got Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid and Defense against the dark arts with Mrs. Baker."

Harry took a swig of pumpkin juice and looked past a couple of tables.

  "Your friends seemed to have adjusted quickly."

Helen saw Paige chatting with Malfoy and Nicki with her arms around some 7th year Ravenclaw.

"I'll say they have!" Hermione yelled. "He and that bimbo kept me up all night with their oohing and aahing and I got so mad that I yelled for them to shut up and then they decided they were bored of each other and preferred throwing things at my door!"

  "Want us to pummel him?" Ron offered.

"Or you can just give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine."

  "How?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned.

"Well, you and I could go for a tumble and—OUCH I was KIDDING!" Harry yelled, rubbing the arm Hermione bruised, then ducking as Ron tried to beam him in the head.

"Cripes, what's the matter with you two?"

  "Don't worry, I thought it was funny." Helen laughed.

"I didn't!" Hermione frowned, "Too many boys at have become promiscuous and it's only a matter of time before they start corrupting the girls and Hogwarts turns from a magic school to a house of whores."

  "Hermione!" Ron gaped. "Where did this come from?"

"Don't act innocent Ron! I haven't forgotten what you tried to pull this vacation!"

"WOAH!" Harry and Helen shouted. "What happened here?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged embarrassed looks and insisted that it was nothing.

Harry was positively fuming and Helen was beyond words for the second time in two days. Was this going to turn into a love triangle here: Harry vs. Ron for Hermione's affection?

"I think I'll be making an exit." Helen said quickly before rushing out of the great hall. She looked back and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry arguing. They hadn't even heard her leave. Helen shook her head and went to get ready for Potions.

~*~

"Instructions are on the board, along with your partners. The task will not be completed for another month. Put your samples in the back. Begin," was all Snape said before leaving them to their doom of making an Invisibility Potion. Harry frowned at the board. Typical. He was paired up with Malfoy. Ron had Crabbe. Hermione had Paige and Helen had Millicent.

"Listen, Potter." Draco drawled when Harry came up to his table. "I'm a bit tired from my very active lifestyle now, so why don't we divide up the work? You'll get the ingredients, chop them up, stir, and pretty much do everything on the board and I'll sit here and watch. How does that sound?"

  "Sounds like you're off your rocker. What makes you think I'll do all the work?"

"Because I don't work well under pressure and I might just screw up the potion and blame it on you."

Harry growled. Malfoy was a top student (under Hermione and tying with Helen) and yet he wanted to escape work as much as he could, even if it meant ruining their potion. Harry looked to see how the others were doing. Crabbe kept poking Ron in the ribs with his wand every couple of seconds. Helen was yelling at Millicent.

"The potion calls for 'Spherically rounded Ivos'! Spherically doesn't mean circular!" Helen yelled. "Now we've got to start all over again!"

 Hermione and Paige were also arguing.

"Hand me the Quail's feet." Hermione ordered.

  "Get it yourself, prude." Paige yawned, kicking back in her seat.

"Since I'm doing all the work, I think the least you can do is hand me what I need!"

  "Think again." 

"I'm head girl!"

  "Hun, you wouldn't know a real head if it wedged itself between your legs."

She said that at the precise moment the room got quiet.

  "You wouldn't know what to do with one if it wiggled in your face screaming 'Blow me!'" Hermione snapped back.

Harry couldn't believe those words just came out of Hermione's mouth. Helen's maybe…but Hermione? 

"Watch out, or I'll give you detention!" Hermione added.

  "You wouldn't dare, mudblood!"

"Saturday afternoon, you'll report to Professor McGonagall."

  "Like hell!"

"Fine, don't go then. See what'll happen." Hermione spoke calmly. Paige folded her arms across her chest and sat down in a huff. Everyone started to go back to their potions but Harry couldn't help but continue to stare at Hermione. 

"You going to finish that or what, Potter?" Draco sneered. "And why do you keep staring at Granger? Haven't you done her already? Or anyone else for that matter?"

  "Have you?" Harry shot back. Draco frowned.

"With the girls here? Hell no! Do you know how many diseases they must be carrying? Only the ugly ones, like Granger, are free from them 'cause no one would have sex with that—"

POW

Draco got knocked backwards into a desk. 

  "ASSHOLE!" he yelled, tackling Harry and punching him in the face. The two got into an all out fist fight and everyone else joined in. Screams, yelps, shouts, hollers, and howls sounded throughout the room. Spells flew from every direction and Snape was trying to disarm everyone. Harry grabbed Draco's head and tried to dunk it into the nearest cauldron but Malfoy knocked it and it flew and landed on top of some weird potion that was already on the floor which caused a loud POOF and the room started to fill up with smoke. Everyone's eyes started to water as they scrambled out of the room quickly.

They waited outside while Professor Snape remained in the classroom, doing damage control. No one spoke for twenty minutes, until they were beckoned back to class.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for Potter's fight, and two weeks detention for disrupting the entire class."

  "What about Malfoy?" Harry shouted.

"As far as I am concerned, Malfoy did nothing wrong."

 The bell rang.

"Now get out of here!" Snape yelled at all of them.

~*~

"Complete bullshit. I can't believe Malfoy didn't get in trouble at all." Harry shouted, practically deafening them.

   "All those years of knowing Snape and you're still surprised?" Helen responded, practically running to keep up with Harry and the others in their too fast/too furious walk on the way to Professor Binn's class. 

"I can't stand that Paige!" Hermione said angrily.

  "She's a bitch." Helen agreed.

"You think everyone's a bitch." Ron pointed out.

  "Hmm…true."

Their History of Magic class was much duller in comparison to the high-tempered potions class they just had. By lunch Harry's temper cooled, ready to flare up again for the Slytherins during Care of Magical Creatures.

*A/n: I'm kinda worried now because I don't have any idea what to have the Care of Magical Creatures lesson be. Oh well…I'll come up with something! Ah, and tomorrow's my last day of Spring Break so I'm going to have to go back to the update-only-one-a-week thing. Okay bye!


	7. Chapter 6

*A/n: "A small part of Chamber of Secrets is going to play a big part in Book Six, and it is confirmed by Steve Kloves and JK Rowling that this small part is included in the movie as well."  (Quoted from thepatronus.com)

Wow. I wonder what it is. Any theories? Anyway thx Paige for helping me out on this one. As for the reviews…

Anasazi: You rock! You rock! You rock! Helen won't be in the room much longer (later chapters will show this) Hehehe. I guess you could say this is the last chapter until Friday. I would have put it up earlier but there's been a storm here (that messed up the internet for a while). 

Julia: Hehehe I'm sorry but this story will definitely keep you wondering whether Helen will be with Harry or Draco and whether Hermione will be with Harry or Ron. I know the answer but it's more fun to play around with all the characters a bit and keep readers guessing! Lol you rock too!

minniemouse808: Thanks for review! (in WT)

Chapter 6 "The class"

" 'Ello class." Hagrid beamed. "Gather 'round the crates o'er here. They're cute lil blokes."

  The Slytherins and Gryffindors edged cautiously to where he was standing. No one had any idea what new horrors Hagrid conjured up for them to study. Usually, the 'cuter' something was the more dangerous it would be.

Hagrid stuck his hand inside the crate and pulled out a handful of things as small as ants. He walked past all of them, placing two of the mini creatures in every boy's hand.

"Alrigh' now yer have ter pair up wit a girl."

Harry grouped with Hermione.

"Good, now, point yer wands at it but LIGHTLY tap it."

As soon as this was done everyone jumped back and screamed as the baby things turned into ten inch long silvery green lizards.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?" Draco yelled.

   "Mokes." Hargid grinned. "Does anyone know about them?"

Usually Helen would raise her hand but she was too busy hiding behind Ron. Phobia of lizards can do that to a person, so Hermione answered.

"They can shrink at will. Their skin is also used for purses and bags since their scales contract at the touch of strangers and is hard for thieves to find."

   "Right yer are. Five points for Miss Granger. I handed yous two mokes, one female, the other male. Yer jobs for you n yer partner is to take care of em and try to mate them."

"What if we don't want to take care of them?" Draco asked, looking repulsed at the mokes he'd told Paige to hold.

   "Then you fail yer lesson." Hagrid growled. "You can keep them in a cage but you must carry em around, everywhere you go."

"How are we going to make this partner thing work?"

   "Just consider the mokes as a baby and you and yer partner are its mummy n daddy."

"Hey! This is like Child Development/Family Dynamics class!" Dean shouted. Only the muggle-born students understood what he was talking about.

   "Umm…okay…" Hagrid said, puzzled. "I think it'd be a good idea ter name em."

"Hermione." Draco said, pointing at one of the mokes. " 'Cause it looks like her."

   "If that's Hermione, then you must be its turd." Pansy retorted.

Woah now! Since when did Pansy EVER badmouth Draco?

"You're just mad because Draco dumped you!" Paige yelled.

  "What would you know about it, you little tramp!" Pansy shouted back.

"Pricks like you ought to keep their mouths shut if they know what's good for them!"

The Gryffindors exchanged bewildered looks. Slytherins always teamed up against the Gryffindors, not each other! Was something in everyone's pumpkin juice? 

"You can go back ter the castle now ter look up the information you need, or you can read yer books out here." Hagrid said nervously, trying to direct the class back to the lesson.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Helen decided to stay with Hagrid while the rest of the class went back to the castle.

"Holy shit! Did you see Paige and Pansy?" Ron exclaimed.

   "Who didn't?" Helen replied.

"What do you reckon is going on?"

   "Well…" Hermione began thoughtfully, "Draco always has to have some girl in his posse. First it was Pansy and now it's Paige. I'm guessing Pansy doesn't like that much."

"It's something you don't see everyday!"

   "Yeah, like mating mokes. How exactly are we supposed to do that, Ron?" Helen asked.

"You're asking me?" Ron replied. "You sure that's a good idea?"

   "Okay, I'll look it up, just as long as I don't have to touch those things." Helen shuddered.

"Aww c'mon. They really aren't that bad." Harry laughed and as his and Hermione's mokes (which they later named Dungbomb Draco and Pissy Paige) were rubbing against each other.

   "Figures you'd say that! You got the horny mokes!" Ron pouted.

*A/n: Sheesh! Only two pages? It feels like I've been writing for hours! (Well it has taken forever to come up with something to write).

They stuck their mokes in their cages and carried them to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

~*~

*A/n: I'm willing to bet that Snape will finally be DADA teacher in the 7th book…but for the purposes of my fanfiction I made it Mrs. Baker. Hehehe.

"Hello class." Mrs. Baker smiled. The thirty-two year old witch walked to the front of her desk and sat on it. "I guess you could call me Professor Baker. I used to teach at Salem Institute but for various reasons I came to Hogwarts."

After Mrs. Baker said this she winked at Helen.

"Know thy enemies. This is a famous quote used in various wizard and muggle books, as well as being a key rule for Aurors. Can any of you say that you have enemies?"

  The entire class raised their hands.

"And how many of you think you know your enemies well?"

Again everyone raised their hands.

"Good. I'd like to test that."

She handed everyone a piece of parchment and told them to take out their quills. 

"I'll read you a question and you put down the answer you think it best. After we're done you will switch papers with another student and they will write whether they think you answered them correctly."

Harry dipped his quill into the ink.

*A/n: Bolded is what Harry wrote.

"Name your enemy."

  Harry paused. Who was his greatest enemy? Voldemort, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Umbridge, Snape, Dursley, etc. His enemy list could go on forever. He looked on other papers to try getting ideas. Ron put Malfoy, Hermione put Voldemort, then crossed it out and put Paige, and Helen wrote Neil. Harry figured he may as well write down **Voldemort.**

"What is their bloodline and family history?"

Harry knew **Voldemort's mum was a witch who died when he was a baby and his father was a muggle who abandoned him. He's a half-n-half.**

"What is their personal history?"

**Grew up an orphan, is the heir of Slytherin, opened up the Chamber of Secrets and set the basilisk on Myrtle, framed Hagrid, ruled the wizard world, killed hundreds of muggles and good witches/wizards, killed my parents, gave me my scar, lost his powers, bonded with Quirell, drank Unicorn's blood, tried to get the Sorcerer's stone, kidnapped Ginny, wrote in a diary, came back to life, and made his quest trying to kill me. I think I left a lot out.**

"What do they like?"

**Killing.******

"What do they dislike?"

**Me, muggles, Dumbledore, opposition, and all things good.******

"Weaknesses?"

Did Voldemort have a weakness? If so…he couldn't see it.

**Weakness: Allowing me to live.**

"Strengths?"

**Very effective Avada Kedavra-ing.**** Spreads evil throughout the wizarding world fairly well. Got the world to be afraid of saying his name.**

"What is their element?"

  "What's an element?" Ron asked.

"Water, fire, earth, and air."

 What element was Voldemort?

**No idea. Whichever element is worse.**

"Zodiac sign."

**No idea. Whichever one is most evil.**

"Personality traits?"

**I don't think he has a personality.**

"Views on life?"

**He tries to make sure he never dies.**

"Views on love?"

**Voldemort love?**** I don't think that's possible, except maybe loving himself. He could never love another person.**

"Views on death?"

**Avoiding it at all costs.******

"Hobbies?"

**Muggle killing**** and Harry hunting.**

"Best Spell/charm/curse/jinx?"

**Avada**** Kedavra or the one that conjures up the dark mark.******

"Worst Spell/charm/curse/jinx?"

**No idea.**

"Most prized possession?"

**His wand?**** I don't know.**

"Goals?"

**Killing me.**** Ruling the world.**

"Favorite food or drink?"

**I don't think he eats.**

"Favorite subject?"

**If they taught Defense Against the _Light _Arts he'd take that.**

"Is this person an Animagus, metamorphagus, or tumorphagus?"

  "What's a tumorphagus?" Dean asked. "Someone with a tumor?"

"Ask Helen. She's somewhat of one." Mrs. Baker responded.

  "It's someone who can change the appearance of another person."

"Hey! You never told us you could do that!" Harry heard himself say.

  "That's because it's really hard for me to do and it drains my energy."

*A/n: Helen can't change her own appearance but she can change other people's. She hasn't changed anyone else's yet either. Just clarifying that. 

"Write down your answers." Mrs. Baker instructed.

**No idea.**

"Are they superstitious?"

**No idea.**

"Introverted or Extroverted?"

**No idea.**

"Realist or idealist?"

**Both?**** What most people would think is impossible…he can do. Some things he thinks he can do, he can't."**

"Factual or Opinionated?"

**No clue.**

"Light or deep sleeper?"

 **Am I really supposed to know this?**

"Tattoos or special markings?"

**Dark Mark located on forearm. **

"Do they have any disorders or phobias (beyond normal fears)?"

**Maybe mentally.**** I have no idea.**

"Worst fears?"

**Drying because then he couldn't rule the world.**

"Do they own pets?"

**A gigantic snake.******

"Eye color?"

**Red.**** He's a nasty little bugger.**

"Legillimency or Occlumency?"

**Legillimency.******

"Special powers or talents?"

**Parseltongue****.******

"I think that's all." Mrs. Baker decided. "Swap parchments."

 Ron handed his paper to Hermione, so Harry gave his to Helen. He watched her laugh at a few of his answers. Harry liked the way her eyes lit up when she was amused. 

"Yo, mate, check your work! Not the girl!" Ron whispered.

  "Whoops."

Harry looked down at his paper and saw that Helen knew everything about Neil. She'd even put extra information on her paper.

"Give a point for every sufficient answer. Total it whatever amount they got right over thirty two. Pass them back."

Harry had 22 out of 32 on his as he handed Helen back her perfect paper.

 "Ummm does this count as a grade?" Ron asked. He'd gotten 8 out of 32. Hermione looked worried too because she just met Paige yesterday and didn't know her well.

   "No, Mr. Weasley, it does not. This was just a test to show you if you truly knew your enemy inside and out. Just out of curiosity…how many scored 22 or higher?"

Three people raised their hands.

"As I predicted." Mrs. Baker nodded. 

    "But how important are some of those questions? I mean…who cares what eye color they have, if they are a light sleeper, their zodiac sign, or whether they have pets."

"Anyone want to answer Miss Patil's question?"

  Hermione raised her hand, trying to redeem herself from her low score.

    "Eye color shows you pay attention to detail, deep sleepers are vulnerable to attacks when they are sleeping, zodiac signs give clues to personality and how they can be approached, and people generally care about their animals so hurting their pet hurts them."

"I'm not familiar with the point system but I believe that answer deserves ten points."

Class was dismissed and so they all went to dinner, except Helen.

  "Tori?"

"Yeah, Helen." Mrs. Baker said.

   "Do you mind signing a paper that will allow me to look in the restricted section for books on ancient Egyptian magic?"

"Why?"

   "Just curious." Helen lied. She trusted Mrs. Baker but she didn't want her to get the heads up on what she was planning to do (even though Helen was still worried about her plan). Mrs. Baker signed the slip and Helen went to the Great Hall for dinner.

~*~

  "Professor Baker isn't that bad a teacher." Ron said.

"Yeah, I just wish she didn't tell everyone about the tumorphagus thing."

  "What's so bad about that?" Harry asked.

"People will want me to change how they look all the time. 'My nose is too big' or 'My ears are too small,' or 'My pecker—'"

  "Don't finish that sentence!" Ron pleaded.

"Speaking of which, Malfoy better keep his girls away from my room!"

  "We can do what I suggested at breakfast." Harry said, putting an arm around Hermione.

    "Over my dead body!" Ron barked.

"Woah, Ron, what's wrong?" Helen asked nervously. She'd never seen him get mad at Harry before.

   "I just want him to stop trying to get touchy feely with Hermione."

"What's wrong with that? You aren't going out with her. You had your chance." Harry snapped.

  "Uh, guys, what—"

"—Since when did you start liking her?" Ron demanded.

   "Since the summer, not that it's any of your business!" Harry said, raising his voice.

  "Uh, guys—"

"—Not my business when someone moves in on my turf?"

   "EXCUSE ME?" Hermione yelled, "What am I? Property?"

"No, 'mione, you know what I mean."

   "No, I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but you better knock it off! Suppose I don't like either of you?" Hermione shouted, jumping from the table and walking off. Helen was officially confused. Had Harry, Ron, and Hermione been discussing their love triangle when she wasn't around, because the argument over Hermione was pretty random…

"Good going, Harry."

  "Me? What about you, Mr. Territory?"

"You guys are so stupid!" Helen shook her head, "Honestly, the two of you are acting like Slytherins, fighting with each other over another person."

  "You'd know, wouldn't you? You generally get along fine with them, like Bianca and Malfoy."

"Jerk." Helen muttered, following Hermione's example, and leaving. 

  "I'm sorry!" Harry called, running after Helen. "I didn't mean it!"

~*~

Draco watched Ron sitting at Gryffindor table by himself, angrily stabbing his food and flinging it around.

  "Stupid Gryffs," Paige muttered in Draco's ear. "So, are you going to fuck me tonight or what?" 

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you want to have the privilege of hanging out with a Malfoy then you better stop being so damn pushy! And I don't know what kind of viruses you're carrying, so to answer your question it's a NEVER!"

  "How Pansy put up with you as long as she did, I'll never know. Man, I feel sorry for your future wife. Have you done _any_ of your girlfriends?"

"If I had a girlfriend I would! Pansy wasn't a girlfriend and neither are you."

   "So what are we?"

"Gold-diggers." Draco drawled, and then noticed the look on Paige's face. "Don't give me that!  Every girl I'm with I let them know they're just for show. You included. Besides, what would I want with a girl who just threw herself at me?"

  "Sex."

"There's more to a relationship then just sex."

  "That's a typical thing for a virgin to say."

"That's it!" Draco stood up. "You may be hot and all but it isn't worth listening to your bullshit."

  Paige's mouth hung open in shock. He was done with her?

"I don't have patience. I gave you one chance and you blew it." Draco said as he walked over to Ravenclaw table.

   "Nicki, come walk me to my dorm." Draco commanded. Nicki eyed him mischievously and followed him out the door.

*A/n: He's got some vestiges of what real relationships should be like, even though he doesn't follow through with them.


	8. Chapters 7 and 8

*A/n: I've plotted out most of the story so now my biggest challenge is tying it all together and coming up with the dialogue (with the snappy little comebacks and all). By the way…it takes only a few days for me to come up with a chapter but I want to post every Friday just incase I hit a writer's block (which can last me weeks) so during that time I'll be rereading and correcting to make chapters absolutely as perfect as I possibly can!

Thanks to the reviewers!

Anasazi: Hehehe. Luvin the review as always! My agreement with Paige was that she'd include me in her story and I'd include her in mine (she isn't signed up to ff.net yet) but trust me…she's nothing like the character I made her out to be (I was only supposed to make her bitchy but I kind of got carried away.). Lol. 

Laura: The mystery of the ships will be revealed within a couple more chapters…I think.

K: Yup. I like your suggestion. Lol. Then again…I like the idea of Helen and Harry.

Trickster's-Lulaby: I definitely agree about Draco. This year is going to bring about changes that will make all of them grow up. For Draco it will either be fighting as a fully fledged death eater and jerk or turning over a new leaf (is that the correct expression?) and fighting for what's right, so basically he'll either get darker or lighter. That sounds odd. Lol.

Julia: Yeah…it's wild how stupid some guys can be.  

Firepixie0071: Thanks for the comment (In WT). You were my first reviewer. I know you haven't read WT II yet but I always like to acknowledge every review I get!

Chapter 7: "Spells of past"

The morning started off…negatively. 

Ron and Harry were being civil with each other, but their friendship was strained. Hermione was confused about the entire thing.

  "Ron's really sweet and cute in the awkward sense and Harry's…well…"

"Harry," Helen finished.

  "Yeah. I can't believe either of them is interested in me!"

"Oh please! You've got a good head on your shoulders; you're smart, pretty, kindhearted, and understanding. The two of them just realized what they were missing."

  "Maybe they're under a spell."

"Doubt it. So who do you like more?"

  "I don't know." Hermione sighed. 

"Don't stress over it. It's not like you _have_ to like them or_ have_ to pick one yet. Talk to Ron and I'll talk to Harry."

  "Fine."

~*~

"Hey Harry." Helen said, sitting beside him. Harry grunted. "So how are you dealing?"

  "With what?" he asked.

"The Hermione/you/Ron issue."

  "There is no issue."

"So why aren't you hanging out with them then?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Are you sure you like her?"

  "Yeah. And it sucks because Ron still does too. If Hermione picks one of us over the other, we may not be friends anymore. It's almost better if she liked someone else…or if Ron or I liked someone else," he stared thoughtfully at Helen.

"That would make things much simpler," Helen admitted, "Look, explain to Ron that you won't show your feelings for Hermione around him if he doesn't around you. Agree to leave it up to Hermione to decide what to do. Okay? You can't afford to lose anymore friends…not with Voldemort becoming active again."

Harry frowned. Helen had the only logical idea.

  "Fine."

 "Good."

~*~

In transfiguration they were doing human transformations. In Herbology they were taking care of plants that could be made into paste to heal cuts. In Charms they were practicing spells that were used in battle. Helen's week was filled up by trying to get the mokes (with Ron) to mate (they started to think Hagrid might have given them two males or something), discussing Dumbledore's Army lessons with Harry (She was sort of his personal assistant), and Friday was the day of the dreadful Quidditch Tryouts. Two surprises did come out of it though. One was Kevin's replacement (Beater position): a 4th year girl named Deidre D'Irish with muscles that rivaled some of the guys'. The second was Katie's replacement (Chaser position): a 6th year boy named Paul Welsh who was super cute and quiet, but completely focused when it came to Ginny (incidentally he was her newest boyfriend).

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

**Captain and Seeker: Harry Potter**

**Keeper: Ronald Weasley**

**Beaters: Neville Longbottom and Deidre D'Irish**

**Chasers: Virginia Weasley, Helen Cliff, and Paul Welsh**

During that week, Helen continued to avoid putting her 'plan' into action. It was unsafe. It was dangerous. It wasn't until Sunday morning's Daily Prophet headline that she realized it was risky _not _to follow through with her plan.

**DARK MARK APPEARS OVER MARCHBANK HOME**

**Madam Marchbank and her family (consisting of a son and three grandchildren) were killed by Death Eaters who performed the Avada Kedavra. **

**More details on page 2.**

Underneath was a picture of ministry wizards moving over the lifeless bodies of the victims. Helen looked up the staff table at Dumbledore, who'd been friends with the deceased. She told him wizards would soon be killed! She told him he should have given her all the information he knew!

Hermione shuffled in and plopped down next to Helen. Her hair was uncombed and her eyes had dark circles under them.

"I can't take it!" Hermione screamed (causing people near their table to edge away).

  "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

 "Not enough sleep?" Ron concluded.

"Damn Malfoy and his troupe of skanks! I can't sleep! And it's like he has a new girl every day to beat on my door with. I almost cursed the both of them."

  "You can have my bed in Gryffindor Tower and I'll stay in your Head Girl room." 

*A/n: Any empty/extra beds are taken out to make more room. That explains why Hermione just couldn't go back there in the beginning.

"OMG! You'd do that for me?" Hermione screeched. 

  "Yeah, sure. I'm going to be doing some spells and I don't want to be interrupted so a private room works."

Helen expected Hermione to interrogate her about the spell but Hermione was so tired she just smiled and said she'd go up there that very second to sleep.

Helen excused herself to go to the library to find the various books she needed. Her plan was slowly coming her way. She spent the entire day (skipping lunch and dinner) memorizing the ancient spells so she could perform it, fully focused, without pause.

Spells for those of Ancient Blood

Warning: These spells should only be attempted by skilled wizards and witches who are worshippers of the gods and goddesses. Incorrect spell making could result in death or reincarnation of an ancient spirit into the body of the spell castor. Wands are of no use with these spells (as wands were not used by all sorcerers in those times in Egypt). There is also a price to pay…normally it is by blood.

When it came time to do it, loud banging sounded from the door. Helen tried to ignore it but it kept getting louder and louder. Finally she swung the door open and there stood a 6th year bimbo with Draco.

~*~

Draco stared at the open door expecting to see Hermione but it was Helen instead. Draco blinked twice but when his eyes opened, Helen was still there, hands on her hips, hair draped loosely down her back, while wearing a super short miniskirt (exposing more skin than Draco thought he could handle without pouncing on her that very second) and her shirt gave a whole new meaning to the words "low cut".

"Hermione isn't going to be here anymore and I'm doing some highly complicated spells so if you have hearts at all…SHUT UP! And if you don't think you have hearts then I can just rip off your lips for you," she slammed the door. Draco's companion was about to knock on the door again but Draco held back her arm.

  "Don't, Samantha." Draco warned. 

"Why? She's just a Gryffindor."

  "Go back to your common room."

"You coming with me?"

  "No!" Draco shouted. What would it take to get rid of this little floozy? Samantha growled angrily at him and left. So what kind of 'complicated spell' was Helen working on? The last image of her was still locked into his brain. Damn! Why did she have to look so good? Why couldn't she be a mudblood like Granger, or poor like Weasley, or a dumbass like Potter?

A gold light was blinking from behind the crack in Helen's door. Draco pressed his ear against the door to try and hear what she was saying.

~*~

"I am the embodiment of Isis, the epitome of right kings, the wife of Osiris, the mother of Horus. My powers of love and magic protect kings, therefore I ask for protection in all things I do. I have become a child of Isis. **I call on You, Lady Isis, whom Agathos permitted to rule in the entire ****Black****Land****. Your name is **LOU LOULOU BATHARTHAR THARE'SIBATH 'SICH ATHERNEBOUNI E'ICHOMO' CHOMO'THI Isis, SOUE'RI, Boubastis, EURELIBAT CHAMARI NEBOUTOS 'RI AIE' E'OA O'AI**. Protect me, Great and Marvelous of the god Protect me; for I am the One Established in Pelusium."**

*A/n: I kinda got most of the formatting of the spells from some Egyptian site I saw somewhere (but I shortened it up a bit).

Helen took a deep breath. Her hair was whipped about her face as she continued in a slow, steady voice.

**"**KOMPHTHO KOMNOUN** You who shook and shake the World, You have swallowed the Ever-living Serpent and daily the Disk of the Sun and of the Moon, You whose Name **ITHIOO' E'I ARBATHIAO' E'**, send up to me, at Night Daimon of this night to reveal to me, **in a dream**, **the past of my ancestors so I can truly understand the future that is to come."

Helen took a strip of linen, rolled it up, poured oil on it and lit it on fire. 

"HARMIOUTH LAILAM 'OUCH ARSENOPHRE' PHRE'U PHTHA HARCHENTECHTHA**."**** Helen spoke smoothly in her Eriam language **(which seemed to come natural to her)**.  **"SACHMOUNE PAE'MALIGOTE'RE'E'NCH**, the One who Thunders, who has Swallowed the Serpent, the Moon, and Hour by Hour Raises the Disk of Sun, **CHTHETHO'NI** is Your Name. I ask You, Lords of gods, **SE'TH CHRE'PS**: reveal to me what I wish as I sleep.**"

After the spell was complete, Helen fell limply onto the floor. Her vision blurred and her senses were out of whack for a minute or so and then everything came clear again.

  "Guess I'd better get to bed then," she thought to herself, aloud. Helen yawned and slid under the covers and soon dreams were upon her.

*A/n: Not my favorite chapter but it's something I have to add. To make up for it…I'll post Chapter 8 on the site too. It can be pretty confusing but I'm going to try and make it as easy to understand as possible under the circumstances. 

Chapter 8: "Dreams of Past."

~*Helen's Dream*~

**"Helia-su," a voice whispered. **

**    Helen looked around but saw nothing in the darkness.**

**"You asked for my help, and now help shall be granted." **

**   Helen strained her eyes to see who the speaker was. Suddenly, the darkness was replaced by a picture of the limestone slab she'd had in her house. The picture was somewhat like a movie screen (She knew what movies were because of her Mugglestudies class).**

_"The Stone of Wosret has been an asset to our kingdom for ages." The woman in the movie said to another girl, her daughter._

_  "This is the secret tool our family used to rule the Eriams?" Eumaria asked._

_"Yes. Our enemies do not know that in order to use the Worset Stone, the last piece of gold must be placed by the guardian.  The mark upon your neck shows that you are that guardian, and therefore it is you who is in charge of making sure they do not possess this weapon."_

_  "Yes, mother," young Eumaria responded._

**"This is what DID happen…" the voice whispered in Helen's ear.  
  
**

_Shuffling was heard in the background. Eumaria and her mother glanced at each other before rushing around the Worset Stone to see what the commotion was about._

_"My Queen!" a Mejia shouted, trying to restrain a man who was cursing Eumaria and her mother. "He tried to steal the Worset Stone!"_

_  "Kill him!" Eumaria's mother shouted._

_"NO! NOT MY FATHER! AIGgdiu seiie ihd!" a boy, whose face was in the dirt tried to shout (but was being beaten by another Mejia)._

_ "Kill them both!" the Queen shouted again._

_The man furiously threw off his opponent and hurled an odd sort of mist around the Worset Stone._

_ "Kill them! Kill them!" Eumaria cried out._

_The boy escaped but his father was not so lucky. The man lay dying, and the mist disappeared, along with every one of the gold pieces that used to be in the Worset Stone._

_  "WHERE ARE MY PIECES?" the Queen screamed, shaking the man's body._

_"Scattered around the world, where you will never find them!" he laughed. His body went limp…and he was gone._

_The young boy watched this scene from the clump in the bushes. He would make the royal family pay. That was a promise._

**"This is what COULD have happened." The voice replied.**

_"Kill them both!" the Queen commanded._

_  "No!" Eumaria shouted. "Put the man in the dungeon for questioning. The boy did nothing wrong."_

_"NOTHING WRONG?__ HE HAS TRIED TO TAKE THE STONE OF WORSET!"_

_  "I am the guardian and therefore judgment should be left to me. Have the mejia do as I have asked!"_

_"Asii." the Queen waved her hand._

_The boy was helped off his feet. Young Princess Eumaria stood in front of him._

_ "I have saved your father's life, as well as your own. Promise me you will not cause trouble again."_

_The boy considered this. The Queen was brutal, just as his father had said, and yet the Princess (future Queen of the Eriams), had spared his life by going against her mother. Perhaps she was not so horrible after all._

_"I promise," he said._

_  "Good. Come now, I'll have someone attend to your wounds."_

**"Helia-su, do you understand what this means?" the voice asked as the screen became blank again.**

**   "If Eumaria had shown mercy, the boy would not have plotted against her."**

**"And who is the boy?"**

**   "Samusotepso," Helen whispered.**

**"Correct. Seeing as Eumaria never saw his face…he came back to the Palace after the Queen died and posed as a great healer. The two became close and as you already know…they fell in love. They were Vias, and yet because of the past…he still planned to kill her."**

**  "What's a Via?"**

**"The guardians of all things sacred have marks upon their necks as you know, but their Vias have marks upon their arm."**

**  "I repeat, what's a Via."**

**"The person in the life of a Sacred Keeper who is destined to either love them or kill them."**

**  "Gee…that's great."**

**"You are in the same position as Eumaria was."**

**  "Wait, you mean I have a Via too?"**

**"Yes."**

**  "How do I know who it is?"**

**"Their arm will have a mark of the crescent moon with a star attached. It's a shame about Samusotepso and Eumaria. They were both powerful separately, but together they could have ruled over any country they wanted. Anyanka and Jonathan figured that out. That's why they are the only Vias in your family so far to have died of natural causes and not at the hands of each other. Farewell, Helia-su.  You are not a worshiper of mine, so the price of your vision will be paid to me," the voice said, as it slowly grew fainter.**

~*Helen awakens*~

"OH SHIT!" Helen shouted, as her eyes watered in pain. She looked down at her bloody arms which had horrible knife gashes in them. The book hadn't been kidding about blood payment. She reached for her wand and magically made bandages for both arms, noticing that the scar of the amulet Neil had carved into her arm the previous year had been reopened. She pulled a robe over herself and went to go see Madam Pomfry right away.

~*~

Helen opened up the door to the hospital wing.

  "Oh no! Is Harry hurt?" Madam Pomfry assumed, rushing forward.

"No. It's just me." Helen said quietly.

  "What is it? Normally students don't just _walk _into the hospital wing…unless you're looking for a Birth Control Potion."

"No!" Helen blushed. "Madam Pomfry!"

  Madam Pomfry shrugged. "Girls your age come in here for it from time to time."

Helen took off her robe and Madam Pomfry lifted off the bandages.

"What in Godric's name happened?"

   "I umm…I must have scratched myself in my sleep." Helen lied. Madam Pomfry raised her eyebrow; clearly not believe that Helen's nails could leave scratches all over her arms that were three inches long and a half inch deep. She left but returned shortly with a few ointments and Dumbledore. After she poured it on (which hurt like hell and caused Helen to start screaming like crazy), she used her wand to close up all the wounds without scaring (except the one Neil had given her). Then she left the room saying:

"You can leave when Dumbledore says you can."

Helen watched Madam Pomfry leave and then turned to look at Dumbledore guiltily.

  "Am I wrong in disagreeing with Madam Pomfry that those cuts weren't caused by self mutilation?"

Helen stared at her feet.

"You do realize you could have really endangered yourself with those spells, correct?"

Helen nodded.

  "Speaking of spells…I was sure you'd try the less complicated one on page 256."

Helen's head shot up. He'd been expecting her to do this?

"But you wanted the best information so I presume that is why you chose to do that one."

Helen continued to stare.

"Now do you see why I keep things to myself?"

  "No." she mumbled.

"You always find a way to learn on your own. It's so much more effective to figure things out by yourself, rather than have someone tell you everything. It's good auror training."

 Helen smiled.

"So what did you find out?"

  "To beat the crap out of whatever cut me up."

"Isis."

*A/n: Isis happens to be a family name BUT it is also the name of an Egyptian goddess. So is Bastet. 

  "Look, I may be a witch but I don't believe in gods and goddesses and—"

"The gods were just ultra powerful wizards."

  "Oh. Okay that makes sense."

"Aside from 'beating the crap out of someone already dead' what did you learn?"

  "I found out what happened between Samusotepso and Eumaria."

"What happened?"

  "He's her Via or whatever. That means they could have been all powerful and in love, or less powerful and try destroying each other."

"Who's your Via?" Dumbledore asked.

  "I don't know. That isn't what's important here. The thingy in my house was called the Worset Stone or something. The gold cards were supposedly scattered all over the world."

"Eumaria's mother sent out men to find them."

  "So twenty two cards are still missing right?"

"No."

  "No?"

"I have a few. Voldemort has found some of the others."

  "Joy. They're going to need me to place the last card in before he can get the power."

"He'll need to acquire the rest from me first."

  "Oh yeah," Helen realized.

"Continue doing what you're doing. Study hard," Dumbledore patted her shoulder and walked out. "You may leave. Oh, and convince _him _to join you."

  There Dumbledore went with his 'him' reference again. Was this mysterious 'him' her Via? And what kind of name is 'Via' anyway? Helen shook her head. Those ancient people were so weird!

*A/n: I feel like it's pretty obvious who Helen's via is so I decided to add some doubts! A Via loves or hates their Via match so it could be Kevin because he used to like her or Harry because he's good friends with her or Ron. Could be Draco. Could be Paul Welsh for that matter! Yeah… this was a short chapter. Please post any questions you have in the reviews (or email or send an IM) because it all makes sense in my own head but sometimes I wonder if I didn't explain it as well as I'd thought. Adieu.   


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I am TERRIBLY sorry that both my dad's laptop and my computer died on me BUT I've got a new comp and many pages and pages written for my story. Sorry to keep everyone waiting but it couldn't be helped! Oh and thanks Paige for story help (She's on ff.net now!)

Chapter 9: "Not Quite Unrequited Love"

Draco yawned (that Sunday morning) and threw off the covers. Head Boy room was much better than the cold dungeons where his old Slytherin bed had been located. He got up to go to the bathroom (without bothering to put on a robe...leaving him shirtless and in boxers) but he stopped when he saw Helen sleeping in one of the chairs in the study. Her book lay on the table, still open.

"Hmm let's find out what spells Miss Beautiful has been doing," Draco said to himself. He edged slowly over towards Helen, careful not to wake her. Draco froze when her eyes fluttered open for a second but she curled up and went back to sleep. A smile played across his lips. He couldn't believe how angelic she appeared to be when she wasn't yelling at someone. Her skin looked so smooth…was it really that flawless? His fingers itched to reach out and feel.

"_Forget her! Find the book_," a voice told him. He reluctantly took his eyes off her and leaned over to read it. A lot was in some other language…looked Egyptian (he could make out a few spells like: "Reawaken Hidden Powers Within" and "Finding your Via". Draco had heard a few death eaters talking of Vias the day he found those weird gold card things. What were they again?) Hmm maybe he could borrow her book real quick before—

"Draco!" Helen shouted, reaching past him to shut the book and tried to walk away but stopped. Draco followed her gaze and realized she was staring at the mark on his arm (which he never let anyone see). He instinctively covered it with his hand.

"W-when did you get that?" she asked in a small voice.

"Last year," he answered, feeling angry at her for the first time.

"Via." He heard her say so softly it was barely audible. She stepped closer to him, about ten inches away. He could feel his anger being replaced with a new emotion, one he couldn't define.

"Oh, God," she whispered, and ran out before he could stop her. He'd never seen her frightened before…

"She was scared of me," he thought incredulously. Normally he'd enjoy it… (Other people fearing him) but for some reason it was like a personal insult. Draco turned to go back to his own room but the book Helen had been so secretive about lay on the floor (she must have dropped it). He picked it up and carried it back to his room. Maybe there was time for a quick spell before breakfast.

First practice as Captain was Harry's worst. Ginny and Paul were distracted by each other, Ron was a bit distant with him, Deidra didn't even show up, and he couldn't tell whether Helen wasn't very coordinated because of no food for 24 hours or lack of sleep. Only he and Neville were putting their all into that practice.

"Harry," Neville whispered, "You've got to pull this team together! We've got a match with Slytherin coming up."

But what could he do? He had enough on his mind between Hermione, N.E.W.T.s, and Dumbledore's Army meetings.

"Let's try that play again."

"Uh…Harry," Neville was pointing to the ground below where a crowd of Slytherin girls were gathering. Before Harry could react they formed a line and started doing a little cheer:

**There once was a boy with a scar on his head!**

**The one we all wish was dead!**

**His team's going to lose to us**

**Gryffindors will whine and cuss!**

**We're Slytherins! We're the best in school!**

**We're Slytherins! We are too cool!**

**Gryffindors, they're all whores.**

**Slytherins! We're gonna win!**

**S is for Super**

**L is for Loveliness**

**Y is for YOU GRYFFS SUCK!**

**T is for Teamwork**

**H is for Hell! Where Gryffindors will go!**

**E is for Excellent**

**R is for ALWAYS Right**

**I is for Ingenious**

**N is for NEVER FAILING**

**S stands for our enemies, SHIT!**

But Harry wasn't sure whether or not that's what "S" really stood for or if they said it because Helen chose that second to zoom at them full speed on her broom. They started screaming and swearing at her as she chased them out of the field and straight towards the castle.

"She's got some temper," Paul mused in admiration and surprise.

"That's Helen for you," Harry stated. "It's in her blood. Alright you guys, practice is over."

Harry got cleaned up and went back into the common room. Surprisingly it was empty, except for Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" he asked conversationally.

"He's with Helen." Hermione smiled, "So I guess it's just the two of us."

Harry saw a twinge of pink appear on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I-I guess so," he mumbled. Be cool Potter! Be cool!

"Want to help me with these sweaters?"

Harry could have sworn Hermione was knitting a furry thong, though he couldn't imagine Hermione as the thong-wearing type.

"I'll pass," he said staring at her as she paused to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. He couldn't believe she was still going on about S.P.E.W. and was still making Dobby items of clothing (she figured out last year that none of the house-elves were getting her clothes). Her determination was something he'd always admired about her.

"Hey…I was wondering…"

"Yeah, Harry?" Hermione asked, setting down her knitting needles.

"Do you—would you—"

A/n: Do be continued later in the chapter…

"Bye Ron," Helen said, leaving him at the common room door. She made her way back to Head Girl dorm and flopped on the bed. Her mind was swirling with worry. Draco was her Via. HER VIA! Figures didn't it? Draco could easily start to hate her but what were the chances that he'd start liking her (no one told her that last year Draco said he fancied her while under the love/truth squares)? Now she understood what Dumbledore had been hinting: 'He'll have to accept who you support. It won't work otherwise.' And 'Convince him to join you.' How could she make someone like that turn good?

A silvery blue light flashed from the crack in the door. Helen looked around her room quickly and realized her book was gone and someone was using it! She ran to the study as Draco fell limply back onto the chair. She froze knowing he'd performed the "Reawaken Hidden Powers within" spell. The only reason she hadn't done that one already was because it could change someone completely. It would be like Dumbledore suddenly having Voldemort's personality). The biggest danger is that the spell was permanent…with no way to reverse it.

She took a step closer to him. He rose to his feet slowly but didn't turn to face her. Did he even know she was there?

"Draco?"

He cocked his head sideways and she saw that his eyes were just blue, having lost its grey tint.

"Are you okay?"

He reached out and intertwined his fingers through hers, and pulled her against him, never breaking eye contact for a second. If she doubted his change before, this last action cleared it.

"Draco."

He shook his head and blinked a few times before he seemed to break out of his trance.

"It worked," he smiled, dropping her hand and stepping away, "I feel stronger already. Hey what are you looking at me like that for?"

_ Hello! Think back to what you did two seconds ago!_

"Do you realize what consequences this could have had on you?" she said exasperatedly. Maybe he hadn't changed.

"Why? Were you worried about me?" he sneered. He laughed until he realized she really had been worried.

"Oh," he said quietly, "I thought you hated Slytherins."

"Some. Not all."

"So you don't hate me then."

"No. You helped me out before."

"You can still hate me."

"Why should I?"

"My side wants you dead. They already killed your parents and are going to kill your friends too. Wouldn't you be glad to have one less enemy?"

"_Are _we enemies?" she asked, unsure what his answer would be. He considered this a moment.

"Guess not."

"Friends then?" she asked.

"Not quite and don't expect me to start hanging out with Pothead and Weasel and the other Gryffindor lowlifes."

"They aren't low and don't expect me to just let you insult them either."

"That would only be too good to hope for." He grinned.

They looked at each other, not sure what to make of their agreement. Whoever heard of a Gryffindor and Slytherin at peace with one another? The son of a death eater and the friend of Harry Potter no less! Helen broke the silence after picking up her book.

"Do you know why Voldemort hates me?"

He didn't answer right away.

"You're a Sacred Keeper…whatever that is…and you won't help the Dark Lord get what he needs."

"Do you know anything else?"

"Not really," he answered honestly.

She nodded.

"Not even what a Via is?"

"I heard that word a few times, but no."

She nodded again.

"One more question. Last year I overheard Bellatrix say that you were going to be a death eater."

"Does that really come as a shock to you? I hate Potter, I will always hate Potter, and no one can convince me otherwise. If Death Eaters want him dead, then I'm joining them."

AUGH! If only he knew that the only way to get to Potter was through her and Dumbledore first…not that he'd care if two more people died along with Harry.

"Well I guess I'll go check on the 'Wonder Trio' as you call them. See you at dinner," she said. He turned his back on her and she left him alone. So much for being friends!

A/n: Continuation of Harry asking Hermione something…

"Do you—would you—"

The common room door opened and Ron walked in with a huge grin on his face until he saw Harry and Hermione sitting next to each other…both looking very guilty.

"Hey Ron," Hermione smiled, attempting to sound normal.

"I see I've interrupted."

Harry said "Yes" and Hermione glared at Harry before saying "No. Not at all. Want to help me knit?"

Now Harry knew Ron hated knitting more than anything (because most teens hate what their parents love [at least I do]…like I hate my mom's music and her clothes section, etc.)

"Sure," Ron said, sitting in the tiny space separating Harry and Hermione. Hermione's eyes shone with happiness, "Anything for 'mione," he added.

Hey now! So that was how he was going to play the game, eh? Ron was going to use the old I'll-do-whatever-you-want-even-if-I-don't-want-to ploy? Well two can play at that game!

"Don't leave me out," Harry said, grabbing a pair of needles. Hermione beamed at the both of them, not noticing that Ron was giving Harry the evil eye. Harry resisted the urge to jab Ron in the neck and tried to figure out what the heck he was supposed to do. He was saved when Helen walked in the common room, looking like she was lost or something.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, walking over to her."

"I don't know," she said in a dazed voice. "I don't know if I should tell you guys or just go straight to Dumbledore."

"Tell us what?" Harry questioned.

Helen slumped down in the chair across from them.

She couldn't tell them. Could she? How could she explain to them that their enemy, Draco, just did a spell on himself to become more powerful (which more than likely will make him more dangerous in the future), and he's destined to either love her or kill her. How could they possibly begin to understand that? They'd shoot down her idea of becoming friends with him too. Also, how could she come up with a simple explanation about how the Worset Stone was what Voldemort wanted? She decided to just keep quiet until she learned more. There's no use worrying them over nothing, after all, Dumbledore had some of the missing cards. There was no way old Voldie could get his hands on it then.

"Nothing. I just wanted to scare you guys," she lied (very badly I might add). "I have to go now. Bye!"

A/n: Man oh man I almost have up to chapter 13 finished but I have to type everything up onto my comp (otherwise I'd put everything all up). Hopefully I'll have Chapter 10 by next Friday! Once again sorry for the month delay.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I just wanted to say sorry again. The modem in my other computer died so I couldn't update on Friday but at least it's up Sunday! I guess it's safe to say I will update my story every Friday and if I don't then my computer died. Oh man I forgot…I won't be in the U.S. June 7th-27th so I won't be able to update then.

**Anasazi****: **I love your stories and I love your reviews. Thanks so much for being an inspiration to me. Lol.

**Queso**** Monkey**: Hey Julia, I'll be sure to read your story soon. Thanks for the review. I can always count on you and Anasazi! 

Chapter 10: "Deciphered by the Arbiter"

Helen reluctantly decided to go talk with Dumbledore. It seemed a bit unfair how she informed him of everything but he always kept her in the dark.

"NO!" someone cried from inside Dumbledore's office. A series of sobs could be heard and Dumbledore's calm voice.

"I'm sorry but your parents are dead as well. Your Aunt here will take you back to Salem."

"Damn Ministry!" Nicki wailed, "They killed my parents on purpose!"

"They were associated with Death Eaters," Dumbledore reasoned.

"I DON'T CARE! AUNT VIVIAN, TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

Helen jumped out of the way as Nicki and her Aunt charged out of the office. They were so emotional that they didn't even notice her. Dumbledore did and motioned for her to step inside and have a seat.

"Nicki's parents were killed?"

"You'll read it in Monday morning's Daily Prophet. What did you need to see me for?" Dumbledore asked with a tired look on his face.

"Just thought you'd like to know that I found out who my Via is, and it's the same person you say I should get to join our side."

"Really," he looked up in interest.

"It might also interest you to know that he did the Reawakening spell. How could he read the Eriam language?"

"Draco may have started speaking it a year ago because he is a Via," Dumbledore answered, "Now are you sure it was the reawaken spell?"

"Positive," she nodded. He got up and put his wand to his head.

"This could complicate things. Did you notice any changes in him?"

Helen blushed. "He…well…held my hand and pulled me close." She must be taking blushing lessons from Ron because her face was flaming.

"And has he been physically friendly with you in the past?"

Oh yeah, her face was turning into a lovely shade of red.

"Without meaning to."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh and his eyes are just blue now. No grey."

With this Dumbledore added his thoughts to his pensieve.

"Anything more?"

"We've come to an agreement to be civil with each other."

"Good, her guardian nodded, "There's no telling what powers he may have acquired. Pay close attention to the way he treats Harry and his friends."

"Why do we need Draco on our side?"

"As a Via it is now obvious that he has immense powers deep within him. Because of the spell, it has surfaced, and more than likely will show itself when he's feeling threatened or angry. We don't need Voldemort with an ally like that."

"But Alby…what could Draco possibly do? He may hate Harry but he's not a murderer!"

"Maybe not before the spell." He said simply.

"So should I let Harry know what's going on?"

"This issue on Vias and the Worset Stone is strictly your business unless Voldemort gets his hands on it, which isn't happening. Informing Harry is up to you. I would advice you don't tell Mr. Malfoy though.

"Why not tell Draco?"

"He has no reason not to tell his father or Voldemort. They'd love having your Via."

"Fine but about this whole Via/Draco thing…how will this work? How am I supposed to suddenly get closer to him?"

"Well it seems he's become more touchy feely. Seems you're doing a good enough job, making him want to be near you."

"Oh ha ha," she said dryly, "Draco…" she held out one hand, "Helen…" she held out the other, "They just don't mix. North/South, East/West, Good/Bad, Gryffindor/Slytherin. Not a match."

"I thought you liked a good challenge," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Yeah sure, give me the impossible quest."

Dumbledore patted her on the head.

"Go."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and left. So it was operation Get-Draco-to-notice-me. No big. If she had to do this…someone else would have to as well. Phase one would begin tomorrow. Okay well actually it would after a two week preparation period…

A/n: This is the day before her big plan (Plan day will be a very naughty day).

Helen threw down her quill in annoyance. She just couldn't understand how to do her potions homework. Where was Hermione when she needed her? Oh right…caught between Harry and Ron.

"Wow, you're actually here," Draco drawled, "Haven't seen you in the study much. You know you don't have to read those Egyptian books in your room just because you're afraid I might read them."

"It's not just because of you, and how do you know I'm still studying them?"

"I'm not thick like Weasley! I see all those owl shipments that come in; as well as those letters from your boyfriend you keep burning."

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore."

"Right, right, Paige told me all about it. Never thought he'd be the type to cheat. What a moron," Draco picked something off the floor, "Is this your quill?"

"Yeah I got mad while trying to do potions."

"When aren't you mad?"

Helen flashed him an angry look.

"I rest my case. Anyway let me see what you've got so far."

He sat next to her in the cramped chair. Draco listened to her while she explained her problem, then perused her essay.

"Here," he reached over and pointed, "Too much moonesmore weakens it, not strengthens it. And here, starlin should only have three grains added, definitely not thirteen."

"I feel stupid now."

Draco just smiled.

"Where's the smarty pants retort?" Helen asked, unable to suppress the surprise in her voice, "Where're the insults and put downs?"  
"I reserve them for those who deserve it," he said, not looking at her.

What the heck did that spell do to him! Oh well…at least her plan was working.

Helen tiptoed into the girl's dorm and spotted Hermione's trunk in the corner. It Helen was going to have to catch Draco's eye then Hermione would be stirring things up as well. She spent a while shrinking all of Hermione's robes and shortening her skirts. Then she woke Hermione.

"What's going on?" Hermione yawned.

"You're going to glam it up," Helen answered, "Go get ready and put these on," she said, tossing the clothes at Hermione. Hermione frowned suspiciously at her but went to change and returned a few minutes later.

"What the hell happened to my clothes?" she demanded.

"Give them a chance! It's all part of my plan," Helen tried to explain.

"And what's the plan? To make me look like the star of some porno movie?"

"Exactly! Harry and Ron will be staring at you so much that they won't even remember that they're supposed to be fighting each other over you."

"Yeah, like that's going to work," Hermione rolled her eyes, but made no attempt to lengthen her skirt.

"So what else do you have in mind for me? I'm assuming you've got more planned."

"And you're right as usual," Helen complimented. She straightened Hermione's hair, applied mascara, eyeliner, eye-shadow, and lip-gloss. By the time she was done she was even starting to regret changing Hermione's look.

"Standing next to you is making me look ugly," Helen said pleased yet annoyed. Hermione didn't reply, as she was still staring at herself in the mirror in disbelief.

"Aww c'mon Hermione. It's not like a performed any major change on you. I just accentuated the features you already had. No magic! It's all you!"

Hermione smiled and nodded and the two of them went down to breakfast.

Draco peered into the study but Helen wasn't there. He yawned and made his way to the great hall. Why was it that ever since the spell he'd become even more infatuated with her? Why was he so bored of taunting Gryffindors (which used to be his favorite pastime)? How come other girls throwing themselves at him had become a bother and the wealth that came from being a Malfoy ceased to amuse him? Learning as much as he could about all thing ancient was consuming more time than Quidditch (which he was Captain of his team), Head boy duties, N.E.W.T. prep, and YDLF meetings (Young Dark Lord Follower). Draco was thinking thoughts he normally wouldn't and questioning things he once thought was obvious. He rounded a corner and saw some pretty girl go into the great hall. Helen was going to follow her in but he pulled her back and shut the door.

A/n: Sensuality Alert!

"Do you _want _something, _Draco_?" Helen asked, with a gleam in her eyes. Hell yeah, he wanted something! What was she doing, wearing too tight robes and too short of a skirt? And the way she said his name was enough to get his 'manhood' wanting some bang- bang action.

"I repeat…do you want something?" she asked, giving him a seductive little smile and smoothed out the creases in his robes by sliding her hand down his chest, stopping barely above his belt. She knew EXACTLY what she was doing to him which excited Draco even more.

"You sure you want to do that?" he challenged, pulling her by the waist until her hips crushed against his, so she could feel how aroused he was (clearly, Gryffindors weren't as innocent as everyone supposed). She raised her lips up to his, merely centimeters apart to say, "You tell me," before slipping from his grasp and entering the Great Hall.

A/n: Paige says I'm mean for making Helen do that to Draco. I think it's funny. Oh and I noticed this chapter isn't all that long. I'm sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: I decided to post this chapter because I can.

**QuesoMonkey**: I appreciate that you're okay with some of the stuff from the previous chapter because opinions from readers are SUPER important because I'm pretty much set on the ships. I can't wait to read your story!

Chapter 11: "Enticing"

Helen had to admit…her plan to get Draco to notice her (what was the reason for that again?) had a lot of complications.

1) Helen's makeover for Hermione caused Harry and Ron to do even more ridiculous antics in competing for her.

2) Both she and Hermione were getting creepy little first year stalkers (talk about gross)

3) Draco was having a hard time controlling himself

So by the end of the week Hermione went back to her old self (long skirt and all) and for some reason it caused Harry to be even more taken with her and Ron slightly less.

"I'm glad we finally ended our section on the invisibility potions," Hermione whispered, "I wonder what we're doing today."

The class door slammed shut as the greasy haired, sallow skinned, potions teacher sped to the front of the classroom.

"You'll be taking notes today," Snape informed them, "So get out a quill and parchment this instant. Today's lesson will be included in your N.E.W.T.s"

Helen twiddled her quill around her fingers in a bored fashion. She looked up and saw Draco staring her and she suddenly had an idea. Helen "accidentally" dropped her quill and walked over to where it fell. She kneeled down slowly, without bothering to pull down her skirt which she knew was riding up her thighs. Helen looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw Draco staring at her like she was a triple fudge ice cream Sunday in the middle of the Sahara Desert. She gave him a quick wink before picking up her quill and returning to her seat. When she sat down she could feel multiple eyes on her. Helen looked up and saw every guy staring at her to a full Fleur-effect. A few whistled and Goyle blew her a kiss and licked his lips.

"Ewww!" Helen screeched.

"Is there a problem, Miss Cliff?"

"Could you tell Goyle to stop looking at me like a Thanksgiving turkey!"

"You should be used to it with Potter and Weasley goggling at your every move."

"Huh," Harry and Ron said in union. Helen saw Harry had been looking at Hermione but Ron…no way. He couldn't have been watching one of Slytherin's top sluts could he?

A/n: OooOo which Slytherin girl was Ron stealing glances at?

Snape continued on with his lesson until the end of class. The bell rang and the students went down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. It was the same old lesson as usual and Helen was glad when it was over (she was afraid of continuing her plan for fear of seeing Goyle's disturbing looks again). She made her way down to the Gryffindor table for lunch, and started feeling even more annoyed at the stares she was getting. Maybe she should just do her plan in private and go back to her decently lengthened uniform. It would definitely get some of those sex deprived boys away from her. She decided that today would be her last day at this charade. Helen reached for her banana, almost bored knowing half the guys watching were probably "getting off".

A/n: Okay I am done writing bad stuff today!

Helen rubbed her tired eyes and sunk into her chair in the study.

"Let's take a break," Helen yawned. Draco nodded in agreement. They'd been studying together every night for two weeks now. "I never knew N.E.W.T. year would be so tough," Helen sighed.

"Well at least we have each other to bounce ideas off of," Draco pointed out.

"You know, I'm glad we've been like this…closer and all," she smiled. It was funny how she was starting to really enjoy being around him. He was a really nice guy (sort of) once house rivalry and family names went out the window. They were just a guy and girl who were studying like crazy and trying to find out their real selves without the influence of others to cloud their judgment. Helen stared wistfully out the window. The moon was full with an unusually bright yellow glow around it.

"Let's go out."

"Huh?" Helen's head snapped around to look at Draco.

"Let's go out for a walk on the grounds," Draco finished, helping her up.

"But we're not allowed out so late and besides, you're head boy so you shouldn't be suggesting we break rules anyway."

"What's the point of being a teen if you don't let loose and break rules every once in a while? Besides, I thought you and Harry were the main rule breakers in Gryffindor," he paused, "Never mind the question, just follow me," Draco said. Helen allowed her free spirit to get the better of her and she let him lead her out into the starry night. After a few minutes Draco spoke, "I thought Gryffindors only like daytime with sun shining, flowers blooming, birds chirping, and all that shit."

"The night is so peaceful. I love the way the clouds cover the moon and leaves that strange glow; and the stars shining like sparkling dots against the black sky. I just like the dark I guess."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Draco lowered his voice, "Some days I find myself enjoying the flowers and the birds and the sunrise."

Helen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. These past weeks were showing her a side of Draco she never knew existed. Forget the "Get-Draco-to-notice-me-so-he-won't-be-an-enemy-and-the-world-will-be-safe" plan. Maybe she used that as an excuse to get his attention for her own reasons. Maybe she'd liked him from the start. He was her Via after all so maybe—

"Did you hear that?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Ha ha very fun-Ahh!" Helen's voice was cut off when Draco's hand flew over her mouth.

"Shh," he said, whipping out his wand. Then Helen heard it…a soft swishing noise, a scuffle, and then nothing. Draco frowned, "Let's go inside."

Helen noticed he didn't put his wand away, nor let go of her either.

"Why are you so worried?" It was just one little sound," Helen questioned once they were back in their study.

"I think it was more than that," Draco replied.

"Like…"

"I don't know. I just sensed danger that's all."

"Okay so is it safe now?" she joked. He was still holding her protectively, "Draco…" she frowned. She didn't understand why he was looking at her like that.

"Dra—"she stopped when Draco touched her cheek.

_What was he doing?_

He tilted her chin up and—

_Oh God! Oh God! He wouldn't_

_—_his lips met hers. Helen never knew a kiss could be so gentle, so feather-like. His lips tasted of vanilla, his tongue like Hi-C pink lemonade (don't ask). Their kiss became deeper and more passionate with every passing second. She couldn't get enough of him—Tap Tap Tap!—Helen and Draco jumped.

An owl was tapping incessantly at the glass. Helen crossed to the window and untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"Another one from Sir Relle."

"Unfortunately. Why can't Kevin leave me alone?"

The memory of their interrupted kiss was still heavy on their minds.

"I'm going to sleep," Helen said, looking up at Draco, feeling more confused than ever before.

"Goodnight," Draco nodded, keeping his distance. Helen turned and went back to her room.

Draco watched her as she walked away. What the hell possessed him to kiss her? Okay the obvious reason was that she'd been driving him crazy, but if you-know-who and the other death eaters found out what he did—with an enemy…Okay so any more future trysts with Helen was off limits…unless he got her to join the dark side. Wait, there was no way Helen could be persuaded to ditch Potter and join forced with him…right? Damn it, why did he even care what happened to her?

"She is a G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R, you whipped monkey," he told himself, "Gryffindors are too 'pure of heart', whatever that shit means. Helen isn't kept up at night thinking about this sort of thing so why are you?"

The truth is that…he was attracted to her and definitely wanted to be on good terms with her, yet he knew that sooner or later someone would try to ruin it. Draco yawned and decided his brain needed some sleep.

Hermione knocked on Helen's (technically hers) door.

"Do you know where Ron is?" Hermione asked when Helen came out.

"Nothing, it's just…well…we kind of had an argument last night and I wanted to apologize."

"An argument?"

"Well…Harry and I have been secretly dating for about a week."

"WHAT!"

"Ron was mad because I didn't tell him."

"Well of course! He's been thinking he still had a chance with you!"

"Actually…I'm not so sure. I think he likes someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "Anyway Harry and I are spending Hogsmeade together so um…you can hang out with Ginny or—"

"I doubt Ginny will want me tagging along," Helen laughed, "Don't worry _mom_, I'll be find by myself."

Hermione laughed at the mom joke.

"Have fun on your date," Helen added.

"I will."

It was a lonely walk to Hogsmeade.

_Where was Ron anyway, with his new friend? Since when did she become a nice person, and how did they get together anyway?_

"Hey, bitch, wait up," Paige called. Helen rolled her eyes. Damn it, why did her day have to start off like this?

"Can we save the bickering for later? I'm really not in the mood."

"I don't give a shit whether or not you're in the mood. I found out that YOU are responsible for Nicki's parents dying!"

"Me?" Helen was confused.

"One of Dumbledore's buddies murdered Nicki's mom and dad AND it just so happens that Dumbledore is YOUR GUARDIAN! YOU HAD HIM KILL HER FAMILIY, DIDN'T YOU?"

Who told Paige about Dumbledore being her guardian?

"I just got this in the morning!" Paige shouted, waving a letter in her hands, "It's from Bianca! She told everything! Admit it! Admit you had Nicki's parents killed!"

Even thousands of miles away, Bianca managed to complicate Helen's life even more.

"Bianca's lying."

"Liar!" Paige yelled, "I swear to you, Helen, one day you'll get what's coming to you! I'm going to make sure you suffer more pain than you could even imagine."

"That's already been done," Helen retorted, "Look I feel bad about what happened to Nicki but if either of you think a sixteen year old could plot someone else's murder…then you're the dumbest skank I've ever met."

"You little—"

Paige got Helen into a choke hold, knocking her to the ground.

"Die you bitch!" Paige screamed, tightening her grip on Helen's neck. Only when Helen punched her, did she let go. Helen stuck her wand in front of Paige's face.

"Keep the hell away from me," Helen sputtered.

"Well this is no way to spend a weekend," Draco snickered, "Put the wand away, Helen. Fighting is not going to be tolerated. I'm giving you a detention with me—"

"You can't do that!" Helen interrupted.

"Head boy," Draco pointed at his robes, "I can do anything. Just like telling Paige, Crabbe, and Goyle to get lost," he barked at them, "Helen and I have a few things to discuss."

The three got the hint and left them alone.

"I'll owl you a time to come to my room for your detention."

"Your room? What exactly will I be expected to do in my 'detention', eh Draco?" she asked suspiciously.

"You'll see—oh and meet me later for—" Draco stopped and stared over Helen's shoulder, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Helen spun around and couldn't believe who she saw.

"Kevin!"

"Helen, I—"

"No way! Don't even come near me," Helen shouted.

"You weren't answering my letters."

"Hmm yeah I wonder why!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay."

"I will NEVER forgive you for what you did," Helen turned away.

"How can you not even hear me out? For Christ's sake, I stuck by your side every single year! I came to Hogwarts for you! Doesn't that count?" he tightened his hold on her arm.

"Sometimes history doesn't make a difference, and LET GO!" Helen tried to wrench her arm away, "You're cutting off my circulation," she couldn't push him away.

"She doesn't want to talk to you so get lost," Draco shoved Kevin. That caught Kevin off guard.

"This doesn't concern you."

"Actually harassing a student is my business so get lost."

"Why the hell do you care?" Kevin demanded, "Oh I see now! You two have something going on!"

"You know, you're so unbelievably stupid sometimes."

"This punk here's been fooling around with you, hasn't he?"

"Omg you are such a freak," Helen muttered, "Fuck off will you."

"Kevin," someone else called. I was Paige and she looked like she had something up her sleeve.

"Are they going out?" Kevin immediately asked.

"Draco doesn't 'go out' as he's told me, then again…he's also said he hasn't done anyone and we all know what a lie that one is."

"I think you're the liar," Helen stated.

"Hey, I thought he was a virgin too…little did I know…"

Helen didn't want to hear the rest. She walked very fast into the first shop she saw, which unfortunately was Madam Puddifoot's. Upon seeing Harry and Hermione sucking face she ran back out again. Why had she even bothered coming to Hogsmeade anyway? She decided to just take a stroll and—oof!

"Sorry about that," said a tall brown haired guy.

"Wow, Neville, I almost didn't recognize you."

"How's that possible when I see you every day?"

"I don't know," she smiled, "I guess I'm not used to seeing you so…built."

"Where're Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"Dates."

"Oh, okay…well do you want to go in Hog's Head? You look like you could use a drink."

"Sure why not," Helen said in a defeated tone.

"So what's gotten you so upset? Is it what happened to Professor Trelawney?"

"What happened?" Helen jerked her head up off their table.

"She's been missing since last night."

Was that who she and Draco had heard on the grounds?

"What'll you two have?" the bartender asked.

"A butterbeer and uh…" Neville looked at Helen.

"Evil Princess," she supplied. After the barman left she asked Neville what happened to the Professor but no one knew. If Trelawney didn't return to the castle by dinner then Dumbledore would have to inform the ministry. There was a tinkle of a bell at the front door, emitting Ron…and Pansy.

"W-what the—" Neville stammered.

"I know," Helen nodded, "I wonder too."

"Does Harry or Hermione know about this?"

"Nope, and I expect an argument in the common room when they do."

A/n: I just wanted to defend my "Hi-C pink lemonade" quote about Draco because it's an AWESOME TANGY/SWEET taste. Oh and since I updated early…I'm not sure when the next time I post will be.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: SUMMER IS HERE, MY FRIENDS! SUMMER IS OFFICIALLY HERE! Hey have I ever mentioned that Paige is on ff.net now? Her name is AngelFxyBaby. I also noticed that my little page break things didn't show up on the chapters. I'll try to fix that problem.

**Anasazi**: You're too kind, really. Yup, writing Draco turned out to be my hardest challenge in this story so far because J.K. specifically has him a certain way and I'm writing this story where he's supposed to be sort of getting away from that a bit and I FREAK OUT that I'm making him too nice too soon or liking Helen too much too soon or…I don't know. Messing up Draco is just one of my biggest fears. I also look at my story and I think to myself "Why can't I write like Anasazi?" cause it's like your story is perfect so it makes me want to achieve that.

**QuesoMonkey****: **I personally hope J.K. never puts Ron and Pansy together but since it adds a new twist to my story, I added it (and Paige was completely repulsed.) Thanks for another kind review! I also read the first chapter of your story and I'm anxiously awaiting the second! Seriously, you and Anasazi (and Paige of course) are my inspiration!

Chapter 12: "Uncertainty"

The study shared by Head Boy and Head Girl was a really great place to do homework but since Harry, Ron, and Hermione complained that they weren't spending enough time together as a group so Helen was in the library instead, and instead of studying she was thinking about the millions of complications in her life.

1) The Worset Stone and its gold cards: What kind of powers did it possess and how did it work?

2) Upcoming Quidditch Match: They weren't ready for.

3) Missing teacher: Where was Trelawney?

4) Paige knew Dumbledore was her guardian: would she tell the whole school? Wouldn't Voldemort love to have that kind of information?

5) Draco: Why did he kiss her? What could her detention be? What did Paige find out about Draco?

6) Ron: What was with him and Pansy?

"Helen…what do you mean what's with Ron and Pansy?" Hermione asked.

Uh oh. Had she said that out loud?

"Where's Ron anyway?" Helen looked around.

"He went over there to go get a book and—"

Helen got up and went behind the shelf.

"Ron!" Helen almost screamed. Ron put his tongue back into his own mouth and jumped away from Pansy.

"I—uh—"

"What the hell are you _doing_? And with HER!"

Ron furrowed his eyebrows indignantly.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Oh really? Then why are you hiding back here with her and keeping this a secret from your friends?"

"Look,"

"Don't even speak, Pansy."

"No way, Cliff, YOU shut up and listen for once!" Pansy snapped. Ordinarily Helen would have punched her by now but she just folded her arms across her chest instead.

"I know I've been a bitch, but that's just what Slytherins do. I know you don't want me hanging around with Ron because you're afraid I'll cheat on him or that I'm using him to get information, but I'm a changed girl."

"Am I supposed to believe that? Better yet, Ron, can you really believe anything that comes out of her mouth?"

"Helen, when Kevin broke your heart you changed," Pansy continued, "Just like Draco. I mean…he told me he didn't give a shit about me before we even…but I thought I could change his mind. That was one of the worst mistakes of my life."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"The point is that I genuinely like Ron and I don't want the past keeping me from him."

"You know what," Helen shook her head, "Do whatever you want. It's not my business anyway."

"Cliff, detention, now."

Draco left as quickly as he'd come.

"Guess I'd better go…"she said. Ron and Pansy didn't say anything so she went to Draco's dorm and knocked.

A/n: Okay, no I don't think Ron and Pansy will be a couple in HP 6 or 7 but I didn't know who else to put him with and it definitely isn't going to be Lavender, Parvati, Padma, or Luna. (My friend Paige is appalled that I put Ron with Pansy. I'd be appalled too if I didn't have such good reasons for making it that way, which you'll see later in the story) Oh and it's also obvious now that Harry is with Hermione but it's not going to be the perfect relationship…there will be problems to come. Any concerns about it being unrealistic…let me know and I'll explain my reason for it if I can.

As soon as she knocked on the door it opened, and Draco yanked her inside. Everything in his room was black, green, and silver (made sense).

"What happened?" Helen frowned at the small cut across his cheek.

"Your boyfriend is a very violent guy."

"Stop saying he's my boyfriend!"

"Helen, you can't blame the guy for sleeping with your friend. I mean…you did it with that other guy but you wouldn't with Kevin?"

Helen was speechless. Absolutely speechless. How much had Bianca told Paige and how much would Paige tell everyone?

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't you want to explain?"

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"This is part of your detention."

Helen glared at him and reached for the doorknob.

"You can't leave."

"Watch me," she turned the knob but it wouldn't open. She pulled out her wand and tried every unlocking charm she knew and none of it worked.

"Isn't ancient magic great?"

"Bastard! Let me out!" She pointed her wand at him but he was expecting that.

"Accio wand."

Her wand flew into his hand. He stuck her wand in a drawer and put his own in his robes.

"Where were we?" he asked.

She knocked him over and ran for the drawer. Before she could open it he grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the floor; pinning her under him.

"_Now_ where were we? Oh right. Who'd you do it with?"

"None of your business!"

"C'mon Hel, you can tell me."

Paige was going to tell everyone else so she may as well get in her side of the story.

"Jordan Diggory."

"Cedric's cousin? Wasn't he murdered—"

"—A week after we did the deed."

Helen looked away. Why did everything she tried to forget about always come back to haunt her?

"Why'd you do it?" he asked quietly.

"He was perfect and I guess at the time I thought it was the right thing."

"But then he was killed—"

"—And I promised I'd never have sex again until after I was married," Helen felt the tears fall down her cheek and she brushed them away. She hadn't realized he was no longer on her until he was handing her back her wand.

"I'm…er…sorry. I wouldn't have brought it up if I knew you'd get so upset."

Helen nodded but didn't move.

"Do you need me to carry you back to your room?" he tried to joke. She shook her head but remained where she was.

"You can stay the night with me then."

Helen got up quickly and Draco laughed as he walked her back to her room.

A/n: I blame the change in Draco on the spell.

"Wait," Helen spoke up before sitting on her bed," You've got to answer a few of my questions."

Draco sat down next to her, "Go for it."

"What was Paige talking about today? What did she find out?"

"I slept with Nicki."

"WHAT!" Helen screamed, jumping out of bed. Draco stood up too.

"Don't be naïve…you've got to have heard _something _about my reputation."

"You tell everyone you've never done it! Geeze Draco," she sat back down, "Why her?"

"It was a free fuck."

"You are—"

"A guy…"

"—disgusting."

"What?"

"Disgusting," Helen repeated, "Treating sex like something you do as a hobby! You probably don't even know the girls you've slept with, let alone liked them."

"Don't get all self-righteous on me now," Draco said angrily, "How can you be so surprised?"

"I don't know how I could have EVER thought you were a good person."

"I am."

"YOU TREAT GIRLS LIKE SHIT!"

"Not you," Draco looked her right in the eyes, "I've always respected you."

"Why _is _that?"

"I don't know," he paused before slamming the door on his way out.

A/n: Page Break here! (since it isn't working properly on ff.net)

Harry paced back and forth in the locker room; his team stared, waiting for his pep talk. But what could he say? They weren't ready…that's for sure. It would mainly be up to him to ensure their win.

"Let's kick some ass!" Ron cheered. The rest of the team started chanting "Go, go Gryffindor" as they walked out onto the pitch.

"Got tongue tied there mate? Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"A bit. Thanks for the save."

"What're friends for?"

What was going on here? He thought Ron was mad at him about Hermione. Did this mean he was okay with it?

"The Quaffle is released! Let the game begin!" Seamus commentated, "Seeker Harry Potter is a bit slow to start but he's on his way. Cliff in possession of the quaffle—pass to G. Weasley to Welsh, back to Weasley, ducks the bludger, pass back to Cliff—whoa narrow miss on that one—good save Longbottom. Gryffindor scores! 10 to 0. Zabini's got the quaffle—ouch! That Deidre girl is a monster! Zabini's dropped the quaffle but his team member scored. 10 to 10. G. Weasley gains the quaffle—yikes the bludger got her but she's alright. Slytherins send and blo—no, Keeper Weasley missed. Slytherins score. 10 to 20. Welsh passes to Cliff back to Welsh—nice dive—back to Cliff, passed to G. Weasley. Score! 20 to 20! I'll say this game is getting a little dirty now! Oh boy, did that Deidre really pelt it! Slytherin score—no, saved! G. Weasley's got the quaffle, passes to Cliff, on to Welsh. Score! 30 to 20. Slyth—no—Gryff—no—ooo that's a foul! Blaise is being sent to the hospital wing. Slytherins make the penalty shot, 30 to 30. Slytherins still in possession, chaser Tulsa zooming—whoops bet he didn't see little G.W. Gryffindor scores! 40 to 30. Hey that was uncalled for! FOUL! Someone take them out! They can't yank G.W.'s head like that! Penalty shot made by Cliff. 50 to 30. Oh boy! They took G.W. out of the game! Collision between Tulsa and G.W. Slytherin possession—"

Harry searched desperately for the snitch. It was as though someone put a piece of cloth over his eyes, blurring his vision. Whoosh! Malfoy zoomed past him. Had he seen the snitch? Damn! He did! Harry raced after him and barely saw the familiar glint of gold. He boosted faster until he was level with Draco—then past him. Harry reached out and one finger touched the snitch.

What the fuck?

Harry felt hands push him away.

It was as though time stopped for everyone except the ecstatic Slytherins. Harry had lost.

But Harry felt two hands push him. The only person near him was Draco, who'd used both hands to catch the snitch.

Who did it then? Who made him lose the game?

"Someone pushed me," Harry insisted sadly, his team walked off the field without him, believing he made up the 'invisible person' as an excuse for losing, "I'm telling you—"

"No one saw anyone pushing you," Helen explained.

"But it's true!" Harry pleaded for her to believe him.

"I know it is," she said consolingly, "but there's not proof. Don't worry, it won't happen again." Helen hugged him. _Where the hell was Hermione? _

"Wait, you know who did it?" Harry stepped back, "You've got to tell someone then! They used magic which isn't allowed and—"

"Harry, there's no proof. I only _felt _who the power was coming from. I—"

"Harry!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry about the game."

Helen backed away to give them some space. Oh yes, would she confront that little cheater and make sure they paid!

A/n: Page break here!

Draco yawned and made his way down the hall on the way to his dorm. It must have been 2 a.m. and the party in Slytherin Common room just ended. Draco unlocked his door and made the lights go on. He threw his robe on the bed and when he looked up he saw that he wasn't alone.

"Helen."

SMACK! Helen slapped him across the face. Fuck of fucks…she could hit harder than Granger.

"Damn, what was that for?"

"For cheating at today's Quidditch match!"

"I did no such thing."

"Liar!"

SMACK! She hit him again. Draco masked his pain and made it appear as though it didn't hurt.

"Magic, wand or not, isn't allowed to be used on Quidditch players! You stole our win!" Helen yelled, "Somehow that ancient spell allowed you to mess with Harry, just by using your mind."

"Fine, you know, so what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do except promise you, the next time you play unfair, I will beat the shit out of you," Helen threatened. Draco chuckled.

"Hel, don't mistake me for your Salem buddies. I know you couldn't 'beat the shit out of me'."

He could see his words surprised her.

"You think I can't?"

"I _know _you can't."

She tried to smack him but he caught her hand and grinned.

"I never realized how puny your skinny little arms are."

Helen growled in outrage. Draco laughed. He could tell she didn't like not having the upper hand of the situation, "How'd you get in Gryffindor anyway? Now that I think about it…you could have made a good Slytherin."

"I don't think so."

_Was that really all she could come up with? Was she going to let him off that easily after teasing her and causing Gryffindor to lose wrongfully?_

Helen shook her head, giving him a disappointed look, and prepared to leave.

"What was _that _look?" he shouted, surprised by his sudden anger.

"I regret ever thinking a friendship with you could work," she said sadly, "You're just a typical Slytherin through and through."

"Now wait just a minute," Draco pulled her back into his room and shut the door, "Explain that."

"What's left to explain?"

"You're pissed off at me and yet you aren't telling me off."

"And?"

"You never had a problem expressing your opinions before. Why aren't you now?"

"I don't have anything more to say to you."

"So you're just going to stop talking to me? Just pretend like we've never spoken?"

"Pretty much," she turned, but Draco pulled her back around to face him.

"So you're going to forget about that kiss too?" he asked angrily. Helen thought about it before speaking.

"No," she turned; he turned her back.

"Then why do you keep trying to leave?"

"What's the point of staying?" she looked at him. Helen wanted a reason to stay. Well, he'd give her one. He pressed his lips against hers and tugged her against him. Damn, how many times had he wanted to do this since their first kiss? He slid his tongue in her mouth and "MmMmed" when he could taste the strawberry she'd had earlier. Helen's hands went under his shirt as she ran them up his abs and chest. He inhaled sharply and broke the kiss.

"Don't go." He murmured, trailing kisses down her neck. Draco's hands were everywhere. The more he touched her, the more addicted to her he became. He wanted her so fucking bad, it hurt.

Suddenly she pushed him away. Confusion.

"How many other girls have you tried to seduce?" Helen backed away, "I'm not going to be another one of your conquests."

"You're not!" Draco tried to explain. "I—"

She slammed the door, leaving Draco feeling so dejected that it could only mean one thing. The worst possible thing. He'd fallen for Helen.

A/n: Page break here!

She blew it. She'd had her chance with Draco and she let the opportunity pass her by. But how did she know he wasn't playing her? How could she be sure he wasn't just caught up in the moment? Why hadn't she stayed and listened to what he had to say? Was she afraid of getting involved with Draco?

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Draco closed the door with a tiny click.

"Why'd you leave? I was trying to tell you something."

"I know. You were saying I'm not one of those girls you have around for the fun of it."

"And I wasn't lying. Do you really think I'd do that to you?"

"I don't know."

"Have I ever lied to you? And I mean just flat out lied."

"Not that I remember…" she admitted.

"So now you be honest with me, do you have feelings for me?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Why not? Answer me truthfully. What feelings do you have towards me?" he stepped forward, "Why are you afraid to tell me?"

"What good is it to talk about this, Draco? There's no point! We could never be together anyway."

"So you do like me."

"I'm telling you, this isn't worth talking about!"

"Why?"

"How can we be together?" I'm on Dumbledore's side and you're on Voldemort's."

"Psh, is that it?"

"That's huge!"

"Not really. It's not like we've followed this 'separate sides' thing anyway."

"But what if Voldemort asks you to get rid of me or something? What if you have to…to…"

Draco kissed her, making her forget what she was trying to say.

"You think too much. Let's try this one day at a time, shall we?"

Helen could only nod her head. Even though she didn't say it, inside she was at war with herself. Part of her wanted to be with Draco terribly and now she had pretty much ensure that he wouldn't end up murdering her, but what would the future bring?

"Do you know how crazy you've made me this year?" he kissed her again.

"Just this year?" Helen smiled slyly.

"How about from day one?" Draco held her tight.

"Harry and Ron are going to have a fit when they find out."

"They won't. No one will know if we're careful."

"Okay." She nodded. "Okay."

A/n: She goes in there to yell at him and she comes out with a boyfriend! That kind of thing never happens to me! Lol. Well there's only one post left to go before my Trip!


	13. Chapter 13

**Anasazi**: Haha I'm laughing like crazy over your review. Yes I agree with "Working together" hehehe. Oh and your friend sounds as funny as you are lol. Yeah Helen can be pretty...unfair sometimes. The relationship between Draco and Helen will get a bit more serious in later chapters...I think. Lol. I change my mind too often.

**QuesoMonkey****:** Yes, if Draco cheated again (whether she likes him or not, she'd grill his bum). Yeah about Pansy, I keep saying to myself "Hmm…to make her bad or not?" I'm not set on that answer yet. And Poor Jules, (Can I call you Jules?) some people can be so mean cough NED cough. I'll be sure to read some more of your story and leave a nice review!

**Wind**: You reviewed WT! Thank you! I know you can't see this yet but acknowledging you anyway makes me feel better. Lol. 

Chapter 13: "The Deadly Game of Crossroads"

Over two weeks passed, but did not without incident. Harry and Hermione did find out about Pansy and couldn't look at Ron quite the same. On a worse note, many students' families were murdered, such as the Bones family, Abbot family, and the Creeveys. Poor Colin and Dennis were devastated. The Great Hall didn't have as many decorations that year. After the Halloween feast Helen went to Gryffindor common room. Only Ron, Harry, and Hermione were there with her.

"Alright let's get this thing resolved," Helen sat down.

"What is there to say? Pansy is a Slytherin. She can't be trusted," Harry said, trying to control his temper.

"She's actually different," Helen pointed out.

"Pansy's been nice I guess," Hermione mused.

"C'mon Harry, give her a chance," Ron looked at him imploringly. Before he could answer, the window shattered as a huge round object flew in.

"You guys okay?" Harry asked, shaking the glass off his robes.

"What was—OH MY GOD!" Helen screamed.

Bloody, rotting, and maggot infested, yet distinguishable…was Professor Trelawney's head.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Hermione started crying. Helen, Ron, and Hermione ran out of the common room but Harry walked over to the head. There was a piece of parchment attached to the back of it.

Before Harry could read it, Dumbledore, accompanied by Professor McGonagall, came in. Harry went to go comfort Hermione as the professors inspects the head.

"Where's Helen?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, she just took off."

"What's this?" Dumbledore noticed the parchment, "_She is not the first and not the last_," he read, "_All who side with Albus Dumbledore will meet this fate_."

Hermione uttered a cry and began sobbing all over again.

"What are we going to do?" McGonagall asked.

Professor Dumbledore thought long and hard.

"Alert the ministry. Let them know we found Sibyll, er, part of her."

PAGE BREAK HERE

Draco hummed along to an unknown tune in the bathroom. BANG! There was a huge door slam. Draco wrapped a towel around his lower region and opened the door.

"Helen! God, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing forward.

"S-someone m-murdered Trelawney. Her…her head came through Gryffindor common room."

"Shit," Draco put an arm around her, "Are you okay? You're still shaking."

"I'll be f-fine," Helen tried to smile through her tears but failed miserably. He hated seeing her so upset.

"You don't have to pretend to be brave with me," Draco smoothed her hair back from her tear streaked face, "You've just seen something too horrible to even talk about."

Who would have ever imagined him consoling and worrying about someone besides himself? The need to get rid of all Helen's troubles consumed Draco,

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

but what more could he do except to assure her everything would be alright? Saying that would be lying though because the bad news was just getting started.

"Draco…" Helen looked down, "Is there anything under that towel?"

He'd forgotten he just finished taking a bath and wasn't clothed yet.

"Why don't you find out?"

Helen took a peek and smiled, "No clothes," and covered him back up, "Thanks for distracting me, Draco, but I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight."

Draco couldn't believe she actually _looked _and then was leaving him as if it was no big deal. How could she distraught one minute and a tease the next? Was she really supposed to be a Gryffindor?

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

PAGE BREAK HERE

Draco hummed a silly little tune he'd heard Helen singing earlier as he walked over to the lake where a group of Slytherins were sitting.

"What's going on here?" Draco demanded to know.

"A YDLF meeting," Paige said coolly, "Didn't you get my owl?"

"No," Draco said with an icy tone that matched her own.

A/n: For those who forgot…YDLF means Young Dark Lord Follower.

"Well I called everyone here," Paige paused to glare at him, "Because I'm getting tired of sitting around here doing nothing."

"We have to wait for instructions."

"Which could be never! It's time we take this into our own hands. I'm so sick of seeing those little goody goodies prancing around as if they own the place, especially that brat Helen and her guardian Dumbledore."

"What!" Everyone seated around her shouted.

"Silly me, I thought I told ya'll," Paige waved her hand nonchalantly, "I found out from a good source that our headmaster is in fact the guardian of Gryffindor's little princess, Helen."

No way. Was that true? Was Helen really…and if she was…didn't that mean she and Dumbledore were close and that she'd have valuable information on him and his plans? Hmm there are a lot of people who'd love to know about this…

"Where's Parkinson?" Paige asked.

"She quit three weeks ago…someone doesn't pay attention much."

"At least I can say I haven't gone soft," Paige dished back. Draco threw her a withering look.

"Maybe you'd like to explain that, and be careful what you say."

"You haven't allowed us to use any of the other houses as cursing practice."

"Because then points will be taken away from Slytherin."

"Don't give me that! And you don't even taunt Potter and that mudblood like you used to. Wouldn't have anything to do with my old buddy Cliff now would it? I don't think daddy dearest would be all that pleased. Wouldn't it be a shame if rumors started floating around about the two of you?"

"Don't you fucking threaten me, Paige _Larson_." Draco said cruelly. Paige's face burned with anger at the mention of her mudblood father's last name.

"My dad may be a loser but my mother and I are NOT so you better be a little more respectful, Malfoy."

"A Malfoy doesn't take orders from a _Larson_."

"It's only a matter of time."

"Hey, cool it," one of the Slytherins spoke up.

"Mind your business, Zabini!" Paige yelled.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

"Nothing, nothing, look…I say we get back at Potter, Weasley, and those little brainy bitches Granger and Cliff."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Draco yawned.

"I don't know yet but…"

"That's what I thought. You're wasting my time, I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?"

"To confront 'Gryffindor's little princess' about what you told me."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. This meeting's over anyway."

Draco made his way back to the castle.

"Malfoy, there you are," Hermione stopped him in front of the Great Hall.

"Make it quick, mudblood,"

"What was that, ferret boy?"

"I said make it quick!"

"Oh really?" Hermione said in fake surprise, "I could have sworn you added another word to the end of that statement."

"Well you heard wrong."

"Did I? Are you sure?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Draco shouted.

"Now, now," Hermione shook her finger at him as if he were a child that needed scolding, "You mustn't get a temper with me."

"Granger," he growled.

"I put up a notice on the Great Hall's bulletin," she pointed, "about Trelawney's memorial tomorrow. There won't be any classes and anyone who wishes to attend the brunch can. Dumbledore will explain what happened to her then and only then."

"Uh huh, that's great."

"Don't you care at all?" Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"Oh yes it's all very sad, but I have more important things on my mind."

"You're a monster, Malfoy."

"Not really. Am I supposed to feel sorry for someone I care nothing about?"

"Anyone with a heart would so I guess that explains your lack of sympathy."

"I'm not as mean as you think I am."

"Well I congratulate you for a fine job of hiding that."

"Between that meeting and you, I think everyone's out to bother me with useless drivel."

"Meeting? What meeting?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing. I was referring to tomorrow…the brunch thing or whatever."

The YDLF members were coming in from the entranceway.

"I see now," Hermione put the pieces together, "Slytherins have been planning something then."

Draco cursed his slip and Granger's overly large brain.

"You're right. Paige is dead set on purging the school of its filth…starting with you."

Hermione pulled out her wand in rage, "Let's see her try."

Draco laughed.

"It's twelve against one, not including myself. I'd run if I were you."

"I'm not running."

"Are you crazy? Did you not hear me? Twelve against one! You don't stand a chance."

"You won't let them do anything." Hermione gripped her wand tighter as the Slytherins were getting nearer.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Granger!" Paige called, "Just the one I was talking about. TIE HER UP!"

They all stared at her, unsure of what to do. Half of them could talk and talk about doing something to Gryffindors but when it came down to it, they just didn't have the guts.

"I said tie her up!"

Draco leaned against the wall, wondering how little miss perfect was going to get herself out of this one.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Two of the Slytherins nearest to Hermione fell on the ground. The others shot spells at Hermione but the Great Hall doors opened and all the charms ricocheted off the wood back at them. Only Paige and three others weren't hit with their own spells.

"What's going on?" Luna asked, shutting the door.

"Duck!" Hermione shouted as Paige threw another spell their way.

"Stupefy!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Luna screamed. Draco covered his ears but even that couldn't block out the ear-piercing scream that practically blew out his eardrums.

"Damn!" he yelled, "What are you? A fucking mandrake?"

"Stupify! Stupify!" Hermione knocked out the last two, leaving Paige standing alone. Draco laughed. The mudblood was got lucky this time but could should go against Paige head on?

"What the hell?" came the voice from someone he'd been thinking about minutes earlier. Hermione turned to look at Helen, giving Paige the opportunity to stun her. Hermione fell to the ground.

"STUPIFY!" Paige cast a spell at Helen next but she flew out of the way, just in time; stumbling into Draco.

"Draco what are—"

"STUPIFY!" Paige yelled again. Helen and Draco dove in separate directions.

"SECARE!" Helen shouted, giving Paige a bloody gash across the cheek, "Stupify!"

The second Paige hit the ground Helen raced over to Hermione's side.

"Enervate" Helen whispered. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha—"

"Shh, don't talk. Let's just get out of here." Helen helped Hermione up.

"You're just going to leave them all there?" Draco stepped in front of them.

"You!" Helen glared at him, "Why did you just sit back and watch them fight Hermione?"

"Why wouldn't I? The mudblood deserved whatever they were going to give her. You're just lucky I didn't join in."

"You're Head Boy! It doesn't matter what opinions you have of her! YOU DON'T LET PEOPLE GANG UP ON THE HEAD GIRL! Have you lost your mind! Can you imagine what the professors are going to say when they hear about this!"

Draco stared at her incredulously, "You're not going to tell them are you?"

"Malfoy, you are so stupid," Hermione cut in angrily, "Of course we're going to tell! If not then the Slytherins will go straight to Snape and we're the ones who are going to get in trouble."

"I didn't fucking ask you!" Draco yelled in Hermione's face. He turned back to Helen, "You won't tell."

"Hermione's right. They'll tell Snape all the Gryffindors attacked them or something. Besides you aren't the one who'll get in trouble because you didn't do anything. Hermione and I are going to go see Dumbledore now."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because then the Slytherins will say he's favoring you because he's your guardian."

Helen froze.

"Paige told them?"

"So it's true then?"

"Shit!" Helen yelled, "Fine, we'll just have to convince Snape then."

"Good luck with that." Draco shook his head and walked away. So it _was _true. Dumbledore was Helen's guardian. So what did that mean for him? The dark lord would be ecstatic if he brought him that piece of information, but if he did that…Helen would hate him forever. There was no way she'd ever forgive him. But what if she didn't find out? After all, the other Slytherins knew already and pretty soon the whole school would. So he was in the clear, right? Somehow the truth always comes out and Helen would find out. No, he couldn't risk it yet. Helen was already pissed off at him for not defending Granger. How the hell can she be a mudblood lover anyway? He was a Malfoy! Malfoys don't help mudbloods no matter what the cost. Somehow he was just going to have to make Helen see things his way. But how?

A/n: Sad Sad. This is my last post for a while since I'm going on vacation (I'll be still working on it from there but just in a notebook or something). I'll be back on June 27th and it will probably take me a day or two to type up a chapter so expect to see a new post on the 29th or possibly later or earlier. I'll miss you guys! muah! Oh and the bold words were from the song "Broken" by Seether.

--AngellicHuntress


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Wow I have a lot of catching up to do with reading everyone's stories plus a lot to write.  
  
**Quesomonkey:** Lol I want some therapy too! Know anyone good in the Southwest Florida area? Lol I'm just kidding. Yup I was in class one day and I was sitting there next to Paige thinking of what to write and then I'm like "OMG I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA THAT WOULD BE SOOOOO SICK!" and so Paige asked me what it was and I wrote it down and showed it to her and she was very much grossed out. Lol. Yeah, there will be random deaths. Thanks for your support!  
  
**Anasazi**: Yup, Hermy is a brave girl. And I totally enjoyed my vacation. Thanks. :-D. Hehe you reviewed and that's the important thing. lol. As soon as I finish typing up everything I wrote in my notebook I'm planning on reading the chapters of yours I missed ASAP!  
  
Chapter 14: "Start the WildFire"

Helen could see how worried Hermione was.

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Hermione asked anxiously, "What if he threatens to take my badge away?"

"First of all, I'll make him believe us. Second, Alby and Minerva wouldn't let him. Ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Before Helen could knock, Snape opened the door to his office.

"Helen, Granger, what is it?" Snape folded his arms.

"Students from your house attacked me?"

"Oh really? Then how is it that you're still with us?"

Hermione was about to reply but Helen gave her a let-me-handle-this look.

"Professor, I just happened to be walking by and I saw Paige stun Hermione."

Snape stood aside and motioned for them to step inside his office.

"And what did you do after that, Miss Cliff?"

"Paige tried to get me too but I stunned her first."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Helen looked at Hermione.

"Well…just know that there are twelve stunned Slytherins lying outside the Great Hall."

"TWELVE?" Snape snarled, "You didn't mention there were others involved."

Helen diverted her gaze from Snape, back to Hermione. Before she could open her mouth, the doors opened again.

"Gryffindors at—oh." Paige stopped when she saw that the two of them were already there.

"What is it, Miss Larson? Have a seat."

Snape hadn't offered them a seat!

"Granger and Cliff attacked us all."

Helen gripped the edge of the chair to restrain herself from doing Paige some serious damage.

"Explain."

"My friends and I were coming back inside and Granger went berserk and started cursing us like crazy and then Cliff joined in."

"These girls claimed it was the other way around."

"They're lying!" Paige said in her best truthful-sounding voice. Snape leaned back in his chair and thought the situation over. Helen knew he was wondering if he should be mean and take points off of Gryffindor for damage of two verses damage of twelve, or actually punish his house for a change.

"Clearly, this is your word against theirs," Snape started, "I would take the word of a Slytherin any day, however, since there are no other witnesses to back up either claim—"

"Lovegood."

"Malfoy."

Snape shook his head.

"I can punish both houses for fighting in the first place or all of you can keep away from each other. Take your pick."

"So you're giving Cliff special treatment because Dumbledore's her guardian, too then."

"Really," Snape raised an eyebrow, "I was not aware of that piece of information. And no, Miss _Larson_, I favor no one."

Paige glared at him, then at Helen and Hermione, and stomped off.

"The puzzle is finally solved," Snape sneered when she was gone, "All the interest the headmaster had taken in regards to your safety."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Oh it doesn't," he laughed in her face, "For some odd reason or another I thought there was something significant about your capabilities. Now I see he was merely doing his job by keeping an eye on you. How very foolish of me to assume as much from a friend of Potter's."

"Professor, I believe your first assumption was correct. I _do _have potential and it would be foolish for you to think otherwise."

Helen smiled and Snape gave her an appraising look.

"You are aspired, no doubt. A quality Salazar always prided in himself. Unfortunately you are also a bit cheeky and could use a lesson in humbling. You have a detention. Now leave my office."

Helen started walking in the direction of her dorm and Hermione followed.

"You do no you could have escaped there without trouble at all right?"

"I know."

"You're so lucky Snape thinks you are 'aspired' or else you'd probably have had a week's worth of detention and lost about twenty points."

"Oh well."

"Why does he give you exceptions anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Helen stopped to look at her, "I always end up getting in trouble for what I say."

"But it's so much less than any other Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor would have gotten. Besides, I think he would much rather not even punish you at all. It's almost as if he's forced to, in order to seem like he isn't picking favorites."

"I'm no where near being his favorite, but I see what you're saying," Helen nodded, "Lately I've been hearing that I'd be better as a Slytherin."

"What? That's bull!"

"Is it?" Helen frowned. Hermione could see how upsetting the idea was to her, "I _am _overlydetermined and ambitious and secretive. Can you imagine what Alby would have thought if I really _did _become a Slytherin?"

"Well you're not! You're not sneaky, dark, sly, or power-hungry and you certainly don't believe purebloods are better than others. I don't think the sorting hat made any mistakes."

Helen gave a quick smile.

"Thanks."

"I'd better go feed Crookshanks."

Helen nodded. She had to go to Quidditch practice anyway. Hopefully the rest of the day would be uneventful.

[PAGE BREAK]

A/n: Anyone read the manga, Ceres: Celestial Legend? Good stuff; affects the soul.

Soon the month of November came upon the students of Hogwarts. Because of Trelawney's death, ministry officials were sent to help guard the castle and curfew became earlier. Around that time someone broke into Azkaban and released half the prisoners (gee I wonder who), including Lucius Malfoy. The crime rate rose astronomically, causing the students to become restless and highly fearful for their lives. Helen was left feeling helpless. She hadn't been able to find anymore books on ancient magic and there weren't anymore clues about the Worset Stone. The only upside was the increased time she and Draco were spending together. Also, Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch 220 to 90.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at Hogsmeade," Draco murmured in her ear before kissing her goodnight. Helen smiled as a not-so-familiar feeling of warmth washed over her. Lately she'd been feeling that way around him. Was this how it felt to be rid of justified paranoia? How long would this last, until the deaths started hitting closer to home?

_Stop worrying! You're happy again so just shut up and go to bed!_

The Hogsmeade trip would be the last day before Christmas holidays; her last day with Draco before he left to visit his mother.

_GO TO BED!_

So Helen did.

**_THE DREAM_**

She was standing in a dimly lit room, armed with a wand in one hand. She was looking for it. Where was the magician?

"Helia-su-tamen," a voice pierced through her. Only one person sounded like that.

Suddenly the room was alive with death eaters.

"Chain her," the voice commanded. The crowd of Voldemort's followers separated to let one hooded wizard pass in front of them. Helen stood, paralyzed with fear and cold with terror. Suddenly everyone was gone, except the hooded wizard, amidst a circle of fire that was consuming everything. This wildfire would be her death.

"Please, whoever you are, don't do this!" Helen sobbed.

The wizard ignored her pleas. He gripped her arms and chained both of them to the wall. Once this was done he turned and slowly started walking away.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Helen cried as the fire burst and rose even higher.

"**Why give up everything I have for** **_you_?**"

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"**I hold the world in the palm of my hands. To save you would gain me nothing but a tombstone**."

"Kevin! Kevin will save me!"

The wizard just laughed heartlessly.

"**The one you speak of used to save you, but you left him to burn** **long ago.**" The hooded man waved his hand. The smoke in one area moved away to show Kevin also chained to the wall, enveloped by flames.

"Draco! Draco will come for me! He promised!"

This time the wizard did not laugh. Instead he reached up to lift the hood from his head. Chilling eyes. Stone cold and empty as his heart.

"**I am Draco."**

Then he was gone. And she was left alone. To be fed to the WildFire.

**_End of Dream (Helen wakes) _**

**__**

Helen was shaking from head to toe as she got out of bed to get changed. How much more frightening can a nightmare be? She just dreamt that someone whom she'd started to care for left her to die! It took her longer than usual to get ready and she was still shaken up by the time she reached Honeydukes (Harry and Hermione ran off together and Ron sought out Pansy).

"What's wrong," Draco lowered his voice, making sure to look like he was examining his chocolate bar instead of talking with Helen.

"Nothing," Helen lied, inspecting the malt balls; hoping no one was paying attention.

Draco looked at her full on with his eyes full of tenderness that was so different from the ones she saw in her nightmarish dream.

"We'll talk about it later?"

"Sure." Helen said quickly, just to appease him. After checking to make sure everyone's eyes were diverted he boldly gave her hand a gentle squeeze and a quick peck on the lips before going up the counter to pay for the sweets. Helen sighed as she watched him go. Hiding their relationship was tearing her up. Could it even be called a relationship when she found she wasn't able to trust him completely and had to hide secrets from him, too?

Later that day she met up with Harry and Hermione and they all went Christmas shopping together. Helen was very tired and almost untroubled when she came back to her room that night, until Draco brought it up again.

"So what's the big secret?" He took her hands in his.

"Just a realization."

"About what?"

Helen breathed out deeply.

"Your family would never allow us to be together. So what happens when they find out? Would you stop seeing me?"

"I still would in private."

"So when they arrange your marriage with someone else so you can produce heirs…I'll just be your mistress?"

"No…" Draco looked away.

"That's exactly what you'd been thinking, isn't it?"

"Why are you worrying about this now anyway? We've got plenty of time to figure this out."

"No we don't. I _know _this is it, where either Voldemort or Harry will die by the end of this school year."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"I'm going to bed." Draco stood up, "You're welcome to join me."

Helen gave him a look.

"Well, that's a no." he lifted his arm up to touch her shoulder but at the last second he put it back at his side, "Goodnight."

Helen watched his retreating back moving further and further away from her. Was there any truth to that dream she'd had? By sticking with her, Draco would be disowned, losing all the power of a Malfoy, as well as a target. Voldemort would have him killed. Was she worth the stakes?

"Helen," Draco peeped his head out of his room, "Why is there a Jobberknoll in my room?"

"Oh. I wonder how Buster got in there."

"Buster?"

"My jobberknoll."

"That thing is yours? I never knew you had one."

"Yeah, his cage is in Mrs. Baker's room."

"Why?"

Helen shrugged.

"She gave him to me when I was little but I guess she still considers him hers. I don't know."

Helen made a sound that was similar to a click and whistle combined. As soon as her bird flew out Draco mumbled goodnight again and shut the door.

[PAGE BREAK]

Draco arrived at the mansion at precisely noon. His mother was away on a shopping trip, leaving him alone in the house. At least he thought he was alone, until he went into the den.

"Father!"

Draco's spirits soared for a brief moment. His father seemed to be in good shape despite his stay in Azkaban.

"Draco."

"Don't move any closer." An unpleasant voice commanded. It seemed to be coming from the lounge chair by the fire. Draco looked at his father questioningly. _Who was sitting there with his back towards him?_

"I sense a change in the boy. What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure my lord. He looks the same to me."

_So it was the Dark Lord who was here!_

"His eyes."

Lucius walked forward and stood in front of Draco. After a minute of silence he spoke.

"I don't see."

"They are dissimilar to yours."

Lucius's eyes widened. Draco couldn't see what the big deal was.

"Why is this so, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know." Draco replied.

"He is lying." Voldemort rasped. Lucius looked at Draco in disbelief. He'd never lied to his father before, well, at least not while you-know-who was present. "The boy is not as loyal to you as you'd like to believe, Lucius."

Draco's father looked at him angrily.

"Draco…"

It was in the same tone he used with the headmaster, restrained but contemptuous all the same. But for some reason Draco couldn't bring himself to tell his father what he'd been doing since school started.

"Where do your loyalties lie!" Voldemort raised his voice. It was more demanding that asking. Lucius looked from the chair to Draco and back to the chair as if he felt they were playing some sickening joke on him. The mere idea of a Malfoy defying Voldemort was sheer ludicrous.

"With the Dark Lord."

"Wise answer," the room got quiet, and Voldemort rose to his feet, "Lift up your right sleeve." He directed his order to Draco. On instinct, Draco gripped his arm. Lord Voldemort faced Draco, towering over his with his red snake-like eyes glowing. Draco immediately lifted the sleeve of his robe.

"No!" Lucius whispered, "He can't be—"

Voldemort pointed his wand at a spot on Draco's arm.

"Proof that he _is_."

WHACK!

Draco was flung against the wall. Lucius cringed at the sight of his son in pain.

"So _this _is how you changed! You are a Via!"

Draco stood back up, despite his father's warning glare to stay down.

"What does that mean?"

The Dark Lord sized him up.

"The one destined to kill Helen."

Draco took a step back.

"But you won't yet. We need her alive for now."

Wait a second…Helen saw his mark before and she said he was a Via... so obviously she knows…but if he was _only _meant to kill her then why would she still choose to be around him?

"How am I the one who's going to kill her?"

"It's just what the Vias of Sacred Keepers do. How close to the girl are you?"

Draco frowned. There was NO WAY he was going to tell him that!

"What if she joined us? Then there'd be no need for her to die."

"You care, why?"

Then Draco was suddenly away of a little prickly feeling in his head, as if someone was inside searching for something. Draco forced his mind to be black, forming a wall. Instantly the pricking ceased.

"She will not join us. I know who her guardian is."

"I can _make _her join." Draco insisted. Voldemort's face contorted with rage.

"You never answered me," he started, suspiciously, "How close are you to the girl?"

"I've gotten her to like me. That's how I believe I can get her away from…Dumbledore."

"Do you take me for a fool? It is YOU who like her. It is YOU who she will turn against and kill if you do not do it first. I need to speak with your father, go!"

Once Draco left the Dark Lord seated himself back in his chair.

"We have a problem, Lucius."

"My Lord, if anyone can bring Cliff on y_our_ side, it's her Via! If anyone can break her, it's my son! He's very promising and—"

"I'm aware of the advantage of his use, Malfoy, however the one problem is if he discovers he's not only destined to kill her…he could love her too as well."

"He won't."

"He does already."

Lucius clamped his mouth shut.

"Keep an eye on your son. Stamp out this foolishness or there will be dire consequences."

"Yes my lord."

"One more thing, Lucius…tell him about the stone."

[PAGE BREAK HERE]

Christmas morning Helen woke to the sound of fluttering wings. In front of her were presents from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Mrs. Baker, Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Kevin…and Draco. She opened the other presents and came upon Draco's. Inside was a platinum armband with the mark of the Via encrusted in diamonds, emeralds, and a single ruby in the center. Along with the extravagant gift was a note:

Helen,

Do you remember seeing a strange emblem of some sort on my arm? Well, no one else knows about it (I usually put a charm on it) and so I figured it means you've seen a secret part of me. I had this made for you (yes, Slytherin colors but there's a ruby at least) because I don't want you to forget it. Not too long ago you asked me what I'd do if someone knew we were dating. I don't want to lie to you, Helen; I don't want to sacrifice my life for something I'm unsure about. In other words, I'm unsure about us, our relationship, and my own feelings. The one thing that's certain is that I've never been serious about anyone except you. No matter what happens, please don't forget or doubt the sincerity of what I've said. Regardless of what may come in the future, know that I will never physically hurt you; I'll try to protect you in my own way whenever I can.

Mine, Yours,

Draco

p.s. I didn't want to give you a necklace because of that whole amulet thing.

Helen had no idea what to make of his letter. It was both ominous and sweet at the same time. She tucked it in the secret compartment of her drawer and put the band around her upper arm. One thing was left…Kevin's. His present was a single tiglolilox, (a/n: combination of tiger lily and foxglove) her favorite flower. His letter was short and to the point.

To Helen,

This must be my 58th letter. I've said I'm sorry enough already. You may be relieved to know this is the last time I'm writing to you (unless you write me saying not to…which I highly doubt). Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Kevin

Helen put the letter down with a sigh. Now for the big question…make up with Kevin or not? Before it would have been a definite no but the dream gave her new insight. Kevin always used to take care of her when no one else could. She still cared about him…at least a little, right? Besides, wasn't he under a potion when he cheated? Helen picked up a piece of parchment.

Kevin,

Merry Christmas.

Helen

As an afterthought she added…

p.s. Don't make that your last letter. Write again soon and your present is included.

The next day Kevin wrote back and she replied. In fact they corresponded everyday; the day Draco returned was no exception.

[PAGE BREAK HERE]

A/n: I wanted to mention that I include certain quotes or whatever from songs and even cometimes from books or something (if I didn't say who then it's subconsciously).

"Draco! Omg I'm so happy to—" Helen stopped. Between Draco's once again changed eyes (dark grey this time) and bottle of extra potent firewhisky swinging in his hand, Helen could tell something was wrong with him. Strangely wrong.

"Helen," He stood up so abruptly that Helen jumped back in surprise.

"I think you should um…rest or something. You don't look too well."

"Uh uh doll, we've gotta talk about your initiation as a death eater."

"Excuse me?"

"The Dark Lord will spare your life if you join us, baby, you and me! It's the only way we can be together and I know you want that as much as I do. It's perfect! It's simple! Just become a death eater. You'll love it."

"I'm not going to be a fucking Death Eater!" Helen's temper fired up.

"You don't have a choice!" Draco frowned at her reaction to his suggestion. "If you're worried you won't be accepted…no worries. The Cliffs weren't respected by our side but at least they were rich purebloods. The Bastet and Isis families, however, had even MORE money and were looked up to by almost everyone. See, love, no worries."

"Talk to me when you're sober."

"I AM sober!"

"No you're not, now Move!"

"Only if you give me an answer first; Are you going to be smart and join or foolish and turn against me?" Draco demanded.

"What the hell happened to you," Helen's eyes flashed angrily, "Why are you being like this?"

**Let's talk this over   
It's not like we're dead   
Was it something I did?   
Was it something you said?   
Don't leave me hanging   
In a city so dead   
Held up so high   
On such a breakable thread   
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

"Me? You're the one with the issues! I offered you a chance to be with me and you're not fucking taking it!" Draco shouted.

"Did you EVER," Helen yelled, "think I could possibly ally with Voldemort after I got this?" she took off her armband to show the amulet scar on her arm, "They tortured me! Do you have **_any_** idea what that feels like?"

**You've got your dumb friends   
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult   
But so are they  
But they don't know me   
Do they even know you?   
All the things you hide from me   
all the shit that you do**

"You won't have to go through it again if you comply with—"

"What will it take to get through to you? I'm not going to help people who MURDERED MY FAMILY!"

"Do you want to die? Do you want me to have to kill you?"

Helen looked as though she had been slapped in the face…twice.

"If they asked you to kill me, could you do it?"

"At this point…"Draco's face filled with rage, "I would. I'm your Via after all."

"Then I guess that's it…I guess all that shit you wrote about protecting me was a bunch of garbage. And just when I started trusting you too." Helen tried to step around Draco to open the door but he grabbed her roughly and pinned her against it.

"We're not finished here." Draco held her down with the force of one hand and the weight of his body; in the free hand he conjured up a ball of fire, "Scared?" he waved the flame in front of her face.

Helen could feel a tear fall from her eyes, then another one.

"Why does every fucking person turn against me!" she screamed in anger, frustration, and sorrow. Anger was the strongest emotion at the moment and she shoved Draco, catching him off guard, and ran out.

**It's nice to know that you were there   
Thanks for acting like you cared   
And making me feel like I was the only one   
It's nice to know we had it all   
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done   
He was everything, everything that I wanted   
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it   
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away   
All this time you were pretending   
So much for my happy ending**


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Fanfiction.net hates me so I've got to hand change the messups. Darn.

**Anasazi****:** Yeah the story's taking a bit of a darker turn (not too much yet though hehehe). I'm glad you caught the Kevin thing. He's mentioned only a few more times but he comes back a little later. Hehehe. I haven't fully decided if he will die yet. We'll see. Lol. Oh and since I was so enchanted by your story I forgot to add in the review that I love the way Ron is in your story. So AWESOME! Oh and you live in Puerto Rico? I was just in San Juan two days ago (Only the airport cause we had to change flights [Been there 3 times total]) and I had NO idea the guys looked sooo good! Hehehe. Plus from the plane I got an awesome view and it's such a beautiful place! Lucky! 

Chapter 15: "Holiday in the Sun"

**If you're trying to turn me into someone else it's easy to see  
I'm not down with that, I'm nobody's fool.   
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
I'm nobody's fool ****If you wanna bring me down... go ahead and try. (1)**  
  
Helen continued to cry long after she finished telling Dumbledore what happened.

"And…and he knew about Vias." 

"I believe," Dumbledore said after some thought, "that they didn't tell Draco the entire story. I don't think he knows he may also love you."

"I wouldn't know about that." Helen laughed bitterly. It was a good thing she didn't have Salucidi anymore or else she'd have been in the hospital that very moment. 

"Did you use Legilimency?"

"I haven't since last year." Helen started wiping away her tears. She took a deep breath and cleared all the hurtful thoughts out of her mind. 

"You still have a few days left this holiday. I think you need a little getaway."

"What? Isn't that unsafe?" 

"It will do you good. I know a nice muggle family that will treat you right."

"A muggle family?" 

"Brian will love that. He's around your age I think." Dumbledore winked. Was Alby setting her up with some random guy? Oh well! 

So after late night swims, wind surfing, partying at the beach, riding around the island, hiking, sailing, shopping, and tons of kissing…Helen was more than ready to go back to school. 

A/n: I had much more written but I didn't like it so that's why this chapter is so short. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: "Facing the music"  
  
**Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie   
I know the truth now.  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore.  
It never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
Somehow you've got everybody fooled. (2)**  
  
Draco smiled to himself as he watched Crabbe and Goyle pushing everyone out of their way.  
  
"I'll tell the headmaster, I swear I will!" one of their victims sniffed. Draco rounded the corner but he could still hear the sickening crunch and thud. He took a seat in the classroom as the Professor came in.  
  
"Every year the N.E.W.T. students take their annual trip to D.L. Potions. As any decent wizard would know, D.L. Potions is the only exporter in England of already made potions which they export to other countries. During midterm the permission forms were sent out and returned. We will now proceed onto the grounds."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and led the pack outside where a big red bus was waiting. Once inside he noticed names above the window of each seat.  
  
"Did I fail to mention the assigned partners?" Snape said, sweeping past him to move to the very front. Draco walked down the aisle and reached the last seat which read: Draco Malfoy and Helen Cliff.  
  
"Bet Helen will get a kick out of this," he muttered sarcastically. To his great surprise she smiled cheerfully at him.  
  
"Move over, partner," Helen grinned. Draco slid next to the window to make room for her. In the seat across from them were Harry and Hermione, so to Draco's great annoyance she spent the entire way talking, joking, and laughing with them. He was completely surrounded by Gryffindors and for the first time he felt lonely.  
  
"Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh," Helen danced in her seat, "Walk like an Egyptian!"   
  
Draco tore his eyes away from the sight of her, furious with his body for the reaction her movements were having on him.  
  
"Shut up, you're so loud!" Draco griped. Helen shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Hey Dean, put on a quieter song for me to sing to. My partner's cranky."  
  
Draco could feel his temper rising. He almost retaliated until he saw the serious look on Helen's face.  
  
"What song is this?"  
  
"Anywhere by Evanescence. Why?"  
  
"Start is from the beginning."  
  
Draco looked curiously at Helen's abrupt mood change. He took the extendable ear from Helen's hand (which was near the headphone of Dean's portable CD player), and put it to his own ear to listen.  
  
A/n: They're traveling through muggle areas on the bus so muggle stuff would work.  
  
**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
**

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now   
**  
Before the song could finish she took the extendable ear away from him.  
  
"Happy now, Malfoy?"  
  
She made Dean change the song and she started dancing again.  
  
What gave her the right to be happy? He broke up with her! What wasn't _she _broken? Why was he left feeling emptier; darker inside and worse off instead of her?  
  
"We're here," Helen informed him.   
  
The whole time Helen steered him everywhere she wanted to go and he couldn't help wondering if she was purposely trying to irritate him.  
  
"Hurry up, slowpoke, one more place," Helen directed.  
  
"No," Draco stopped. Helen just shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say," she finished before going off on her own.  
  
Little bitch!  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
By the time Year 7 potions students came back from their trip it was dinner time.  
  
"Don't forget, Helen, we've got Quidditch practice."  
  
"How can I forget? We have it every night."  
  
"Harry, you promised we'd work on our History of Magic project and then spend a little time alone together," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"We can do that tomorrow."  
  
"I've got Head Girl duties tomorrow. You can't keep putting me off to the side."  
  
"I'm not!" Harry said defensively, "If anyone is, it's you!"  
  
"Me?" Hermione yelled, "How's that?"  
  
"You're always giving Ernie Macmillan all those private lessons. The guy doesn't even need it! Besides, it shouldn't take five hours!"  
  
"Are you accusing me of something? Like cheating perhaps?" Hermione asked heatedly.  
  
"No…" Harry said after a long pause.  
  
"You are! Well you won't have to worry anymore. Our relationship is over!"   
  
Hermione stormed off, followed by Harry. Helen and Ron looked at each other, then at the two leaving the great hall.  
  
"Why do their fights always seem so sudden to me?" Helen asked him.  
  
"Because you've been too wrapped up in your own problems with Malfoy to pay attention to your friends," Ron answered knowingly.  
  
"How did you know about Draco? Why haven't you told anyone else?"  
  
"Pansy and I saw you in Honeydukes and since Harry and Hermione found out my secret on their own I decided to let them do the same about your secret."  
  
"Draco and I aren't together anymore."  
  
"Well you just say the word and at least fifty guys will be kneeling at your feet. Malfoy could never make you happy. You don't need him."  
  
Helen sighed.  
  
"And quite honestly it never would have worked out anyway. I'm glad it happened sooner rather than later," Ron tried to be tactful in what he was saying; "Malfoy is an evil, poisonous, arrogant, cocky, and manipulating git. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He isn't capable of love. He doesn't have enough backbone to stick by your side the way a good boyfriend should. The things he does best are using and abusing. Trust me, you don't need him."  
  
"That's what my brain keeps telling me, Ron."  
  
"Then listen to it. He's been raised his entire life to worship you-know-who, hate muggles, and see himself as the greatest thing on the planet. How can someone like that just forget it all and change? There's just too much against you. I'm sorry I had to say that, Hel, but I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"I know, Ron. Thanks."  
  
"Helen!"  
  
"Hermione, when did you get back here?"  
  
"I need my head girl room back."  
  
"But—" Helen stopped. If she agreed then she wouldn't have to see Draco anymore except class, and although she made it appear like she had no problem being around him…she was still hurting, "You can have it. Right away! Let's go move my stuff right now."  
  
Ron nodded his head at her and followed the two girls out.  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
Harry rolled on his bed and his hand touched something soft. He opened his eyes and saw Helen laughing at him.  
  
"Good thing today's Saturday, Mr. Potter. You missed the Hufflepuff/Slytherin game."  
  
"Crap, yeah, what happened?"  
  
"Hufflepuff beat them, 180 to 10."  
  
Harry sat up quickly with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"So if we beat Hufflepuff in the upcoming game then we're definitely still alive."  
  
"Ravenclaw also has to beat Slytherin in order for us to play them for the cup, but we'd have to win be a considerable amount…"  
  
"If only we hadn't lost that first game!" Harry's face darkened, "Will you tell me who it was now?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT! HOW?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"That's it—" Harry jumped out of bed. Helen grabbed him quickly.  
  
"Not yet…"  
  
"But—" Harry saw a strange spark in her eyes, "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"It's a plan…pretty low but…"  
  
"What?"  
  
A/n: Notice Helen has a lot of plans?  
  
"On the upside it could help you get Hermione back…or drive her further away…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No. Forget it."  
  
"Helen! Please!" Harry pleaded with desperation in his eyes, "I'll do anything to make up with Hermione."  
  
Helen sighed.  
  
"Jealousy."  
  
"What would make Hermione jealous and at the same time get back at Draco?"  
  
"If another girl dated you then Hermione would get jealous…or hate you more; if I was that girl…then you'd be dating your enemy's ex. Draco would hate that!"  
  
"But you aren't—WHAT THE HELL! YOU DATED THAT –"  
  
Helen had forgotten Harry didn't know and now he was going ballistic.  
  
"WHY? HOW? WHEN? HOW LONG? HOW FAR DID YOU GO? DID—"  
  
"It's complicated. Let me explain…"  
  
So Harry told him everything…the Worset stone, Vias, and everything and of course he was furious that she hadn't told him earlier.  
  
"That's pretty twisted," Harry ground his teeth, "How sick is that, having someone love or kill you."  
  
"I know." Helen smiled, glad she'd come clean with Harry, "Oops. I forgot my photo album in the study. I'll be back."  
  
Helen left the boy's dorm and jogged down to the study. When she opened the door she saw books, parchment, and ink everywhere, tables upturned, her photo album on the floor next to Draco's foot, and a letter in his hand.  
  
"Uh…hi."  
  
"So…you plan on visiting Kevin this summer, eh?"  
  
"You read my letter!" Helen dropped her jolly act immediately.  
  
"And you met up with some disgusting muggle during the holiday I see. You work faster than most whores at this school," he kicked the photo book at her, which she picked up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a whore alright," Helen mocked, "And you're the only one who I haven't shagged. Now I see why you're so bitter."  
  
She snatched Kevin's letter from his hand and took a step away but he grabbed her and threw her onto the couch chair.  
  
"You're not getting away with that last comment," Draco snarled, getting on top of her.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Helen yelled furiously, trying to get away.  
  
"Dare what?" he faked a puzzled expression as she could feel his hands moving where they weren't supposed to go.  
  
SLASH!  
  
Out of nowhere two daggers materialized into her hands long enough to slice him across the chest, before it vanished. Draco yelled out in pain and rolled to the floor, allowing Helen to pull a vanishing act of her own.  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"This is a magical cut, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfry mumbled, "How in the world did you get that it?"  
  
"From the blade of an old friend, look, can't you just put a bandage on it?"  
  
"That's the only thing I can do. It'll have to heal without magic."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
After a minute or so she left to attend to someone else.  
  
"My, that's one serious injury."  
  
"What do you want, Zabini?"  
  
"I want Larson, but I can't have her yet, now can I? I've got to get rid of my current girlfriend first. You know how it is."  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Draco asked moodily.  
  
"You're right old chap. I'm here for you after all."  
  
"Explain and make it quick."  
  
"The Dark Lord said you needed some guidance when it came to your personal life so I'm instructed to keep you on the right path."  
  
"Take your guidance and shove it."  
  
"Oh no thank you," Blaise chuckled, "You may think you're the baddest thing in Hogwarts, being Cliff's Via and having the ability to do magic without a wand, but you're still weak."  
  
A/n: I know there is no such word as baddest but I wanted to use it anyway.  
  
"I don't see how that is."  
  
"The proof is that fact that you're stuck here while she is in her house common room."  
  
Draco started to pay more attention to what he was saying after that.  
  
"Your weakness is being in love with her."  
  
"Lust. Both are 'L' words, never to be confused."  
  
A/n: Draco's last line from Passions (the book).  
  
"Deny it all you want. If it was just lust you would have had sex with her already…unless you were going to and that's how you got hurt right now…"  
  
"Okay, psychic, what's your advice."  
  
"Don't think about her, don't talk to her or communicate with her in any way. Immerse yourself in every possible girl and you'll forget all about her."  
  
"Consider it a done deal."  
  
"I haven't finished yet."  
  
"I'm listening." Draco muttered.  
  
"Don't be fooled by Cliff's sugary sweet, vulnerable exterior. Isis women are capable of anything, as if you've forgotten that little token of her appreciation across your chest."  
  
"I haven't."  
  
"Good. In that case, if you need someone to talk to…let me know, and if you need me to get you a girl for tonight then let me know too."  
  
"No thank you. I'm a big boy, I can get my own."  
  
Blaise smiled as he left the hospital wing.  
  
Screw Zabini. There'd be no girls in his bed until he healed. And what the hell did Blaise know about loving Helen anyway? If those daggers stayed in her hands a little longer, he was sure she could have chopped his head off…and the one on his neck too. One thing Blaise said was right…Isis women were dangerous which made Helen all the more exciting and intriguing. He may end up killing her later, he may not be able to be with her now, but if he couldn't have her…certainly no one else was going to either. Anyone willing to try better watch out!  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
Alright team…" Harry started, his face full of determination, "If we don't beat Hufflepuff today then Gryffindor is out of the running for sure. We were cheated last time and there's no way in hell I'll let it happen again. We can do this! We can win! We have to!"  
  
"Let's go," Ron motioned for everyone to follow him out to the field.   
  
Once out there Helen gave Harry a good luck peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "It's almost March and Hermione hasn't forgiven you. We've got no choice but to stick with the plan."  
  
"You sure you're okay with this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay then," Harry said, giving her a long, slow, kiss in front of the entire school (the teaching staff included). Helen ignored the crowd and looked at him in surprise, then smiled.  
  
"Nice," Helen nodded in approval.  
  
"Players ready?" Madam Hooch frowned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"AND THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED! IMMEDIATELY TAKEN BY POTTER'S KISSMATE—I MEAN TEAMMATE, HELEN. HA HA (sorry Professor) PASS TO WELSH, DODGES THE BLUDGER, BACK TO CLIFF…SCORE! 10 TO 0!"  
  
Harry droned out the commentating and concentrated on the game which was at 50 to 10. WHIZ!  
  
Gold flashed by his nose and with one quick whip of his arm he caught the snitch.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 200 TO 1O! VICTORY KISSES FOR ALL!"  
  
"AHHH"  
  
Harry saw Helen fall to the ground, blood spurting from her forehead.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Harry demanded as his feet touched back on the ground.  
  
"I-I got so excited that I didn't watch where I was swinging my bat," Deidre sobbed quietly. Professor Dumbledore calmly stepped through the crowd and conjured up a stretcher.  
  
"She'll be fine, right?" Harry followed the professor. Dumbledore didn't answer.  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
Draco was on his way to common room when he saw the headmaster leading Potter who was holding someone's hand.  
  
"Helen!"  
  
He darted forward but something caught his robes.  
  
"No," Blaise shook his head, "Don't. She isn't your concern."  
  
It wasn't until 10 o'clock that Draco snuck away. He unlocked the hospital door and spotted Helen lying on the hospital bed. He sat in the chair to her right. Only the memory of the cut she gave him prevented him from touching her.  
  
"You beautiful wench," Draco shook his head, "What a waste…you being born a Sacred Keeper and me your Via."  
  
His throat started pricking so he grabbed a glass of water from the table at her bedside. Suddenly his eyes involuntarily closed on him and he realized he'd just taken a sleeping potion.  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
Draco found himself standing in front of two little boys. One was a spitting image of Helen but with the blue-grey eyes Draco used to have; the other looked exactly like him as a little boy except he had with Helen's eyes. Both children looked at him in terror.  
  
"Don't kill mommy!"  
  
"Daddy, NO!"  
  
And lying at his feet was Helen's corpse.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Both Helen and Draco woke with a scream. Helen panicked when she saw him.  
  
"Get away from me!" Helen freaked out and ran.  
  
"Helen, wait! Please! We need to talk!"  
  
"And how the hell did your eyes get blue again? Forget it! Fuck this! Fuck you! I'm gone!"  
  
And she was.  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
Helen finished her mug of hot chocolate (she needed it after the scolding she got from Madam Pomfry for leaving the hospital wing the other night) when Harry called her from outside.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"For?"  
  
"You haven't forgotten our casual date plan for Hogsmeade have you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
So as you can imagine Helen made the most of their date playing the part as Harry's girlfriend perfectly.   
  
"Whoa the ground's slipperAH" Helen slipped and pulled Harry down with her. Then she felt a powerful angry energy. Draco was watching! Helen pretended like she didn't know and let Harry kiss her in such a way that he really did outdo himself.  
  
A/n: Hehehe Helen likes Harry's kisses.  
  
A fireball landed a foot away from them and extinguished with a sizzle in the snow.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
"Move!" Helen yelled, pulling Harry on her other side, dodging the ball of fire.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry jumped up, his wand out. Before he could utter a spell, Malfoy got him first.  
  
"Secare!"  
  
A gash sliced his arm.  
  
"Delelve!" Harry fired back. Draco produced a mass of fireballs and lobbed them all at Harry…unable to dodge them all.  
  
"CEASE!" Helen shouted with both hands outstretched between Harry and the fireballs which disappeared with a poof. Draco had a confused look on his face.  
  
"You've gotten your revenge," Helen whispered in Harry's ear, "Let's go."  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
Draco was about to follow them but a letter dropped to his feet:  
  
Get the gold Wosret emperor, fool, and magician cards from somewhere in the headmaster's office.   
  
-Your father  
  
Draco shook his head. Too easy…  
  
Twenty minutes later he held the slim black box which contained two of the gold pieces. But where was the magician?  
  
"Pleasant seeing you here, Mr. Malfoy. How unexpected."  
  
Draco froze.  
  
"Yes, thank you for finding those. I was wondering where I put them," Dumbledore took the box from him and put it back under his desk, "Have a seat."  
  
"Thanks but—"  
  
A chair rammed into his knees, knocking him off his feet into it.  
  
"Well, Draco, I'm glad you came. We have a few things to discuss. The most important one is Helen's safety. Will you harm her or protect her?"  
  
"Sir, I'm her Via."  
  
"Then you would know you can harm her or protect her."  
  
"Protection is not an option."  
  
"Lord Voldemort only gives out the bits of information that would benefit him. Here," the headmaster handed him the Eriam book. Draco read the passage and looked up.  
  
"I may also be destined to love her…the Dark Lord didn't mention that…"  
  
"So what will it be? Harm her…at the risk of dying by her hand or anyone else against you or protect her at the risk of being slain by Voldemort and his followers. You'd lose your family and friends but gain new ones…and the chance to be with Helen."  
  
The dream came rushing back to him…What did he really want? What would it be like to actually live his own life, not having to take orders from someone for the rest of his life…would it be so bad? He'd have people who wanted him dead no matter which side he chose.   
  
"Voldemort is afraid of the two of you getting together because he knows that as long as you both are together…you can't be murdered."  
  
Then that would mean he shouldn't be afraid of the dark lord killing him, right… Why not pick the side with the girl? Damn, but he already broke up with her. More than that, he'd threatened her twice. Helen would never forgive him for that so then there was no point in trying...and she was dating Potter.  
  
Draco felt his blood boil. No! Absolutely no way would Potter have her! Oh yes, Draco was going to get Helen back no matter what the cost. He was destined to be with her…Not Saint Potty!   
  
He could just imagine Harry with his arms around Helen; holding her, kissing her, going to bed with her. NO!  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him as if he knew Draco had chosen Helen's side…or at least to give it a try.  
  
"Next thing you must know is that the last gold card needs to be placed in the stone by the sacred keeper, therefore they can't kill Helen yet."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"At the moment I can't think of anything else to advise you on except to never betray Helen as she holds grudges, and don't try to 'find' things before they're 'lost' (meaning don't steal his gold cards again). If there's nothing else…you may go."  
  
And go is what Draco did.  
  
**I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...   
it's telling me all these things...   
that you would probably hide...   
am I... your one and only desire...   
am I the reason you breath...   
or am I the reason you cry...   
  
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't get around you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...** (5)  
  
A/n: Here are the list of songs quoted. And I'm sorry for any mistakes (other than gramatical ones or spelling) because I'm using a different format to upload now.

1) (Chap 15) Avril Lavigne "Nobody's Fool"  
  
2) Evanescence "Everybody's Fool"  
  
3) Bangles "Walk like an Egyptian"  
  
4) Evanescence "Anywhere"  
  
5) Saliva "Always"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n**: I changed everything I planned on writing. Oh and I know I have a lot of songs in these past few chapters but it's because I've gotten a lot of songs and they're all good so I want to share them with everybody! Anyone hear of "My heart is the worst kind of weapon" by Fall Out Boy? Love the beat. Oh and I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! (Few but precious) Oh and has anyone heard "Hello? Is this thing on?" by !!!. If not then it's in my Xanga!   
  
**Laura**: Yeah Draco…well you'll see. I'm sorry about Harry and Helen not being together (I personally think they WOULD be awesome together but there's something about Draco that makes Helen like him). Thanks for reviewing and reading!  
  
**Quesomonkey**: You took down your story? Awww. Lol Malfoy coulda been worse (but if I made him that way then there's no way Helen would be able to forgive him, no matter what her feelings were). Yup my trip was great thanks lol. Thanks about the Snape comment too! Hehe. Brian's just some muggle guy Dumbledore knows who helps "distract Helen". Yeah and I'm sorry about 15 being so short. I know I should have just combined it with 16 but I was being super lazy. Lol. Plus 16 was pretty long anyway. Will Brian be back? Not too sure…never thought about that possibility. And about the Harry/Helen thing…hehe Laura said the same thing. Oh and about Hermione's reaction…it's so funny because I thought it was in Chapter 16 but then I looked back at 17 and was like "Oh…that's where I put it". I didn't put all that much time into the scene (I know I could have made it a bit jucier…like have Hermione mad at her…you know how girls aren't supposed to date the guy their friend likes) because I was so eager to write the other things that I have planned. Wow this has been a long explanation lol.  
  
And don't worry…Draco isn't killing anyone yet. Oh there your story is!  
  
**Anasazi**: Your bro works there! Does he happen to have the name Alejandro or something like that (read his nametag thing)? Because I saw the CUTEST guy (no idea how old he was…early twenties or less or something. I don't think much older than that.) working in this one place when I was buying keyrings. Walk like an Egyptian is an awesome song! Hehehe I'm glad you liked those lines (my favs in that chapter too) LOL I think both Helen and Harry had some fun during that plan. Hehehe oh boy I'm happy now. I'm so happy that I'll even share my chocolate chip cookies with you! (Aren't they cookie monster's favorite kind? Lol)  
  
Chapter 17: "Change In The Winds"  
  
**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
Maroon5**  
  
"Hey Hermione," Helen smiled despite the fact that Hermione looked like she had been crying, or trying not to.  
  
"What's wrong?" Helen asked, knowing exactly what it was.  
  
"Can we talk in my room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
It was just around the corner.  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
"Okay I'll drop the act," Helen said quickly, "You still like Harry but you feel like it's too late because you think he and I are together."  
  
Hermione stared, openmouthed at her.  
  
"Harry was just helping me get back at someone by pretending we were dating. The entire time all he could think about was you."  
  
Hermione continued to stare.  
  
"What are you still doing standing there? Go get him!"  
  
Hermione smiled and when Helen blinked…she was gone.   
  
Well…at least her Harry/Hermione plans worked…unlike her Draco ones in the past that backfired. If only…no. Ron was right. Draco…Draco…she knew she should hate him. She knew she was being stupid for still thinking about him…but…Gosh! Everything was so frustrating. She couldn't deny the way she felt about him despite all odds against her. Was she crazy for falling for him against all reason? Was she naïve for believing he had a good side?  
  
"Helen! I heard your voice! I know you're in there!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Draco…"  
  
"I won't let him have you, Helen, I won't."  
  
"That's not really for you to decide, now is it?"  
  
"The only one who can stop me is you," Draco whispered in her ear, "And I don't think you'll want me to."  
  
Helen stepped back.  
  
"You sound very sure of yourself for someone who waves fireballs in people's faces."  
  
_Yeah sure Helen…keep pushing him away._  
  
**Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye**  
**And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing**

******  
I am captivated  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**  
  
"I'm sorry I was an ass. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I was weak. I'm…I'm sorry for being…"  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"No. I mean yes. I mean I don't know, I mean I feel so strange. So liberated. Like all this time I've been pretending to be someone I'm not and finally I'm allowed to be the person you want me to be. And yet I'm sad. I'm sad because I betrayed you and I'm used to being untrue to people but by the time I realized how much of a jackass I was being I'd already had time to hurt the most important person in my life. And I realized you're the most important person because you made me jealous. Seeing Potter with you made me go crazy with anger. How dare he touch you? And then I started thinking to myself after the talk with Dumbledore—"  
  
"You and Dumbledore—"  
  
"—I realized that jealousy means wanting something someone else has. Then I thought to myself why do I want Helen? Is it because she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen? I always knew you were pretty last year but suddenly this year I saw you as a perfect flawless creature and I came to realize Zabini was right."  
  
"About what?" Helen asked, surprised she was still listening to Draco's rambling.  
  
"He said I loved you."  
  
Helen looked into his blue-grey eyes. BLUE GREY! They were back to their original color before the spell! But how…  
  
**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself  
  
So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that  
  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**  
  
"And I do love you Helen. I realize that now! God, I don't even think I'm making sense because how can a seventeen year old be in love? And I mean…how can I truly know what love is? Is it the warm feeling I get whenever I see you or the insane jealousy I have when you're with someone else or the fact that I see your face everywhere I go and you're all I can think about, even when I hurt you…even when I was supposed to hate you. Through it all I knew that I'd never be able to forget you or pretend you didn't exist because you were too much a part of me. And you must think I'm insane. And I am insane for admitting all this because how can you possibly forgive me? How can you just start over again? I don't know how I can earn your trust back and I doubt I deserve to."  
  
"Draco…I don't…I don't think…I…" Helen was at a loss for words.  
  
"I'm going to try Helen, God, please give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not spineless. I want to be there for you and make all your pain go away. I'll disown myself…cut off my balls…live in poverty…jump in the lake…anything you want, just so you can be mine. If you-know-who wants me dead so be it. He's not going to touch you while I'm around. Shit, you don't believe me do you? I'm acting like a lunatic aren't I, but I don't know how to handle what I'm feeling inside. I don't know how to react to this. I need your help. I need you to convert me. Change me. I just want you to be happy with me. I know we can be happy. You-know-who tricked me into thinking I was supposed to kill you and when I said I'd kill you I didn't mean it. I couldn't do it. I really couldn't and then I saw our kids…yea our kids in a dream and that just proved right there that I couldn't kill you cause I freaked out. I flipped! But anyway Dumbledore showed me the book that said I was destined to love you and I believe it! Yes, I believe it! I've never been so sure yet unsure in my life because it's all up to you basically. If you can love me…if you can give me a chance then I'll be the happiest person and if you hate me then I may as well just lie down and die because I can't live without you by my side."  
  
Helen's brain wasn't processing fast enough.  
  
"You're going to turn away from your family and the Slytherins and Voldemort and his Death Eaters for me?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"I'm in love and nothing can undo that."  
  
"What about Harry? Hermione? Ron?"  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"I'll have to deal with them, won't I? I'll have to…Helen it's going to be tough to make me accept them. That's where I need your help. Will you be able to put up with me? Is that okay? Will you help me? Can you understand that removing seven years of hatred for them and seventeen of muggles is going to be difficult for me?"  
  
Draco looked at her so helplessly. Was this the real Draco? Would he change his mind again? Could he really mean everything he said? Should she give it one more try, like her heart was begging her to do? Too many questions!  
  
"Helen, please just say something. I…I'm not good at explaining how I feel since I never said I love you to anyone before and it's all so new to me."  
  
Was this a trick? Could she really trust and believe him? If she didn't…she'd never know what could have happened between them. She looked up at him and used her gift...  
  
And she read what his expression was telling her.  
  
She read was his eyes were trying to say.  
  
And she believed him.  
  
She didn't remember falling into his arms or holding him tight or the tears of joy that sprang from her eyes. She only remembered feeling one thing. Completeness.  
  
**So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current**  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway, staring at the two of them.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Helen looked up at Draco and he knew she needed to be alone when she explained things to Hermione. He gave her one last hug and left the two friends alone.  
  
"What…"Hermione paused, "is going on?"  
  
Helen took a deep breath and began to tell her.  
  
A/n: Okay so I figured I should end the chapter here but it's really short and I have about a four page list of events that are supposed to happen from now until the end of the story and I really don't want to have 30 chapters so I'm adding more to this chapter PLUS I'm probably going to be excluding a lot of events that I planned.  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
"Oh God, I forgot how to do the Hovering charm." Hermione panicked.   
  
"It's _Natare_, calm down 'mione. You're way ahead of the rest of us" Harry reassured her.   
  
"The Engulf in Flames spell…is it _Operire Flamma_ or _Oparie Flamma_?" Helen asked.  
  
"_Operire Flamma_," Harry turned his attention to the two girls whose heads were in their books. The both of them were frantic with studying for the N.E.W.T. exams (which were all the way in June) while the rest of the students in the classroom were trying to get the hang of the charm Flitwick told them to learn.  
  
"Thanks, and Hermione, you've got to show me how to do that one curse that attaches someone to the wall," Helen mumbled without looking up, "I'm the only one in DA (Dumbledore's Army) that hasn't mastered it yet."  
  
"I can show you later tonight."  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"What?" Hermione looked up.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just doing something tonight that's all," Helen mumbled  
  
"What's that?" Harry turned to her curiously.  
  
"Just meeting someone…" Helen tried to sound innocent.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked warily.   
  
"A friend, geeze, what's the big deal?"  
  
"The fact that you're hiding something." Harry quipped.  
  
Helen looked to Hermione for support but the brunette just shook her head. Helen heaved a sigh.  
  
"Draco, alright."  
  
"WH—"  
  
"Keep it down, both of you!"  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron hissed, "You two got back together!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Harry fumed, "What the hell do you see in that little shit?"  
  
"This is why I didn't want to say in the first place!" Helen grumbled.  
  
"Helen—"  
  
"Save it. I understand why you guys are having a fit but there's no use discussing this."  
  
"Helen! You're making a huge mis—"  
  
"Drop it!" Helen said icily. Harry stooped listening. He wasn't going to see another person suffer at the hands of one of Voldemort's minions, Malfoy especially.  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
Harry stared at the clock on his bedside, fully dressed. It was almost midnight and right about now the last few Gryffindors in the common room were probably trooping up to their dormitories. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and wand before heading to the door.  
  
"You were going to go without me?" Ron pushed the covers off himself, and jumped out of bed, "What kind of friend are you?"  
  
Harry grinned and beckoned his best friend to follow him out.  
  
"Man, it's been ages since we've used this thing."  
  
"Shh! Get under the cloak, I think I hear something."  
  
The two boys scrambled into a dark corner of the common room and covered themselves in time to see a little white Abyssinian/Egyptian Mau hybrid cat descending down the stairs of the girl's dormitory.  
  
A/n: I was looking up revered Egyptian cats and I came up with the search about white (called silver) Abyssinian cats and Egyptian Mau cats and I just wanted to say that I don't know if they can like…interbreed or something but I wanted to have that in my story. I'm pretty brainless when it comes to cats.  
  
"Who's cat is that?" Ron asked quietly, "Helen's maybe?"  
  
"Is _is_ Helen. She's an unregistered animagus. I saw her change in the Order's headquarters before school started,"  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron whispered, "Remember when we wondered if animals could see us under the cloak in first year?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry lowered his voice as Helen was drawing nearer.  
  
"We're about to find out."  
  
Helen (in her animagus form) walked by them but stopped short inches away from Harry's right shoe before bolting out of the already slightly opened portrait door.  
  
"I wonder what made her run like that. Do you think she knows we're going to follow her?"  
  
"No, I think she just took a whiff of your sneaker, mate, and dashed off."  
  
"Like yours smell any better," Harry laughed, "C'mon lets go."   
  
They trailed after her down staircases and hallways until they finally reached the entranceway to the grounds. Helen went back to human form and was on all fours.  
  
"That hurt," Harry muttered.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't stop so suddenly I wouldn't have crashed into you!" Ron shot back, "Besides, there's no room for the both of us under this thing anymore."  
  
"Your big feet take up all the room," Harry joked.  
  
"Shut up, and why is Helen still on the floor? What's she doing?"  
  
"Lower your voice!" Harry whispered, "And she still has a little trouble when she changes form.  
  
Helen finally stood upright and went outside.  
  
"C'mon," Harry darted forward so quickly that he almost tripped over himself.  
  
"Settle down!"  
  
Harry and Ron ran as fast as they could, considering the circumstances, and only stopped when Helen did. Then they found a nice clump of bushes to conceal themselves in. Harry wasn't sure why he needed to hide when he was wearing the invisibility cloak but something told him to do it anyway.  
  
"You came," Draco smiled, taking her hands in his. "No trouble sneaking out?"  
  
"None," Helen beamed.  
  
_"Look at the little ferret," Ron hissed in Harry's ear. Harry was so busy watching that he didn't comment._  
  
"Actually…Harry and Ron found out that I was meeting you tonight and they flipped."  
  
"As expected," Draco smiled.  
  
_"Look at that icicle smiling 'cause he knows we were mad!" Ron grumbled.  
_  
"I got this for you," Draco pulled a book out of his robes and handed it to her.  
  
"A Warrior's Guide to Dark Arts and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco, how did you know I wanted this?" Helen looked up at him in wonder.  
  
"I didn't," he tousled his hair, "But I figured we'd need to be as prepared as we could. When people find out about us…there will be more complaints than from just Potter and Weasley."  
  
"I wanted to talk about that…" Helen looked down. "I want to keep this a secret."  
  
"What?" Draco was taken back. "I thought—I thought you wanted to get this out in the open. I'm okay with revealing it to everyone now, honestly." He caressed her cheek with one hand and separated the gap between them with the other.  
  
_Harry didn't realize he was darting forward until he felt Ron hold him back._  
  
"Before I was a frightened coward, but not anymore."  
  
_"Bullshit!" Harry thought to himself. Malfoy was the same false, backstabbing, shitface that he'd always been. How could Helen believe the trash he was saying? How could she look at him so adoringly? How could Malfoy pretend to look at her in the same way?_  
  
Helen wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I know, but I don't think it'll do any good to let Voldemort's side know you're with me just yet. You'll be safe as long as they have no idea."  
  
"As long as you're sure." Draco kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Aww, that's all I get?" Helen pouted.  
  
"Just the start."  
  
_At first Harry was going to smash through the bushes and clobber the hell out of Malfoy the second he saw them kissing: hands roaming wherever they pleased, mouths being explored, bodies being pressed…all the things that Harry wanted Helen to do with someone else…anyone else but Malfoy. But something stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that Helen and Draco reminded him of himself and Hermione. They looked perfect together…like salt and pepper, or sugar and spice, or ketchup and mustard. Okay, so he was hungry, but that basically summed up how he felt. No one could look at Helen the same way he looked at Hermione and be faking it. Maybe Malfoy was the first…who knew?_  
  
_"This is getting me ill," Ron said uneasily.   
  
"Helen would kick our asses if she knew we were watching," Harry replied quietly.  
  
"Let's hope she doesn't."_  
  
"Any chance you can possibly sneak out again to meet me? Like a study date tomorrow?" Draco inquired.  
  
"We'd never actually get around to studying," Helen pointed out.  
  
"But that's the fun of it!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Alright. What time?"  
  
"I've got Quidditch practice in the morning."  
  
"I have it in the afternoon."  
  
"Potter's always with Granger nowadays at night."  
  
"What?" Helen asked in a puzzled tone of voice.  
  
"They've even begun sleeping in the same room. I heard them."  
  
_Harry could feel Ron glaring at him.  
  
"What?" Harry blushed, "It's not true! You saw me in the dorm tonight."  
  
"Yeah, probably planning on meeting up with Hermione after you followed Helen."  
  
"No," Harry's cheeks got redder.  
  
"Shame on you for trying to lie to me," Ron frowned, "Whatever. I'd probably do the same thing anyway."_  
  
"I'd better go to bed." Helen suppressed a yawn.   
  
"Damn, already?" Draco sighed, "I suppose rest is important."  
  
_"Look at that bastard act like he's concerned," Ron muttered, neglecting to lower his voice._  
  
"What was that?" Helen raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear that?"  
  
_Draco looked in Harry and Ron's direction. If Harry didn't know better he could have sworn that Draco could see him. Still, Harry had an uneasy feeling. Maybe it was the fireball that Draco conjured up in his hands. Maybe it was the smirk on Malfoy's face and the finger he held up before throwing it at them. Maybe it was that when they moved seven paces to their left Draco conjured up another fireball and threw it at them with precision and accuracy?_  
  
_"Uh, you reckon he can see us somehow?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're quite the mind reader," Harry mumbled._  
  
"Can you see who it is?" Helen asked, eyeing the next fireball that Draco made which was roughly the size of her head.  
  
"Maybe," Draco grinned, throwing it.  
  
"Cease," Helen made it disappear in midair.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your overprotective buddies, Harry and Ron, over there." Draco pointed at them.  
  
_"How the hell can he see us and Helen not?" Harry wondered. Before he could give it much more thought, Helen tackled him to the ground, pulling Ron as well._  
  
"Why—" she paused after every word, "—are you two here?" she asked after yanking their hood down and taking the cloak off them.  
  
"Making sure Malfoy doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
"I managed not to pull a stunt like this one." Draco snickered.  
  
"You know you can—"  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron interrupted Harry and Draco.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Helen gave them fierce look. "Don't you even dare try to talk to me tomorrow either."  
  
"C'mon, Helen, we're just looking out for you."  
  
"Yes, as noble as your intentions were," Helen said sarcastically, "you two FOLLOWED me. You totally invaded MY privacy and stuck your overly large noses in MY business. I am capable of taking care of myself THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH! What you overheard was personal! I have half a mind kick you both in the balls right now!"  
  
"You were kidnapped twice. That fact doesn't prove your case much."  
  
"You asshole! How dare you use that against me?" Helen shook with rage. "I had a great night until you numskulls came and ruined it! You freakin perverts! Watching us kiss! Watching us…" Helen's voice trailed off as she shot them a look of pure disgust, then suddenly laughed in a way that was no where near sounding amused. "I'm not even going to waste my time explaining just how unbelievably BRAINDEAD you guys are. Draco, please, let's go AND DON'T YOU TWO DARE FOLLOW OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!"  
  
_After listening to Draco calm Helen down as they walked away, Ron picked up the Invisibility cloak.  
  
"Which head do you bet she was referring to?"  
  
Harry shook his head. Now was not the time for joking. The Marauder's Map showed Helen and Draco not walking to Gryffindor common room…but the room for the Head Boy._

A/n: The song that was unnamed is "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional. Omg I hope that's right. I don't want anyone murdering me. Oh and sorry about any mistakes on here but I was so eager to post this and so tired from today that I didn't check it four to five times like I usually do.


	18. Chapter 18 July 8th

**A/n**: Anyone heard of Rachael Yagamata's "Worn me down"? Okay now this story is going to be taking a real turn…I do believe. I'm getting rid of a lot of the things I planned because this story's getting a bit lengthy (last time I checked it was 96 pages). The last two or three chapters of this story (yes, it's finally coming to an end) will probably take more than a week each but definitely not too long. Anyway I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story from the very beginning (or now).  
  
**Laura**: I'm so glad you feel that way, seriously. Oh boy I forgot what else I was going to say.   
  
**Anasazi:** lol boy oh boy that review was great hehehe. I can say I definitely enjoyed writing that. Yeah, Helen really does need to be watched sometimes but it's not nice to spy… oh and in case you want to check out that Alejandro dude his last name is Vamas or something like that (name tags are GREAT) and he works in the Alliance Duty Free Shop (according to the bag). That Rammstein song sounds SO weird but I like weird stuff lol.  
  
**Quesomonkey**: Lol nice line. Don't be scared of Helen MUAHAHAHAHAHA chokes making the evil laugh I'll be sure to read once it's been updated!  
  
Chapter 18: "Reformed"  
  
Lunch was an exciting time for everyone. That morning Ravenclaw beat Slytherin 160 to 80. The only person who wasn't shouting with joy was Helen.  
  
"Gryffindor is going to play Ravenclaw for the cup!" Neville cheered. "Great, isn't it, Helen."  
  
"Sure," Helen played around with the food on her plate. Neville looked to Hermione, Ron, and Harry as if to ask 'What's wrong with her?' but Hermione was pretending not to notice any change whereas Harry and Ron were staring at Helen, as if to question her every move and expression. Whatever they were thinking…they didn't like.  
  
"I hope your playing isn't going to be affected." Harry continued to stare.  
  
"Oh is that all you're worried about? My Quidditch skills or lack of?" Helen threw down her fork with a clatter. "Is that why you followed me? To make sure Draco didn't kill me so I couldn't play?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him…" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Knock it off, Helen! Can you stop acting like everyone's the enemy? I know you've got trust issues but why Malfoy and not us?"  
  
"Would you like me to watch you and Hermione make out?" Helen snapped.  
  
"Look, I admit what Ron and I did was wrong but if you knew all the things that jerk has done to _all of us_…even Hagrid…then you'd be able to understand _our_ side."  
  
"What about Pansy? Why don't you give Ron grief about her?"  
  
Harry rubbed his temples and shook his head.  
  
"Pansy doesn't spend the night in Ron's room."  
  
"Like you and Hermione don't? Not that it's any of your business but we didn't do anything except sleep. Wait…how did you know?" Helen pointed at Harry accusingly. "Oh! So instead of following me you decided to monitor my every move from the map. GREAT JOB, GUYS!" Helen remarked.   
  
Harry had never seen her so angry and upset and just beside herself because she wanted to punch them out so badly but wouldn't allow herself to. She settled for screaming in frustration and smashing her eating utensils into the table.  
  
"Helen…" Hermione said quietly and calmly, "Don't make a scene. Save it for the common room or somewhere private."  
  
Helen opened her mouth to yell back at her but she decided it wasn't Hermione's fault that Harry and Ron lost all their brains. What Helen needed was an outlet to vent her frustrations into. She grabbed the book Draco gave her and excused herself to go outside for some fresh air.  
  
As she walked over to the lake she noticed Draco sitting all alone.   
  
"Hey," Helen put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled faintly.  
  
"Did you see the game?" he asked.  
  
"No, actually."  
  
"It wasn't worth seeing, anyway."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
He just laughed bitterly.  
  
"Bet you're glad Gryffindor is playing for the cup."  
  
Helen tugged his robes, turning him to face her. His entire faced changed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I had another argument with the peeping toms."  
  
Draco's mouth formed a silly grin.  
  
"It's a bit amusing if you think about it."  
  
"Really? I don't see how." Helen frowned.  
  
"So you haven't forgiven them yet?"  
  
"I don't plan on it anytime soon."  
  
"You don't mean that," Draco ignored the look she gave him. "They're your best friends. You certainly have the right to be mad at them but…God I'm going to regret this but…maybe you should forgive them…"  
  
"Are you kidding me? And why are you laughing?"  
  
"You look so cute when you're angry."  
  
Helen struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
"I'm trying to be serious!"  
  
"Don't let me stop you! It's really adorable." Draco laughed harder and harder; especially after Helen tackled him.  
  
"As much as I wish Potter had no involvement in your life…he does. Go make up okay?"  
  
"Fine. I'll come back when I'm done."  
  
"Good. _You never know if that one conversation will be your last_."  
  
Helen was a bit shaken by Draco's words but she walked back to the castle a lot happier then she'd been leaving it earlier. She was surprised Draco actually wanted her to stick with her friends. Just goes to show how much he really has changed…or what was like all the time but never showed. Maybe now Harry could put his past issues with Draco away…  
  
[PAGE BREAK]  
  
In time (late April) Helen thought Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco could put aside their differences and see eye to eye on some level…or any level! She's tried with talks in Hermione's study but it didn't turn out too well. There was only a minor improvement by May but even that was still not enough to break the tension…that is until the day Helen asked all of them to have a defense against the dark arts practice (where Harry, Ron, and Hermione went against Draco and once Draco recovered…he and Helen went against the other three. During that time everyone was too out of it to bicker).  
  
Recently a great thing happened…Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. But now was not the time for her to dwell on that. She needed to worry about N.E.W.T.s which were creeping up on her and the divination lesson she was droning out.  
  
Helen glanced over to where Harry laid. Lately he hadn't been looking too well, as if he was getting restless, which wasn't surprising…considering that fact that Mars was in fact getting brighter with each passing day and Firenze was getting worried about the 'war to come'. To be honest…Helen couldn't help feeling like prey waiting for the hunter to make its move. This was the year it all ended. It _had_ to be this year. She was so sure of it.  
  
"OH GOD!" Harry screamed and clutched his forehead. Helen, Ron, and Firenze immediately jumped to his side.  
  
"Harry…Harry…"  
  
He kept screaming and crying out in pain in a way that chilled Helen to the bone. The scream reminded her of how she sounded when she was being tortured.   
  
"Harry…" Helen grabbed his hand which he squeezed so hard she had to yank her arm back.   
  
"They're here."  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
"HERE!"  
  
Helen had no idea whether she or Harry did Legilimency but the image of someone in Dumbledore's office came into her mind. All at once Harry stopped screaming and got to his feet. Ron tried to restrain him but Harry and Helen dashed around him and were out the door, making their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Cotton Candy,"  
  
With their wands out Harry, Ron, and Helen blazed in, finding Dumbledore with his back to them.  
  
"Alby."  
  
"They have it." Dumbledore said quickly  
  
That was all he needed to say. Helen looked to all of them and back at her guardian, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"They're gone now," he spoke up, "but they will return for you once they find one more gold piece…the magician card. They'll need you to put it in the Stone of Worset for them."  
  
Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Mrs. Baker rushed in, followed by Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Albus…"  
  
"Minerva, you will once again be in charge while I am away. Severus and Tori will come with me to the Cliff Estate—"  
  
"Why my house?" Helen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That is where the last card is."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"Me too." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco chimed in.  
  
"No. All of you will stay here."  
  
"Alby!"  
  
"Now is not the time to argue, Helen."  
  
"If the school isn't safe enough for me then nowhere is. I may as well keep away from these walls incase they decide to storm up here and the other students get in the way."  
  
"Then let us be off."  
  
Everyone tagged along after Dumbledore and out of his office but instead of going back to where the stone gargoyles were, a hallway opened up; the three adults and five teenagers walked swiftly in single file until suddenly they were outside and off school grounds.  
  
"And now we apparate."  
  
Harry was surprised that Dumbledore didn't realize that Harry hadn't taken his apparating test…or maybe he knew Harry hadn't taken the test but could apparate anyway.  
  
"Coming, Potter?" Draco asked before disappearing.  
  
Oh he was coming all right.  
  
Harry came just in time to see Helen sprinting up to the third floor with the others at her heels, himself included.  
  
"Where is it?" Helen asked, looking around the misty room.  
  
"Perform the summoning spell." Dumbledore instructed. She looked at him incredulously  
  
"That's it? That's all it takes to find it?"  
  
"Why else would I have gone to get the last card immediately?"  
  
"_Accio Magician_"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"You have to say in Eriam."  
  
"_Accio magcarere_."  
  
Still nothing happened. Harry could see her forehead crease with worry.  
  
"Why isn't it here? What's wrong?"  
  
An eerie scream (consisting off a never ending stream of different sounds) flooded their ears.  
  
"SHUT THAT BIRD UP!" a voice came from somewhere downstairs.  
  
"Buster! My jobberknoll!" Helen grabbed the doorknob and flew out.  
  
Helen ran with her hands over her ears to where her usually silent pet was mimicking every sound it had ever heard. Suddenly it burst into dust. Harry turned to see who finished off the bird.  
  
"Wormtail."  
  
Peter Pettigrew turned his eyes away from Harry's penetrating gaze. A cackle of mad laughter filled the air as black shapes emerged out of thin air, forming a circle around them, wands pointing ahead at their hearts.  
  
"Alby…" Helen whispered but got no answer. She turned around but he was nowhere to be found. Where'd he go?  
  
"Draco!" one of the shadowy figures spoke. Draco stepped forward in front of the group.   
  
"The Dark Lord was not pleased when you failed to bring the gold card pieces."  
  
"I was caught," Draco answered.  
  
Helen frowned at the exchange of conversation going on. Draco was asked to take the cards away?  
  
"Fine. We have all of them already. Now we need the girl. Bring her to the Worset Room on the third floor."  
  
Draco turned his wand to Helen.  
  
"Traitor!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Shut it, Potter."  
  
Helen looked into Draco's bluish-grey eyes. This couldn't be happening. Draco wouldn't do this to her…  
  
"Good son, bring her upstairs."  
  
"Yes," Draco's lip curled in disgust but his eyes were telling her an entirely different thing. They seemed to say 'Trust me'. Helen let him lead her past the sneering faces until they reached the end of the room.  
  
"Now, you _die_ Potter," Lucius drawled. Three massive fireballs from Draco was enough to distract the Death Eaters and give Harry, Ron, Hermione, Helen, Snape, and Mrs. Baker the chance they needed to launch their own attack. Two figures came after Helen and two more after Draco.  
  
"_Stupefy_." Helen stunned one.  
  
"_Delelve_," the other cursed Helen into banging her hip against a statue.  
  
"Ouch—shit—_Petrificus Totalus_."   
  
The hood slipped off the body-binded Death Eater.  
  
"Nott." Helen muttered before the wizard fell flat on his face. Helen stole a glance around the room. Harry was busy with Lucius and Goyle, Ron with Crabbe and Avery, Hermione with Mulciber and Jugson, Draco with the unknown Death Eaters, Mrs. Baker with Rookwood and Avery, and Snape with Rabastan and Rodolphus. So where was Bellatrix?  
  
"_Impedimenta_" a harsh voice called behind her. Helen was knocked off her feet and crashed into the statue again.  
  
"_Imperio_," Bellatrix aimed at her. "Go upstairs."  
  
"How about NO! _Colloportus_!"  
  
It was Bella's turn to go flying…into the door that was five yards away.  
  
"Look busy, Cliff," someone sent a jet of red light at her which she dodged just in time.  
  
"Jarvaline," Helen smiled at Paige's mom.  
  
"Bit—"  
  
"_Stupefy_!"  
  
Paige's mom let out a raucous scream of laughter and she ducked.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_," Bellatrix shouted when she appeared next to Jarvaline.   
  
"_Protego_."  
  
But Helen hadn't said the shield spell quick enough and her wand was roughly blown out of her hands. The two witches smiled triumphantly and moved closer to her. Helen got to her feet and two daggers materialized into her hands. A second later Jarvaline had a gash in her gut and the cold floor at her back.  
  
"_Cruci_OH—" Bellatrix changed a curse to a scream to put out the fire from her robes. Helen gave Draco a grateful smile then stunned the wizard who was creeping up behind him.

"_Se_-Ahh."   
  
Helen turned around to see Bellatrix slump back against the wall.  
  
"Alby," Helen grinned. Dumbledore nodded and went to go help the others who were having difficulties. All of a sudden Helen was aware that she was being pulled into the Worset room.  
  
"Secare."  
  
"You'll need your wand for that."  
  
"Let me go, _Riddle_."  
  
She knew she was asking for it…and Voldemort gave it to her…a wonderful up close meeting between the wall and her face.  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Alby," Helen breathed. At that moment all the Death Eaters appeared, blocking their master out of Dumbledore's view. Then a loud crumbling sound came from the east section of Helen's house.  
  
"What the—"  
  
"My army of giants," Voldemort answered loudly.  
  
"Alby!" Helen screamed as the Dark Lord pulled her by the hair towards the stone. She watched frantically as Dumbledore battled with fourteen simultaneously. Helen tightened her grip on her daggers and stuck the blade into Voldemort's arm. She kicked, punched, bit, and tore…trying to break free. He hissed, knocked the daggers out of her hand, performed the Cruciatus curse on her, and lifted her to her feet. A cold hand pressed an even colder metal in her hand.  
  
"The magician."  
  
And before she could stop him…he pressed her hand holding the card into the Worset Stone.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
It was all over. Voldemort won. He'd gotten the power of the Worset Stone.  
  
Blinding light shot everywhere. Even as she closed her eyes the light slipped past her eyelids. Crack, crack, crumble went the sound of her house. Menacing laughter shook the foundation. Evil stirred in the air, trying to wipe out everything good in its path.  
  
"Ah," the devil known as Voldemort leered. "Thank you for your help. It was greatly appreciated. Let me show you how."  
  
She heard him come behind her…heard his foot steps and the swish of his robes and whoosh of his wand…but she knew there was no escaping her fate.  
  
Not a sound came from Helen's mouth when Voldemort's wand (elongated into a spear) pierced through her back and ripped through her insides. She just looked down in pain at the wood sticking out of her, thoroughly drenched in her blood. Everything sort of went quiet as Voldemort's wand was wrenched back out of her; she could feel Draco hold her against his chest while his arms wrapped around her, keeping her upright and covering the gaping hole where her blood was escaping and coloring her now deep red clothes.  
  
So this was her way to go.  
  
Just another person murdered by Voldemort.  
  
So strange. She never thought it would end this way.  
  
The last Cliff would be gone. The last Sacred Keeper.   
  
No chance for a family. No chance for love.  
  
She was leaving the world in its darkest hour.  
  
At a time when her friends needed her most.  
  
Why?  
  
"Draco is speaking" her brain barely processed as it was slowly shutting down. Speaking in Eriam.  
  
As her eyes slowly began to close on her she could make out Draco's last words to her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
**Hold on to me now  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms…****   
  
I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears…Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.  
(Say goodnight) holding my last breath   
(Don't be afraid) safe inside myself   
(Holding me) are my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture and life,   
It ends here tonight.  
**  
**"My last breath" Evanescence**   
  
A/n: Lord help me...after that scene...I could really use a Mocha Frappuccino right now. Anyway let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I'm pretty sure there will be a lot to be said about it (not really all good I presume). Well since fanfiction.net is having some problems…I'm going to start on chapter 19 before I post this... 


	19. Chapter 19 July 10th

**A/n**: "Lover I don't have to love" by Bright eyes is good. Okay well anyway I decided to make this chapter super short just for Julia (and for those who are curious to know about what's happening with Helen and Voldemort and everything). Oh and "Eyeliner of the Gods" by Katie Maxwell is the BEST BOOK!  
  
**Quesomonkey**: What happened to Helen and Voldemort? It's clarified in the chapter below. Have fun on your trip! I'm counting the days until you come back! Talk to you on AIM!  
  
**Laura**: The Helen questioned is answered in this chapter. The Worset Stone will give him more power than anyone in history (including Dumbledore) and basically make him nearly impossible to destroy (if he wasn't already). Thanks for the nice comment hehehe.  
  
Chapter 19 "The Phoenix Arises"  
  
**"Hello" Evanescence  
  
Playground school bell rings, again.  
Rain clouds come to play, again.  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind   
giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe,  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream.  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.  
Hello, I am the lie   
living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry.  
  
Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping.  
Hello I'm still here…   
all that's left of yesterday.  
**  
Harry failed. He couldn't stop Voldemort from getting the power of the Worset Stone. Ron was in St. Mungo's, Hermione was asleep next to him (thank God unhurt), Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts, he could care less where Snape and Draco were, and Helen…was dead. First Cedric, then Sirius, Trelawney, and now her. How much worse would he have felt if she hadn't forgiven him for spying on her the week before?  
  
Why him?  
  
Why did he have to be the fucking boy who lived?  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mrs. Baker was screaming.  
  
Harry quickly, yet gently removed Hermione's head from his shoulder to lay her on the couch while he ran over to see what was going on.  
  
No.  
  
It wasn't possible.  
  
"_Helen_…"  
  
She relinquished her hold on Mrs. Baker and hugged him like there was no tomorrow…(not a pun).  
  
"Harry," Helen wiped away the tears that were spilling from her eyes with one hand, not letting him go.  
  
They must have held onto each other for quite a while because Hermione woke up and came over to them. Then it was Hermione's turn to embrace Helen and after much crying and laughing they sat down to a cup of tea to discuss what was going on.  
  
"You first,"  
  
Harry didn't know where to start so he decided the beginning would be a good place.  
  
"Voldemort has the power now…you can imagine what that's like. Ron's been injured but I hear that he'll be fine," Harry said quietly. "After we thought you were…gone…Draco scooped you up in his arms and left."  
  
"So how did you all get here?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione for help.  
  
"What?" Helen asked. "What happened? Is Alby okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's alright…it's just that…Voldemort had the giants destroy your house. We had to escape before we were crushed to death."  
  
"My—my whole house?"  
  
Harry nodded, greatly aware that the Cliff estate was a lot more than just a home. It was filled with memories of the good times she'd had with her parents. She'd sold the other two places and moved all the keepsakes into a special room there and now it was gone.  
  
"I could…If I wanted to…I could go back and still find at least a few pieces of things right?"  
  
"They put the dark mark up and burned the remains…"  
  
Helen took a minute to pull herself together before speaking again.  
  
"And uh…I'm assuming my house elf is dead."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"So why are you guys here (Order Headquarters) and not at school?"  
  
"We needed a break."  
  
It was Helen's turn to nod and start describing what happened to her.  
  
"Well obviously I don't know what happened after Draco held me in his arms but I remember opening my eyes and reaching for my stomach and only feeling a scar. Turns out there's a healing spell for Vias and Sacred Keepers with mortal wounds. Luckily Draco did the spell just in time before I had a chance to kick the bucket," Helen smiled distractively, almost lost in thought. She definitely had a calmer outlook on everything. This was a slightly changed version of Helen in front of Harry and Hermione. "So anyway I came here while Draco went to go let Alby know that I'm o—"  
  
Helen stopped when Dumbledore and Draco came in. Everyone hugged again (Harry and Draco just shook hands), described what happened, and decided to go back to school to pretend for at least one more night that there was no such wizard named Voldemort.  
  
**There is something about having everything you think you'll ever need sitting in the seat next to you. "Another white dash"**   
  
A/n: There you go…a super short chapter. Two more left! 


	20. Chapter 20 July 31

**A/n**: It's sad isn't it…for over two weeks I've had a writer's block…for the LAST couple of chapters!!!! Whoever heard of that? I know exactly what's going to happen and yet I can't get my fingers to type anything. I just sit here by the computer and stare at the last line I wrote. Ridiculous!  
  
**Quesomonkey**: lol yeah poor Helen but at least she has her friends (for now) and Draco (for now) and Alby and Mrs. Baker (for now).Lol yeah the only reason Harry shook Draco's hand was because he saved Helen and he has to admit that Draco's changed but the past can't be easily erased so they're still not friends yet. In the books I think Draco is an arrogant, snobbish, rude, close-minded twit (and a lot more words can be used to describe him) but I like to think he could change. Lol and about Harry…the reason I made Voldemort get the power is because wouldn't it be so extraordinary if Harry could beat him despite ALL the odds? I wished I could have finished by the time you came back or maybe even have started a third WT (I always said it would be a trilogy but I'm not too sure now...I probably won't).  
  
Chapter 20 "Feed the WildFire"  
  
**Sick and tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Tripping over myself, going nowhere  
Waiting, suffocating, no direction  
I took a dive and  
  
On the way down  
I saw you, and you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
And on the way down   
I almost fell right through  
But I held on to you  
  
Been wondering why it's only me  
Have you always been inside waiting to breathe?  
It's alright, sunlight on my face  
I wake up and yet, I'm alive.  
  
Ryan Cabrera's "On the way down"**  
  
Helen yawned and snuggled even closer to Draco, smiling.  
  
"I can't believe I almost died…so close to never being able to feel his arms around me," Helen whispered to herself…admiring Draco's disheveled blond hair almost cover his eyes, as well as his glorious abs, muscled arms, and cute kissable lips. As comfortable as she was…she needed to go visit Firenze. Even though it was Monday there would be no classes for her. The ministry and Dumbledore felt that with Voldemort's heightened reign of terror the students would not be able to focus and so end of the year exams were cancelled; all O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students would get theirs according to their grade average in their classes…classes which were also cancelled.  
  
"Morning," Draco kissed her forehead…her nose…and finally her lips.  
  
"Mmmmorning," Helen sighed contentedly before remembering what she woke up to do. After slowly getting to her feet she made her way to the bathroom…giving Draco many good reasons why he couldn't join her. Once she was clean and clothed the two of them went down to breakfast, only letting go of each other to walk to their separate tables.  
  
"Hey," Helen examined Hermione's face. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"With Firenze again."  
  
"I was planning on visiting him too. Want to come after breakfast?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione unfolded the Daily Prophet.  
  
"There's no point reading that, Hermione. All it will do is depress you more."  
  
"I'm looking at the list of the deceased muggles."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make sure my family's name isn't on there," Hermione whispered quietly.  
  
Helen nodded and took a sip of pumpkin juice. After two years of being at Hogwarts she still didn't get used to the taste…  
  
"Well then there's no point reading the articles themselves. It's the same disturbing and frightening thing over and over again. Giants stomping everywhere…vampires sucking people up…dementors stealing souls…dragons unleashed…Banshees running around…Crups for hunting…Lethifolds—"  
  
"—I know. We need to know what's going on though. Whoa…Fudge was murdered."  
  
"What?" Helen asked.  
  
"Yes! The article states that Fud—you okay?"  
  
Helen threw down the glass of water she was about to drink…which shattered and steamed into a million pieces.  
  
"What the—"  
  
"Poison," Helen got up from the table quickly. "Kafare herbs."  
  
"How'd you know?" Hermione asked, followed Helen out of the Great Hall.  
  
"You don't know what it is?"  
  
"Well I know it looks exactly like water! So how could you tell?" Hermione walked faster.  
  
"When I held the glass to my nose I smelled the peach scent."  
  
"Oh my gosh! The rest of the school…"  
  
"It was intended for me. I almost never touch my pumpkin juice. Water's the only thing I drink here so they must know that…"  
  
Helen tickled the pear and yanked the door to the kitchens open. The sight of dead house elves and dark wizards standing over them brought a squeal from Hermione lips.  
  
"RUN!" Helen yelled. She and Hermione ran for their lives, dodging spells as they went.  
  
"_Stupify_," Hermione shouted. "Let's split up."  
  
"_Stupify_! No way!"  
  
"Yes…way," Hermione panted, holding her ribs as she ran. "I'll go find Harry while you go alert the rest of the school."  
  
"Shit," Helen yelled when one of the spells grazed her shoulder. "Fine. Just be careful."  
  
Hermione nodded and ran down the stairs.   
  
Grrrr.  
  
Hermione reached the bottom stair and looked to her left where a pack of Crups were growling at her.  
  
_They only attack muggles…but does that include muggleborns?_  
  
"Please leave me alone little doggies…" Hermione whispered aloud, backing up slowly. "Don't make me hurt you…"  
  
The Crups heard something somewhere else and ran in the direction of the sound, to Hermione's great relief.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm what's wrong with your ill-mannered whore? Is she poisoned or something?" Paige smiled at him.  
  
Draco could feel a fireball itching to be conjured up and thrown in Paige's face.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with her abrupt leave from the Great Hall?" Draco demanded to know.  
  
"Of course not. It was all mother's idea…but unfortunately Cliff didn't drink the—"  
  
Draco jumped up from the table.  
  
CRASH!  
  
A shower of glass rained on the students closest to the windows as dementors, wizards, and vampires alike swooped through. Draco engulfed the vampire closest to himself entirely in flames and tried to make his way to the door; which wasn't possible. All the students were up and scrambling to the doors, fighting off their attackers, fainting, screaming, crying, or getting out of the way of the professors.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Draco spun around, ready to curse somebody but he realized it was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"_Expecto Patronum_"  
  
The force of the headmaster's patronus knocked Draco to the ground.  
  
"Helen has told you about the members of—"

"Dumbledore's Army." Draco answered quickly.  
  
"Yes, now I need you to help them to bring the students out of the school but first you must get Miss Granger."  
  
"I need to find Helen!" Draco shouted, warding off two more dementors.  
  
"If you see Helen while looking for Miss Granger then that's wonderful, otherwise you need to lead the students to safe room above the dungeons. You know where it is."  
  
Draco blasted a vampire into ashes and finally made his way to the door. Screw the headmaster…he needed to find Helen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked Firenze. They crossed over to the window and saw every dark beast known to wizard moving towards the castle. Two particular trolls were…  
  
BAM!  
  
Harry and Firenze ran out of the way before the wall was blasted open, sending debris in their direction.  
  
"Bloody Hell,"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stop right there Helen,"  
  
"Like Hell."  
  
"_Lassuspedis_"  
  
"_Stup_—AH!" Helen looked down at her legs which suddenly became hard to move.  
  
"Like the Anti-Running Curse?" Paige's mom leered.  
  
_Oh crap what was the counter-curse again? Maybe she should have paid more attention…_  
  
"_Stupify_!"  
  
Once the witch was stunned Helen hobbled along at an extremely slow pace…cursing the entire way. If she ran into anymore trouble (which was very much likely) she wouldn't be able to outrun them.  
  
"**Fresh Blood! YAAA**"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione rounded the corner and crashed into Nott.  
  
"_AVADA KEDAV_—AHH" Nott ran into the opposite direction…trying to put out the flames.  
  
"Dumbledore needs you to go help D.A. bring the students out of the school," Draco ran past her but she grabbed his arm. _Draco had saved her?_  
  
"That's Helen's job! Mine is to find Harry."  
  
"You saw Helen? Where is she?" Draco shook Hermione, as if it would get the answers out of her.  
  
"She was supposed to be coming back from the kitchens to the Great Hall! We went in separate directions!"  
  
"Potter is a big boy. He can take care of himself! Look, I'm going to find Helen. Dumbledore gave me strict orders to find you and tell you to do your job as Head Girl."  
  
"Sure…and you're exempt from Head duties as well?"  
  
"We don't have time for this Granger!" Draco shouted. "I'll find Potter! Just get to the Great Hall!"  
  
"FINE!" Hermione yelled and dashed away. Silly Granger. Draco had no intentions of finding Harry. Not when Helen needed him. He could feel that she was in trouble.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Helen darted to the side and swung her wand in the vampire's direction.  
  
"_Vacarre_"  
  
A stake shot out of her wand and into its heart. Thank goodness she'd studied THAT section.  
  
ZOOM! Five more vampires flew in her direction.  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
"_Vacarre Vacarre Vacarre_ BURN!"  
  
Helen fell and rolled out of the way of the burning and nearly dead vampires.   
  
"Draco! Oh thank God!" Helen let him help her up. "What's the counter-curse for the Anti-Running curse?"  
  
"I don't remember why?"  
  
"Because I can't run!"  
  
"Oh. That's fine." Draco picked her up and ran (not very fast) with her.  
  
"Where are Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"No clue about Potter and Granger is trying to help the rest of the D.A. get the students out of the school."  
  
"I've got to go help Harry! Draco, turn left! We've got to go to the Divination room!"  
  
"No way! _Stupify_!" Draco stunned a death eater that was running past. "Not while you're under that curse."  
  
"AHA! I remember! _Refuga_!" Helen performed the spell on herself and jumped out of Draco's arms, running towards Firenze's classroom.  
  
"STOP! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Draco yelled after her.  
  
A/n: I'm ending here. Why? Because I'm stupid and have writer's block. Sorry.


	21. Chapter 21 HAPPY BDAY HARRY

**A/n**: I'll admit...the last chapter was pretty crappy and I'm sorry. I'll try harder this time. Oh and Microsoft Word died on me.

**MandyMay**: You sweet sweet person! Lol. There's nothing like a new reviewer to inspire me out of a writer's block. THANK YOU!

Chapter 21: "After the WildFire"

**Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall  
  
And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart**

**And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die  
Sunday bloody sunday  
Sunday bloody sunday...  
  
"Sunday Bloody Sunday" U2**  
  
Ginny and the rest of the terrified students huddled together on the floor in the large and freezing room. Staring. Staring at the enchanted ceiling which showed where all the fighting was taking place. The ones who were watching the fight were too horrified to make a sound. The students with their eyes closed were the ones crying their hearts out for themselves, their families, newly murdered friends, and the wizards and witches that were still out there...fighting.  
  
Neville tore his eyes off the ceiling to share a look with Ginny. The both of them were going out of their minds with worry...watching Harry narrowly miss being crushed by a pile of rubble, Hermione and Helen almost getting bitten by Crups or Vampires, Professor McGonagall barely getting hit with spells...the dead bodies of the students who weren't able to hide scattered around...  
  
---------------------------------------------------

Hermione opened the classroom door and yanked Harry out of it.

"Hermione!"

"God, I knew not to trust Malfoy to come find you. C'mon. We've got to get you out of here."

"Hermione...don't you see? Put my out where Voldemort can find me and that's where he will be. Put me with the rest of the students and that's where he will go. I can't and won't run away from him and endanger everyone else. I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Dumbledore..."

"He's got enough to worry about."

"Harry! Everyone else is already in danger just by being here!"

"Harry!" Helen ran toward them, followed closely by Draco who didn't look pleased.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny watched in horror as the Dark Lord, with one hand made a great wind sweep Hermione, Helen, and Draco off their feet and out onto the grounds where ferocious creatures were waiting, while with the other hand he threw Harry into a wall.  
  
Neville noticed the crying stopped. Every eye was on Harry and Voldemort's face off.  
  
No one paid much attention to the ministry officials, Aurors, and Order of the Phoenix members who had just arrived. No one noticed Hermione almost get trampled by a giant if it weren't for Hagrid, Madam Maxime, and Grawp coming from the forest to get rid of the trolls and other giants stomping around...making it hard for Draco and Helen to keep steady on their feet. No one saw the dragons chasing after Charlie, Bill, and Kevin on their brooms.

Hours passed yet it was impossible to tell which side was winning and which was losing. Everything was blurred by moving, burning, and bloody bodies. As time kept passing more and more people reached the school until finally...by nighttime...it seemed as though all the creatures were slain, leaving only the good and bad witches and wizards. Outside lights that had been set up earlier that year was the only reason the fighting continued to go on.

------------------------------------------------

Helen was on the ground, trying to catch her breath while she still could. This was no time to be taking a rest but she couldn't help it. Two of her ribs were broken, her ankle was twisted, and she had more wounds on her body than she could count...which left her in better shape than even some of the other people out there.

"_Morialea_" Helen cursed two of the six men against Draco. Struggling to her feet she cursed one more while he took care of the rest before hitting the ground.

"Draco!" Helen cried, crawling to his side. "Oh my God are you...are you okay?" she shook at the sight of his blood matted hair and shredded robes that revealed an amount gashes beyond belief. Draco nodded slightly.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out..." he rasped.

"We're going to have to try..._Carnificare_," Helen beheaded the wizard who tried to sneak up behind them. It was getting tougher to breath and keep consciousness. Both Helen and Draco knew that this could be the end for them. No matter how powerful or how much potential the two of them had...Sacred Keeper, Via, or not...they weren't immune to death. It would only be a matter of time before all strength gave out but until then...she wasn't going to make it any easier for her enemies.

"_STUPIFY_" Helen stood up wearily.

And then it happened...

A chilling cry pierced the night and the most beautiful and comforting light appeared...

Then a single blast that knocked everyone flat on their backs.

When the light finally cleared Helen gasped at what she saw.

--------------------------------------------

Neville blinked a few times, then a few more. Silence ensued for about five seconds before everyone in the room erupted with screams and cries.

"Vol--You-know...he's...dead," Neville whispered.

A/n: Okay so just one MORE chapter left. I'll try working on it tonight too.


	22. Chapter 22 THE LAST CHAPTER

**A/n**: Omg this is it! To **Quesomonkey**: I know I should have alot to explain...but I don't know how! lol. So I just ended it this way. **Laura**: hehe that's sweet. If I do make a third it definitely won't be anytime soon because school will take up all my time this year.  
  
Chapter 22: "The end and renewal of the WildFire"  
  
**Who made up all the rules?  
We follow them like fools.  
Believe them to be true.  
Don't care to think them through.  
  
Do you see what I see?  
Why do we live like this?  
Is it because it's true  
that ignorance is bliss.  
  
Who are they?  
And where are they?  
And how do they  
know all this?  
And I'm sorry so sorry.  
I'm sorry it's like this.  
  
Jem "They"**  
  
Helen stood very close to Harry beside the platform where Dumbledore was making his speech.  
  
"Thank you all for coming to this memorial service on behalf of those who are no longer physically with us, but remain in our hearts."  
  
Helen looked down at the soundless crowd.  
  
"...and the death toll is as follows: Hannah Abbot, Tori Baker..."  
  
She could feel Harry squeeze her hand under the sleeve of her black dress robe.  
  
"...Paige Larson, Bellatrix Lestrange, Remus Lupin, Ernie Macmillan, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy..."  
  
Draco looked at her blankly. The news had hit him very hard.  
  
"And those injured are as follows..."  
  
Ron, who had been released from St.Mungos, was comforting Hermione.  
  
"Now a word from Mr. Harry Potter,"  
  
Helen nodded to Harry as Dumbledore took his place beside her.  
  
"I'm sure many of you are wondering what happened a week ago...and more importantly you want to know how Voldemort was finally destroyed for good..."  
  
Helen closed her eyes and willed the tears not to fall from her eyes.  
  
"...and you may think now that Voldemort is gone that all will be at peace but it never will be. There will always be wizards out there who want to destroy and dominate over all that is good. The only chance we have is to stick together and get rid of all the stupid 'pure' and 'dirty' blood nonsense. Understanding of each other is dire!"  
  
Too late. The tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"How can things go back to the way they once were before the fear and doubt? Things will never be the same and we can make that a good thing. The magical world can make our community even better than before..."  
  
Everyone was paying close attention to what he had to say and once that was done he was greeted with applause.  
  
"And finally before you go, here is Helen Cliff," Harry gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before stepping down.  
  
"As you all know," Helen began, "today is the last day of the school year. Hogwarts has been around for hundreds of years and recent events will not change that. My guardian, Professor Albus Dumbledore, will remain headmaster of the school. Our new minister of magic assures us that the Azkaban guards are replaced by wizards and witches and the ministry removed the threat of future attacks on the school. They have also broadcasted on television a powerful memory charm for the muggle victims who survived the dragon and giant attacks. On a personal note I would like to say...none of you are alone. Everyone, muggle or magic alike, has been affected one way or the other. As a wise man once said...'Help will always be available to those who ask for it'..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Helen, Pansy, and Draco sat together in the compartment for their last train ride on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Quite an eventful year..."Pansy whispered. When no one answered Helen spoke up.  
  
"And being our last time at Hogwarts...without Voldemort...it's like we really are making a new start."  
  
"What are you going to do, Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"I dunno. Get myself a quiet place by the Auror's training center. I got my letter already."  
  
Helen nodded. She hadn't told Draco yet, but she had passed the Ministry tests as well and was accepted to learn how to become an Auror.  
  
"What about you Ron?"  
  
"I'm staying at Pansy's place for a while before I decide what to do. I insisted Hermione do the same but--"  
  
"I'm staying with Harry when I'm not studying. I hope to be a professor. But Helen...your house was..."  
  
"Destroyed. I know. Since Mrs. Baker is dead there's no reason to go back to the States anyway."  
  
"What about Kevin?"  
  
"He and Neville are both becoming Healers here, remember?"  
  
"So you're going to buy your own place?"  
  
"Actually," Draco cut in, "she'll be at the mansion with me while I try to convince her not to become an auror."  
  
"You know about that?" Helen looked up at Draco in surprise.  
  
"I know you! That's the only job you'd ever consider but it's dangerous and you've gotten injured so much already. I'm afraid of what else might happen to you. You could be killed...or lose limbs..."  
  
The train lurched to a stop at King's Cross Station.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"This is it..."  
  
"We're all going separate ways..."  
  
Helen and Hermione started sobbing as they all got together into a group hug.  
  
"We have to stick together."  
  
"Keep in touch."  
  
"Visit each other during the summer."  
  
"Promise?" Helen sniffed.  
  
Five other promises echoed in the compartment and marked the beginning of an everlasting friendship between the six friends: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Helen, and Draco. Cheers to them.  
  
A/n: So that's it. Holy Lord I can't believe it's finished. If you have any questions just leave it in the review and I'll answer them in another post or something. I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who's been reading this story. I never would have finished it without you guys. 


End file.
